Twilight & Friends
by ThomasZoey3000
Summary: Timeline: 2015. Join Twilight Sparkle and all her friends, human and engines, as they go on adventures, get reunited with old friends, make new friends, and come face to face with old foes.
1. S1 Episode 1: Twilight Comes Home

Yep, I'm writing up another fan-made crossover series, and this time it's on Thomas & Friends/Railway Series and My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, so yes the mane 6 and their friends are humans. Currently, I've done only two episodes completed and the third is still in the works, but hopefully I'll have more to present to you all soon. And just so you know, in this series, Thomas and many of the engines are based on their RWS appearances, but it still has many of the TV series characters working on the railways.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover Series**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 1: Twilight Comes Home**_

The Island of Sodor is a wonderful place for humans, animals and even engines to live in peace and harmony. Many of them get along quite well, with the once in a while exception of having arguments, and when troublemakers come around, they are always put in their place and if they are scheming, they are stopped in their tracks. It was a wonderful place to be and several individuals will agree. This is where our story begins.

A teenage girl at the age of eighteen was climbing over a hill with a small backpack on her back and carrying a small suitcase beside her. When she reached the top of the hill, she looked down on a small town called 'Ffarquhar'. She smiled, sighed and said; "I'm Home."

At the station, a blue tank engine with the number one painted on the sides of his tanks was coming in to pick up passengers for the journey to the junction, otherwise known as Knapford Junction to the residants of Sodor. The tank engine has a face and is called Thomas. His Driver, Mr Eric Sparkle, often nicknamed Night Light, was feeling depressed as he slowed Thomas to a stop.

"What's going on Eric?" asked Mr Lennard, who was Thomas' fireman. "I haven't seen a smile on your face for a while now."

"Oh I'm sorry Jimmy, I was just thinking about my daughter, she's been away for a long time you know."

"We know," sighed Thomas. "It's been four years since we last saw her. I hope she hasn't forgotten about us."

Eric Sparkle tried to put on a brave face for the E2 tank engine, "I'm sure she hasn't Thomas. Although," he paused, "she hasn't written to us in a month, I only hope she hasn't gotten into trouble."

The fireman jumped down from the cab to uncouple Thomas from his two bogie wheeled coaches; Annie and Clarabel. As he was going for the coupling, he spotted someone on the platform. She smiled at the fireman, but gave him a signal to not say anything, just yet. The fireman nodded, continued with his work, then climbed back into the cab.

Thomas was moved from the front of the train and onto the back end, going bunker first.

The fireman leapt out of the cab again, then much to Thomas' surprise, he waved to someone. The person understood and walked over to the cab.

"Jimmy, do you know something I don't?" Thomas asked.

"Just be quiet Thomas, the answers will become clear to you soon enough," the fireman whispered.

The Driver had his back to the doorway, so he didn't see the person walk up to him and place her hands over his eyes.

There was a giggle, then; "guess who?"

The Driver gasped, "Twilight?"

He spun round, and sure enough, there was his teenage daughter; Twilight Sparkle. She was a beautiful girl with long purple hair with light purple and rose streaks. Her father was stunned at first, but then he jumped out of the cab, wrapped his arms around his little girl and gave her a big hug.

"So is this why you haven't written to us lately?" he asked.

"Yes Dad, it is," Twilight nodded. "I wanted to surprise you with my arrival, and I guess I did a good job."

"Uh excuse me, are you forgotting about me?" called another voice. It was coming from Thomas.

Twilight chuckled and walked up to his front end, "no of course not Thomas, I would never forget about you. You're my favourite engine after all."

"Really?" Thomas raised an eyebrow when he heard this, like he didn't believe her.

"Granted I've seen alot of steam engines across the pond, but you're still my number one favourite engine," she smiled.

That was more than enough prove for Thomas that Twilight was telling the truth, so he showed his trademark smile at her. Just then, the guard's whistle blew.

"Whoops, time to go to the junction," said the Driver.

"Mind if I tag along?" Twilight asked.

"Of course you can honey, it'll just be uncomfortable in the cab."

"Hey, have you ever been in the cab of a GG1 electric engine? I have and they are smaller than this."

Twilight climbed into the cab, the Driver opened the reverser and Thomas puffed off back down the branch line

At Knapford Junction, a red 2-6-0 tender engine was waiting for Thomas with the main line connection. This was James, the number 5 of the North Western Railway and is extermly proud of his paint. He doesn't like to get it dirty. Which is why on this day, he was being given a polish by a teenage girl with elegant purple hair. Her name was Rachel Arkwright, the daughter of James' Driver, but she has earned the nickname of Rarity over the years and so, the name has stuck.

James was complaining, "I love to be cleaned, but that Thomas is making me late, and he has the nerve to complain about us."

"Calm down James," said Mr Arkwright firmly. "We've only been here for a couple of minutes, and Thomas isn't due to arrive for another five minutes. So just be patient."

"I'll...argh!" James groaned. His funnel was cloaked. A last batch of bad coal had been put in his tender that morning and now he was feeling stuffed up.

"I understand that awful stuff had to go, but why did you have to give it to James?" Rarity asked crossly. "The ashes that come out of his funnel just ruin his paintwork. Paintwork, which I have just cleaned for him."

"It was the Controller's orders, use the last of it and then we can use the cleaner stuff."

"It doesn't seem far if you ask me."

Just then, Thomas arrived with his coaches. As he came to a stop, Rarity spotted a familar person inside his cab. She blinked several times just to make sure she wasn't seeing things. Then she gasped as Twilight stepped out of Thomas' cab.

"Twilight Sparkle?"

"Hello Rarity," Twilight smiled.

Rarity walked up to Twilight, surprised to see her old friend come home again. She smiled, then she took the time to look at Twilight's Outfit. "I really like your oufit Twilight, wherever did you get it?"

"Well I got these from various different stores, though the stars on my skirt were sewed on by my sister in law Cadance."

"It certainly adds a bit of flare to your outfit, and makes it look better."

"Uh speaking of flares, I think I'm going to blow again!" cried James.

"Oh no, Twilight get under the station canopy!"

Rarity and Twilight ran under the canopy and hid on the other side of the station building. They had just taken cover when James let out a huge sneeze, and blew out clouds of cinders and ashes out of his funnel. It covered everything, apart from Twilight and Rarity, in a thick black coat of dusty coal dust..

"Whew, that's better, I can breathe again," sighed James.

But now Thomas was unhappy, "thanks alot James, now I'm going to need a washdown."

Even Rarity was unhappy, "I just cleaned you for goodness sakes, now all my work is ruined. This is the Worst. Thing. EVER!"

Twilight rolled her eyes, she remembered back to when she lived on Sodor before leaving that Rarity would say those three words if something ever went wrong.

"Well there's no time to clean James off, we got to get going," said the Driver. "Come along Rarity."

"Sure father," she sighed unhappily. But she did smile back at Twilight, "it is good to see back again Twilight, I do hope we'll run into each other soon."

"But Rarity, I'm not..." but Twilight was interupted by the sound of the guard's whistle. Rarity jumped into the cab, the Driver opened the regulator and James puffed away with the main line stopper.

"Forgotten how busy it can get around here?" Thomas asked.

"Yes, I have forgotten," sighed Twilight. She turned back to the cab, "I've been away for too long."

"Ah don't worry sweetheart, you'll get used to it again after a while," smiled her father. "Now come on, we have to go to the big station next."

Twilight climbed back into the cab, then after the guard's whistle blew, Thomas puffed on towards the big station.

The North Western Railway has two major big stations. The one at the far end of the Island is at Barrow, where the North Western meets with Northern Rail, or commonly known to many as the Other Railway. The one Thomas was going to was at a place called Tidmouth. Tidmouth houses a big railyard, locomotive sheds, shops and lines that now go beyond the station itself. The town is also a big place where people can shop for just about anything they are looking for.

Thomas soon reached the big station where Twilight saw an unfamilar engine. The engine had a wooden body, a tall cab and painted in a slightly darker red than James was. He had the numbers 1917 and a gold nameplate which read 'Stafford'.

"I don't recall seeing him before, who is that engine?"

"That Twilight, is Stafford the Electric Engine. When the workloads got too intense for Charlie to handle, Stafford was bought from the National Railway Museum to help with shunting duties around here. Stafford's done so well that sometimes Charlie isn't even needed here."

"Well that stinks, doesn't that mean he's stuck in his shed?"

"Not quite Twilight, he often goes from branch line to branch line, helping out whenever he can. Oh, here he comes now, I guess he's heading to another line."

Twilight and Thomas watched as a purple tank engine with a tall funnel and six red driving wheels rolled past with a string of loaded vans and ballast trucks. He whistled a greeting, then disappeared into the distance.

As passengers got off the train, the fireman uncoupled Thomas and the Driver took him to the water tower to have his extended water tanks filled up. Twilight found a bucket, took some water from the tower and started washing Thomas.

"Can't have you running around covered in coal dust now can we?" she smiled.

"No I guess not. Thanks Twilight."

As Twilight cleaned away and the fireman filled up the tanks, Stafford went to the coach yards and returned with several brown bogie wheeled coaches with yellow lining in tow. He shunted them to Platform 3, then rolled off to do other jobs. Twilight knew this was another local train, but she was not expecting to see a big blue pacific steam engine being backed onto the train. The engine was Gordon, a classic London North Eastern Railway A3 steam locomotive in NWR blue. A brother engine of the same class once ran at 124mph.

"Since when does Gordon run local trains?" Twilight asked.

"Since 2011," answered Thomas' fireman. "There are no coal or water facilities over on the mainland, so a high speed train was bought to do the express runs and Gordon was given the stopping trains. It took a while to get used to it, but he seems to be doing okay with it right now. He still gets to pull the express from time to time, but it's not that often. The works keeps those diesels in good working order."

On the platform was another teenage girl. She was watching Gordon back onto the train. As he was getting coupled up, she took one glance over the yards, gasped and then ran over there.

"Hey Twilight, I thought that was you. My gosh, you've really grown since the last time I saw you."

Twilight turned to face the other girl, "Railey Dash? Oh my goodness, you've really grown up too."

Railey Dash, more commonly known as Rainbow Dash, was another one of Twilight's friends. The reason she was called 'Rainbow Dash' was because of her hair, it was long with a pony tail on the back and it had six colors; red, orange, yellow, green, blue and purple. Rainbow Dash sulked unhappily.

"Oh come on! You've been away for four years and you've forgotten my nickname?"

Twilight chuckled, "of course not, I know you prefer the name 'Rainbow Dash' better than Railey."

"You got that right. Rainbow Dash sounds more daring and impressive than Railey Dash, plus it makes more sense. Still, enough about me, what have you been up to? How come you're back? Is this a vacation?"

"Gee, and I thought Pinkie Pie asked alot of questions," Twilight muttered to herself. "Well I..."

But she was interupted by a guard's whistle.

"Whoops, I got to go, I'm meeting up with the football team this evening, hope to see you around before you take off again."

Twilight tried to say something, but Rainbow Dash was already taking off. She got on board the train and Gordon rattled away. Twilight kicked the ground unhappily, "I hate it when something interuptes me when I'm about to speak."

"Well this is a busy railway honey," said her father, "that's to be expected. But maybe you could answer Rainbow Dash's last question anyways."

"Why bother, something else will interupte me."

"No it won't, just tell us Twilight," Thomas said kindly.

Twilight sighed, looked around to make sure nothing was going to interupte her this time, then she gave her answer. "I'm moving back to Sodor, it was fun travelling and all, but to be honest, I miss the old Sudrian ways. I just miss being here with all my friends and family, it made me feel a little sad."

"Well then, allow me to be the first to say 'Welcome Home Twilight'."

"Thanks Thomas, it's good to hear that."

At last, Thomas' tanks were filled up and he was ready to head back to his coaches; Annie and Clarabel. As he was being backed onto the train, they heard an explosion, which made Thomas jump. Luckily, the Driver stopped him in time before he bumped the coaches.

"Take it easy there Thomas," he said, "it's just Pinkie Pie."

Everyone looked and saw Percy, a small green saddletank engine with four driving wheels, coming in with some trucks loaded with stone. In his cab was another teenage girl, the source of the explosion sounds. This was Andrea Pie, but since her clothes were mostly pink and her hair was pink, everyone who knew her often called her 'Pinkie Pie'. She liked to make people laugh and loved to throw parties. Today, she blew off a mini party cannon cause she saw Twilight.

"That sound's going to stick in my head for ages," groaned Percy.

"Sorry Percy," said Pinkie Pie. "But I had to do that, Twilight's home!"

Twilight knew she wouldn't have enough time for a chat, so she quickly said; "And I'm back to stay Pinkie, I'm not going anywhere."

"That is teeeeeeeeeeeriffic!" Pinkie Pie cheered. "We should have a party later. But we got to go now, bye-bye!"

Percy puffed past the station and over to the railyards, disappearing out of sight. Thomas rolled his eyes, "she may have grown up since you last saw her Twilight, but she's still the same old Pinkie Pie."

"Yes I can tell."

At that moment, the guard's whistle blew and Thomas puffed out of the station. Suddenly though, there was another whistle and Thomas' Driver stopped the train.

"Ohh! What now?" groaned Thomas.

The Stationmaster came forward to explain what was going on, "There was a derailment along your route to the branch line, which means you'll have to travel on the main line until you reach Knapford Junction. I've already informed Control and they'll allow you onto the main line."

"Oh bother, now we're going to be late."

"Can't be helped Thomas," said his Driver. "Now come on, let's go."

Thomas started again while the guard explained to the passengers of what was going on. Inside the cab, Twilight was beginning to feel tired. All the travelling she had been doing lately was beginning to take it's toll on her.

"You feeling okay honey?" her father asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, I'm just looking forward to going home and resting on my bed again. Is my room still the same as I had left it?"

"It is indeed, your mother and I never touched it once. Maybe clear the dust off your things, but that's about it, it's just as you had left it."

"That's good," she smiled. "Still, I wonder if I'll meet up with anymore of my friends today."

She was due to find out.

The journey back to the junction passed several stations. As they approached a station known by many as Wellsworth, they spotted a red signal and Thomas had to stop.

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait," said the Wellsworth Stationmaster. "James is due threw with a goods train any minute now, we'll put you on a siding out of the way."

"Oh joy, this just gets better and better," grumbled Thomas sarcastically.

The passengers were furious too. They wanted to get back to the branch line, yet these delays were holding them up. Thomas reversed and backed into a siding out of the way. The passengers continued to grumble.

"Cheer up there partners," said another voice. "We might have something here that will help y'all forget your troubles. Freshly made Apple brown bettys and apple cider."

"I know that voice," gasped Twilight.

She looked back to the carriages and saw a teenage girl selling home-made drinks and food. This girl was a country girl with blonde hair and had a cowboy hat on top of her head. Her name was Jackie Smith, but Twilight knew her better as...

"Applejack?"

The girl looked to the front of the train, and like so many of Twilight's friends, gasped when she saw the purple haired girl.

"So Pinkie Pie wasn't fibbing when she sent that text message," she chuckled as she handed an apple brown betty to a passenger, "the legendary Twilight Sparkle has come home."

"I'm not that legendary," chuckled Twilight. She climbed out of the cab, walked up to her old friend and gave her a hug.

"My golly it's been too long, how are things across the pond?"

"They're good, they're rebuilding the world's largest steam locomotive and I actually saw that engine move for the first time. Mind you, those Big Boys got loud voices."

Applejack laughed, "of course they do, they're _Big Boys_ after all."

"Still, can't complain, everything's been great, but nothing beats Sodor and all the wonders this Island has to offer."

"Hence why you've come home huh?"

"Yep, and I'm excited about it, just like a young kid. Now tell me, how are things at the Orchard?"

"Oh can't complain either. Trevor's still hard at work, in fact he just came back from an overhaul, and we've delivered so many apples this year that we've set a new record."

"Yeah you Smiths are always setting records," Twilight chuckled. "Well that and challenging Rainbow Dash to a race every few days."

"Hey, I can't help it."

The two got into talking while Applejack continued selling Brown Bettys and Apple Cider. No sooner had she sold her last brown betty than James came into view. He grumbled as he pulled in with chattering trucks.

"Thanks for holding us up James," Thomas called rudely.

"Don't blame me," snorted James, "it was the trucks, they were muttering, chattering and holding me back so. It took every ounce of strength I had to get over Gordon's hill."

"Excuses, excuses, that's all you ever make James."

James snorted and rattled off down the line.

"Well, I see you lot will be going soon, I better head off myself," said Applejack. "Oh and don't worry about Spike, Fluttershy's taken great care of him."

Applejack said good bye to Twilight, then headed off to meet up with Trevor, a vintage traction engine in dark green, that was waiting in the parking lot.

With the line now clear, Twilight got back into the cab and Thomas puffed back onto the main line.

By the time they returned to Ffarquhar, Twilight was completely worn out. She thanked Thomas for the ride, then set off for home. Her mother 'Voilet Sparkle' was very happy to see her, but seeing how tired Twilight was, she gladly allowed her daughter to go back to her room. Twilight's room is not like most girl's rooms, oh sure she had a few stuffed animals, one of which she called 'Owlicious', but she mostly had train items and a few that were models of the engines of the North Western Railway.

"I'm truely home," she sighed and collapsed onto her bed.

A few hours later, her mobile phone rang. She picked it up and noticed it was from Applejack, "hey Twilight, do you mind coming by Ffarquhar?"

"How come? And why are you at Ffarquhar?"

"I'll explain later, can you come though?"

"Sure, I'm on my way."

When she got to Ffarquhar, Twilight found that all the lights were out. Hardly anything could be seen. Before she could even ask of what was going on, there came a cry of 'SURPRISE!' The lights suddenly came on, and Twilight found herself surronded by all her friends. And she had discovered too that her friends had decorated the station and hung a banner that said 'Welcome Home Twilight'.

"You guys put this all together for me?"

"Of course we did," said Pinkie Pie cheerfully, "you're back to stay Twilight, it wouldn't be fair if we didn't give you a proper welcome home party."

"Are you really back to stay?" asked Rarity.

"Yes guys, I'm here to stay, I'm not going anywhere for a long time."

"Oh that's wonderful," said a voice. Twilight smiled as another one of her friends stepped forward. This was a girl named Flora Shy, but she's most commonly known by many as Fluttershy, a teenage girl with beautiful pink hair and had a passion for animals. "We've all missed you Twilight, but I do believe he's missed you more."

Sitting next to Fluttershy was Spike, Twilight's little dog.

Spike barked happily and ran up to Twilight. She picked him up and gave him a big hug, "I missed you too Spike." This was met with several licks of his tounge, "and I missed all of you as well."

"Well shucks, we missed you too Sugarcube," smiled Applejack.

"I guess now there's only thing left to say." Pinkie Pie paused, and all together, everyone said in unison, "Welcome Home Twilight Sparkle!"

And the party began. There was plenty of food, thanks to Applejack and Fluttershy, good music brought in by Rainbow Dash and Rarity, and of course, the party decorations were from Pinkie Pie. Everyone had a good time, especially Twilight.

"You know from this moment onwards, your life is never going to be normal again," Thomas commented to her.

"Maybe, but I love this kind of life Thomas," smiled Twilight. She sighed happily, took a sip of the home-made apple cider and said; "it's good to be home again."


	2. S1 Episode 2: Duck & Rainbow Dash

_**Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover Series**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 2: Duck & Rainbow Dash**_

It was a busy morning at Tidmouth Station. Gordon the Big A3 pacific was waiting at the front of his local passenger train, but before he could go anywhere, he had to take on more water. Due to heavy traffic coming in and going out of the station, Gordon wasn't able to do that. To make matters worse, his Driver had gone to speak with the Stationmaster and hadn't returned yet.

"What's keeping him?" groaned Gordon. "My passengers are going to be complaining if they don't get going."

"Uh Gordon, I think you're going to have bigger problems than grumbling passengers." The fireman had been keeping an eye on the water gauge and as they waited, the water level started to go down even more. "We got to get you some water, otherwise we're going to have a repeat performance of two years ago."

Gordon shuddered, remembering that two years ago a rock smashed a hole into his boiler and caused him to leak all his water, and soon led to him stopping right on the main line. He did not want to go threw that experience again.

"You're lucky we didn't do any damage that day," said the fireman. "Still, we got to get you to the water tower. Ohh, where is your Driver?"

The fireman looked, but couldn't see the Driver. However, he did spot Rainbow Dash, kicking a football up and down several times. "Well we need someone to watch over you. Hey Rainbow Dash, can you come over here for a minute?"

Rainbow Dash came running over, "what's the matter Uncle Donnie?"

"Well Gordon's running low on water and I can't see your father anywhere. Do you mind watching over Gordon and making sure the water level doesn't go out?"

"Uh I guess I could do that, but wouldn't it be simpler just to drive Gordon over to the water tower?"

"That's why I need to find your father, we need to know of when we can go threw. As you can see Rainbow, it's quite busy right now, going threw would be too dangerous. Just watch over Gordon, we should be back soon."

And with that, the fireman went off to find the Driver. Rainbow Dash had been in Gordon's cab many times in the past, so she knew which gauges to keep watch over.

"Waiting, I hate waiting."

"And you hate losing too."

"Right you are Big G, right you are." Big G was the nickname Rainbow Dash had given Gordon several years back when she became a teenager. He didn't mind the name, he actually liked it.

The duo waited a long time while more trains came in. The time for Gordon's departure was coming and his water level was nearing to the point where his fire would have to be dropped.

"Come on Driver, where are you?" Gordon groaned.

Rainbow Dash groaned too, "I'll be late for Football practice if those two don't show up soon."

"I rather just go to the water tower now. There's no traffic now, so we can go threw."

"Big G, I like the way you think, let's go." She uncoupled Gordon, then once back in the cab, she opened the regulator and Gordon moved out of the station.

The Driver and fireman were on their way back after finally learning of when they could move. They were shocked though to see Gordon moving and with Rainbow Dash at the controls.

"Railey stop!" cried her father. "Three trains are..." but what he said next Rainbow couldn't hear, they were too far off.

"I hate it when he calls me Railey. No matter, I'm sure he meant to say those three trains will be waiting for us, don't you think Big G?"

"Uh, actually I think we're the ones who are suppose to wait! BRAKES NOW!"

Rainbow Dash slammed on the brakes and Gordon went into a screeching hault. James was coming in with a train of his own, he had to slam on his brakes. Luckily, singalmen switched him onto a different track to avoid a disaster. James stopped, but with his trucks blocking a few lines. Charlie came in with several vans and screeched to a stop, blocking more lines.

Finally came Henry, a rebuilt engine that looks like a London Midland Scottish Black 5 in green. He was bringing in more passengers. When he saw the mess ahead, he slammed on his brakes and stopped with inches away from James' brake van. Signals went red at once, not that anyone could move with three trains blocking the tracks.

"Uh, whoops," said Rainbow Dash meekily. "Maybe we won't get caught."

" **GORDON!"**

"I think you're wrong on this one Rainbow Dash."

A stout gentleman hurried over angerily, alongside Gordon's Driver and fireman. The stout gentleman in a fancy suit was Controller of the North Western railway, 'Sir Topham Hatt', but some call him the Fat Controller.

"Oh Railey, what have you done?" sighed her father unhappily.

"I didn't mean to, I was just trying to help."

"I want you to go to my office and wait there!" the Fat Controller said firmly to her. "As for you Gordon, you will get your tender filled up, then you're going back to the sheds. I'll have another engine take your train!"

"Yes sir," groaned Gordon.

Rainbow Dash didn't argue, she climbed out of the cab and walked sadly over to the Fat Controller's office.

She waited there for roughly twenty minutes all by herself. With each passing second, she grew more and more worried of what the Fat Controller would have to say about what happened. At last, the Fat Controller arrived.

"So, Rainbow Dash is it?"

"You can call Railey, that's my actual name."

"Right, just like 'Big G' is Gordon's nickname." The Fat Controller sat in his chair, staring firmly at Rainbow Dash, "now you do understand the seriousness of the situation right? You nearly caused rear-end collisions, derailments and passengers could've been hurt."

"I know Sir and I'm sorry, I just wanted to help by giving Gordon some extra water. At least then he wouldn't have to run late."

"It's thoughtful, however your actions held up the main line and it's taken up till now to get the trains moving again. I even had to ask Murdoch, our orange giant to take the train and he wasn't even in steam yet."

Rainbow Dash looked down shamefully to the floor.

"However, Gordon has confessed that he came up with the idea that caused the incident."

"Yes, but I went along with it."

"Indeed, but I won't scold you like I just did with Gordon. However, your father and I have agreed that maybe it's better if you work with a different engine instead of Gordon, maybe then you'll learn to be more careful."

"Another engine? Like Henry or James?"

"Not quite, someone different." The Fat Controller looked threw his timetables, "we'll put you on the night shift. You can go home after this talk and get some rest, then go to your football practice and come back here to work with that engine."

"Okay, but which engine is it?"

"Well let's see, my two big diesels are away, so that leaves...Duck."

Rainbow Dash gasped, "No! Not Duck, anyone but Duck!"

"Duck had offered to take over the duties of the late night goods until the diesels return. I think Duck would be a most suitable engine for you to work with."

"Please Sir, I don't want to work with Duck. He goes on and on about the Great Western, he doesn't understand me at all! Please Sir, anyone but Duck."

But the Fat Controller was firm, "you will work with Duck, you could learn a few things from him. Good day Ms Dash."

Rainbow Dash walked sadly out of the office, and out to where her friends were waiting for her.

"What kind of punishment are you getting this time partner?" Applejack asked.

"The worst kind."

"You have to work the coal chute at Crosby. Ugh!" groaned Rarity. "Just thinking of that dirty dusty place makes my skin crawl."

"It's worse than that."

"You're not being banned from the yards are you?" Twilight asked.

"No not that, it's worse."

"How can it be worse than being banned from the yards?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rainbow Dash fell to her knees and cried out, "I have to work with Duck!"

There was silence agmost the group, then Applejack burst into laughter, "well it serves you right for thinking you always know best," she said. "Good luck working with him Rainbow Dash."

"What's wrong with working with Duck?" Twilight asked. "He's a fine engine that works by the rules."

"Oh yes Darling," said Rarity, "however he does have a tendacy to talk about the Great Western."

"Not a tendacy," groaned Rainbow Dash, "more like he's _always_ talking about the Great Western. He won't stop talking about it. Twilight, you got to help me, talk to Sir Topham Hatt and ask him if I can work with someone else. Please!"

"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for that, I got to meet up with Sunset Shimmer at Crovan's Gate, you're on your own for this one."

The others left, leaving Rainbow Dash alone and miserable.

Sadly, Rainbow Dash didn't get much sleep that afternoon and at practice, she messed up quite a bit. Her coach was actually worried about her.

"I'm just having an off day," Rainbow Dash groaned to her coach.

As the sun set for another day, Rainbow Dash arrived back at the yards. It was all clean now and the few trains that ran in the night were just leaving. She watched sadly as Neville, a Black Q1 Ugly Duckling steam engine, pulled away with one of the last local trains of the day.

"I wish I was riding with Neville," Rainbow Dash muttered to herself.

She soon found Duck in a siding and being prepared. Duck is a Great Western 5700 Pannier tank engine with the Numbers '5741' on the sides of his cab. His actual name is Montaque, but after hearing everyone say he waddles, he went along with the name he has now. His Driver was just fitting him with a lamp when Rainbow arrived.

"Ahh Ms Rainbow Dash, you're on time," said Duck.

Rainbow Dash kicked some stones, "really? I was hoping to be late tonight," She said sarcastically.

Duck didn't find that remark funny, "never joke about being late. There are only two ways of doing things young Rainbow, the Great Western Way or the Wrong Way. And you're talking about doing things the wrong way."

"Yes I get that! Now let's just get going. The sooner this job is done the better."

"Hold up there Rainbow Dash, we can't go anywhere until we're sure all the joints have been oiled and Duck is ready to go."

Rainbow Dash waited another fifteen minutes, which to her seemed like forever. At last they were ready, Duck took on plenty of water and coal, then once coupled to a small goods train, he set off into the night, slowly.

They stopped at every station and picked up more trucks. Rainbow Dash was in charge of coupling them up, but that seemed to be the only bit of excitment she would have during the journey.

"No Talking, no music and no fun," she groaned, "it's no wonder why I don't want to work with you."

"Well we do talk Rainbow Dash," said Duck. "We often talk about the good old days. Oh yes, the Castles, the Kings, the Halls, the Auto Tanks, all of which were on the..."

"Great Western, yes I am aware of that!" snapped Rainbow Dash. "Thank you Duck, but you've already given me the most boring night of my life, don't make me suffer anymore. Even Duke on the Skarloey Railway would be better."

"Now that's just rude of you to say."

Rainbow Dash went silent after that, and so did the whole journey, with the only sounds coming from Duck and the rattling trucks behind him.

By early morning, the work was done, but the duo were not speaking to each other. Duck thought Rainbow Dash was the rudest girl he ever met, and Rainbow Dash, well her opinions hadn't changed a bit. She was actually quite pleased to get away from him.

Duck puffed back to the big engine sheds where he found several of the engines waiting.

"How was your night out with Dashie?" James asked in a sarcastic way.

"I think you know how it went James," Duck answered crossly. "I'm only trying to share my knowledge with that kid and she has the nerve to say I give her a headache."

"Well you always give us a headache when you talk about the Great Western," muttered Gordon.

"Typical of you lot, never willing to listen to good advice. You just go on with your judgment, which is how you and Rainbow got into trouble Gordon."

Before an argument could break out, BoCo, a Co-Bo Metropoliton Vicars diesel engine, broke into the conversation.

"Well Duck, if trying to do things the Great Western way didn't work on Rainbow Dash, maybe something else can."

"But what? I don't know any other way."

"Have you forgotten when you and Thomas took Harold back to the Search and Rescue centre? You learned another way to do things and you got Harold to the centre, albeit with some damage, but you got him there regardless."

"Hmm, that's true," muttered Duck. In the background, Gordon and James were quietly laughing under their breath. "But Rainbow Dash can be a little bit reckless from time to time, and rather boastful."

"Perhaps, but if you can find a way to work with her, maybe she'll enjoy working with you."

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to try."

So later that day, when Duck saw Applejack heading off for home, he asked her on how he could work with Rainbow Dash. She of course laughed at first, but then got serious.

"Well from what I know about that gal, she likes things to be '20% Cooler' and she likes to get the jobs done quickly."

"But we can't work too quickly, we could have an accident."

Applejack paused, thinking about it even more, "Well she sometimes likes working with music. She often says it helps her to pass the time, plus it brings a smile to her face."

"Music huh? Hmm, well it's different, but I guess it's worth a shot."

"Good luck, though I doubt Rainbow will be excited to work with you again, uh no offence Duck."

"None taken."

Applejack said her good nights and headed off. Duck asked his Driver if he had his mobile music player, "I do Duck, but I don't know about working with music."

"Okay fine, we won't use music, we'll just listen to her complaining all night."

"Fine, we'll use it."

The Driver was also tired of listening to the complaining, so he set up his mobile music player in a corner of Duck's cab and hooked it up to some portable speakers. He often uses these during breaks.

At last, Rainbow Dash arrived and still looking rather annoyed.

"Good evening Rainbow, ready to work with us again?"

"I guess, but it's not going to be any fun," she sighed and climbed into the cab.

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Duck was coupled up to some more trucks, then he puffed out of the yards at his usual pace. Rainbow Dash still wasn't happy, she watched the sights go by and sighed.

"Such a nice evening tonight isn't it?" Duck asked sometime after they started.

"I guess so." Then Rainbow Dash went silent again.

"Certainly quiet too. If only we had something to liven things up...eh Driver?"

The Driver nodded and reached down to his mobile music player. He pressed a button and music came out instantly. Rainbow Dash was quite surprised, "are you sure we should be listening to music? Is that the Great Western way of doing things?"

"While I admit we didn't listen to music while we worked back then, as we didn't have these modern devices, it was okay to listen to music, as long as we focus on our work."

Moments later, Duck started singing along to the song, which really surprised Rainbow Dash. Then came the biggest surprise.

"Come on now Dashie, don't leave me as the only singer tonight."

But Rainbow Dash didn't sing. Not at first anyways. In the end, she couldn't resist and started singing along with Duck. They sang all the way down the line, they sang as they collected more trucks and they even sang as they waited at red signals. Compared to the previous night, Rainbow Dash was actually enjoying herself.

"Maybe Duck isn't as bad as I thought he was," she thought to herself.

In what seemed to be no time at all, the train reached Barrow station. The diesel from the Other Railway was very surprised to see them early, but said nothing as he was coupled up and rattled away.

The journey back was just as good as before and soon they reached the yards, just as the sun began rising for the day.

"It's amazing how time flies when you're having a good time," Duck commented.

"I can agree to that," Rainbow Dash smiled.

The Driver turned off the mobile music player before they entered the yard, but still Duck and Rainbow Dash sang, very quietly, as they shunted the trucks into place. At last the work was done and Rainbow Dash came up to the front to speak with Duck.

"I'll admit that when I was told that I had to work with you, I wasn't happy as I thought you were a...uh, how do I put this?"

"A fuddy-duddy?"

"Yeah let's go with that. However, you proved me wrong Duck, you're actually quite cool. 120% Cooler than what I thought."

Duck chuckled, "I never thought I'd hear you say that Dashie. Still, we all enjoyed working with you, it'll be sad when your punishment's up and you can go back to your regular lifestyle."

"Well who says I can't visit you on the Little Western? I can ride your train anytime, and maybe we can work together again someday." She looked around and confessed, "I enjoyed working with you and your crew too, just don't tell anybody else, or I'm going to deny it."

"Don't worry, this will be our little secret," and he winked to her, like this.

Rainbow Dash smiled and winked back at Duck before leaving for home.

Rainbow Dash worked with Duck for a few more nights, and while at times he did talk of the Great Western and the way they did things on his old railway, Rainbow didn't mind. She listened to every word with great interest, and Duck always listened to her many stories as well without complaining once.

They were sad though when her punishment ended and Rainbow Dash went back to her original lifestyle.

"I'm glad that's over with," Rainbow Dash said to Gordon and her friends, "that silly Great Western engine was driving me crazy with all of his stories. It was giving me a _serious_ headache."

"You weren't much better yourself," grumbled Duck as he puffed off.

Gordon felt sorry for Rainbow, but Applejack just smirked, "serves ya right anyways."

But Twilight knew differently. She had seen the duo have a normal conversation in the yards once, but for her friend's sake, she said nothing.

"Wouldn't do us any good if everyone knew," she thought only to herself.


	3. S1 Episode 3: Sunset Shimmer & the Dog

Hello there loyal readers, I know many of them have been waiting patiently for the third installment of Season 1 of this fan-made crossover series of Thomas & Friends and Equestria Girls, and I apologize for the wait again. I had some trouble working on the plot and more than a few times, I had to change some parts of the story to make it work. Finally though, I have finished it and it's ready for your viewing. This chapter will mention a character that will appear later in the series, and it's also dedicated to the volunteers at animal shelters and the groups that help prevent cruelity towards animals. Hopefully Episode 4 won't take long to put together.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 3: Sunset Shimmer & the Dog**_

"Miss Shimmer, I must ask you to stop pacing please. You're making me a little dizzy going back and forth every few seconds," said a brown narrow gauge tender engine named Duke.

"Sorry Duke, I'm just nervous. I haven't seen my friend in four years, I don't know what to say to her."

The girl in question was Rebecca Shimmer, the young daughter of Edward the Blue Engine's Driver. She lives at Wellsworth, but when she was younger, she used to cause trouble, and she's still paying for her actions by working on the Skarloey Line. These days though, she's much kinder and more caring to others.

Rebecca is a very beautiful girl who always wears a black jacket, a purple shirt and an orange skirt. Her hair had the colors yellow and red, which matched that of the colors of a sunset, which is why many of her friends call her 'Sunset Shimmer'.

Due to the incident at the big station, the train Twilight Sparkle was riding on was running late. At last, the train arrived behind Molly, a Claud Hamilton steam engine in yellow with white lining. The waiting passengers got on board while the ones that had been onboard got off. Sunset Shimmer looked to see if she could find Twilight and finally, after half a minute, she spotted her.

"My gosh, she's really grown up," Sunset thought to herself. She then called out; "Hey Twilight, I'm over here!"

Twilight looked and saw her friend waving to her. She ran down the steps and over to her friend, "hello Sunset Shimmer, it's been a while hasn't it?"

"It sure has, but what took you so long to get here?"

"Well there was a little incident at the Big Station with Gordon and Rainbow Dash, which caused many of the trains to get held up. It's a long story...actually it's not, it's all because of impatience."

"Impatience always leads to trouble," muttered Duke.

"Wiser words couldn't have been said Duke," smiled Sunset. Just then, they heard the guard's whistle, "uh oh, we better get on board, I don't want to be late for my job at the quarry."

"The quarry?"

Twilight and Sunset climbed on board, then Duke set off down the little narrow gauge lines, while Molly continued on down the standard gauge tracks towards Barrow.

Along the way, Sunset Shimmer told Twilight Sparkle that as part of her punishment, she had to work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. She didn't mind the work, it means getting to be around others instead of cleaning station offices alone.

"I still can't believe you're on punishment work, even after five years."

"Well you got to remember Twilight, I did alot of bad things when I was younger. Thankfully, that'll be over in three weeks and I can go back to living a normal life. Although," she paused, "I have gotten used to working all the time, so it'll be hard to go back to living a normal life."

Twilight smiled, "well with us by your side, you won't have to face the challenges alone."

"Yeah I know that, thanks Twilight."

After some time, Duke reached the station before the Blue Mountain Quarry. Here, the two girls boarded the guard's van of another train and rode on to the quarry. Twilight was amazed when she saw all the wonders of the quarry. There were plenty of railway tracks, both standard and narrow gauge, plenty of machines and blue stones everywhere.

"Now you know why they call this place the Blue Mountain Quarry," Sunset said to her.

"Well bust my old boiler, if it isn't Twilight Sparkle," said another voice. The two girls looked and saw a red narrow gauge engine with a very tall funnel puff alongside their train. This was Skarloey, the Railway's oldest engine and Number 1 too. "You youngsters always seem to grow up so fast."

"Hello Skarloey, it's good to see you're still in steam," Twilight called happily.

Finally their train stopped and the two girls got out of the brake van. Twilight took in the time to admire all the sights of the quarry, while Skarloey pulled up next to them.

"So, have you come to help out for the day?"

"Yes I have, and to also meet up with Sunset Shimmer."

"Pah, like you need to do that with a foolish troublemaker like her," grumbled the engine in front of the train. This was Duncan, a red engine with a very tall funnel and had the number six on his side.

"Leave her alone Duncan," snapped Skarloey, "she's changed from back then, and she doesn't need you to remind her of those days."

"Don't worry about it Skarloey, I'm getting used to it."

"Well that kind of behaviour is not acceptable. The Thin Controller told you to be nice Duncan, or do we need to remind you of that grumpy passenger you had last year?"

Duncan groaned and said no more. He was uncoupled and puffed away to do some shunting.

"As you can see, my past still comes back to haunt me. But I don't let it bother me, for my past is not today you know."

"Glad you're still looking on the bright side of things Sunset," smiled Skarloey.

Twilight agreed, "you know, with words like that, you could make a song everyone will like."

"Perhaps I will, but for now, we got work to do."

In a matter of mintues, the quarry was buzzing with activity as stones were brought down from the high hills, thanks to the Narrow Gauge engines, and were loaded into standard gauge trucks or lorries to be taken elsewhere. To add on top of all that, stones were blasted off the walls in the main base of the quarry and those stones were loaded up, ready to be taken away.

Twilight had never been to the quarry, so this was her first time getting to meet Owen, a giant wench that lowered stones down to the platform where the stones were loaded into standard gauge trucks, then there was Merrik the giant crane. When he wasn't sleeping, Twilight found that he was quite the cheerful crane. She later met another standard gauge diesel shunter in green with yellow stripes, he was called Paxton and he was really friendly. He even gave Twilight a welcome home, even though they had just met.

"Gotten to meet the entire gang?" Sunset Shimmer asked her a little later.

"Yes I have, Owen, Merrik and Paxton are very nice and I'm glad to call them my friends."

"Good to hear, but you're missing one."

"I am?" Twilight raised an eyebrow upon hearing this, "who am I..." but she was cut off when she heard a loud whistle from above. It was coming from a green narrow gauge engine with a tall funnel and four driving wheels. Moments later, he appeared on ground level and he looked quite shaken. "That's the one you were talking about right?"

"Yes. that's Luke, he's got quite an interesting past, but we'll talk about that later." Sunset walked up to Luke, he was still in shock, so she spoke to his crew, "what happened up there? We could hear your whistling."

"A little dog jumped in front of us and nearly got hit," answered the Driver. "That was until we blew the whistle and scared it off."

"Oh no not again," groaned Skarloey as he pulled up on another track. "That's the third time that dog has come into the quarry and nearly gotten hurt by us."

"Too bad Fluttershy's not here," said Twilight, "she'd know how to handle that dog."

"Well either way, the dog's gone now," said Luke's fireman, "and hopefully it'll stay away from the tracks."

"Me too," sighed Luke, who finally snapped back to his senses. He then properly introduced himself to Twilight Sparkle.

Later on, Sunset Shimmer was riding in the cab of the Skarloey Railway's No 4; Peter Sam, originally known as Stuart on the Mid Sodor Railway. They were heading up into the upper levels to collect more stone to go to the Wharf. As they came out of the tunnel, they heard small whining from close by. Sunset looked out and saw the same little dog from before, laying on the ground and looking frightened.

"Peter Sam, stop!" she cried.

Peter Sam's Driver applied the brakes and Sunset Shimmer walked over to where the dog was.

"Easy does it little one, I'm not going to hurt you," she said with a soft tone in her voice. The dog backed up at first, but as Sunset continued to speak to it, it began to calm down and slowly walked up to her, but it was still whimpering. "What's the matter? Are you okay?" As it got closer, Sunset could see the horrible sight. The dog had bruises all over and it was holding it's left paw in the air, "Who did this to you little one?"

"Is there a problem Sunset?" Peter Sam asked. "We can't hold up the line forever."

"There is a problem Peter Sam, the poor little doggie has been beaten up. We're taking it with us."

With the aid of Peter Sam's fireman, Sunset brought the dog over and into Peter Sam's cab, then they lowered it gently to the floor. To make it comfortable, Sunset took off her jacket and placed it underneath it's head.

"Okay Peter Sam, easy does it, we don't want to harm this dog anymore than it already is."

Peter Sam obeyed his Driver and slowly started away again. Sunset got out her mobile phone and called Fluttershy to meet them at the quarry. She said she was too nervous to go there at first, but when Sunset mentioned the hurt dog, she said she'd be there on the double.

Sure enough, later on, when Peter Sam returned to the quarry floor, there was Fluttershy with a little doctor's bag, and the vet standing beside her. Duncan rolled his eyes, "playing dress up? Really Sunset, nowis _not_ the time to be playing, or have you forgotten what work really is?"

"Oh stow it Duncan," snapped Peter Sam, "we got a real injuried animal here."

At first, Duncan didn't believe Peter Sam, but when he saw Sunset Shimmer and Peter Sam's Driver bring the injuried dog out of the cab, he quickly subsided into silence.

"Easy does it," Fluttershy adviced to them, "bring it slowly to us."

They did, and Sunset was kind enough to give the dog her jacket again to rest it's head.

"Come on Sunset," said the Driver, "we got to get back to work."

Sunset really didn't want to leave the dog, but she knew it was in good hands, so she climbed back into Peter Sam's cab and the little engine puffed off once more.

A short time later, Peter Sam returned with empty trucks ready to go back up to the hills. He stopped near to where the vet's van could be seen. The dog now had a cast around it's left paw, and had several bandages on it's body.

"It's just a little sprain, that's all," smiled Fluttershy, but then the smile faded away. "The bruises though, they were from someone beating it up."

"Who would do such a thing?" asked Peter Sam, who was disgusted to hear such a thing.

The Driver sighed unhappily, "it happens from time to time Peter Sam. Some people get it into their heads that they do whatever they want to sweet innocent creatures, and think it's fun too."

"It's not fun," said Sunset angerily. "This little doggie did not deserve to be beaten up."

"While everyone here knows that, the owner probably doesn't. Either that," continued the Driver, "or the person has alot of anger issues and takes it out on the dog. It happens, and I often read about it on my tablet every morning."

Sunset just shook her head. She then walked up to the dog. It growled at her at first, but once it sniffed her fingers, it calmed down and allowed her to pat it on the head.

"Well what do you know, I think that dog really likes you Sunset."

"Yeah I guess it does. I've always had a fondness for dogs, ever since I first saw Twilight with Spike. Speaking of which, where is Twilight?"

"Oh, Luke took her up into the high hills to show her around," answered Fluttershy.

"So, what's going to happen with the dog now?" Peter Sam asked.

Fluttershy was about to answer when the vet came to the back end of the van, "we'll be taking the dog to the animal shelter so it can rest, then we have no choice but to give the dog back to it's owner."

Peter Sam was horrified, "but the injuries..."

"The dog is the owner's property, there's nothing we can do about it unless the dog owner is caught in the act."

With that, the dog was moved to the back seat of the van. Fluttershy waved to her friends and they set off for the animal shelter. Sunset looked down to the ground unhappily, "it's not right," she muttered. "It's a crime, just like beating up on a child, and it's disgusting."

"You can say that again," groaned Peter Sam.

Still, there was nothing more Sunset Shimmer could do, so she once again climbed back into Peter Sam's cab and they headed for the higher level of the quarry.

Later that night, both Twilight and Sunset went to the Wellsworth Pet Shelter. When they arrived, they found Fluttershy trying to get the dog to eat some food, but it just kept it's head down low and was whimpering.

"It's been like this ever since we came back to the shelter," Fluttershy told her friends. "I've tried singing to it, talking to it, but nothing works."

Sunset walked up towards the dog, and as soon as it saw her, it barked happily and waved it's tail.

"Hey there little one, Fluttershy tells me you're not eating," she said calmly to it. "I don't know how long you've been at the quarry, but I'm sure you haven't eaten anything over the last few days. Now come on, eat up."

This time, the dog did listen and ate plenty out of the bowl.

"And here I thought I was the only one that could talk to animals," smiled Fluttershy.

"Well I can't really talk to animals like you can, it's just...I think it listens to me more because I'm the first friendly person it's seen in ages." The dog barked as if to agree with Sunset. She then reached her hand out and patted it on the head again. "I hate to give it back to it's owner, but there is nothing I can really do."

The ringing of the front door bells caught all three girl's attentions. They all looked and saw a middle aged man walking in.

"Excuse me, but I got a call about my daughter's dog being here."

"Oh yes, the dog's right here," said Fluttershy.

The man gasped when he saw the dog with it's paw in a cast, and bandages covering the bruises, "what's happened to the dog? It wasn't like this the last time I saw it."

"When _was_ the last time you saw it?" Sunset asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you getting at? I would never hurt this little dog."

"Well someone did. Those bruises were on the dog when I found it earlier in the Blue Mountain Quarry, so it wasn't myself or any of the workers in the quarry that did this."

"And how can you be sure?"

"Because I work with them all the time, they would never do this to a dog."

"But then, if you didn't do this, and none of the workers did this, and my wife and I don't do this..." it suddenly came to the man like a lightbulb going off. His facial expression changed to an angry stare, "That daughter of mine! I can't believe Samantha Glimmer would do this!"

"I can't believe it either," added Fluttershy. "It actually makes me feel sick to my stomach."

Sunset and Twilight nodded in agreement, then a thought came to Sunset, "hold on, your daughter's last name is Glimmer? She wouldn't happen to go by the nickname of Starlight Glimmer, would she?"

"Yes, that's her nick-name, why?"

"I know that girl, she's just as bad as I was. She was a regular school bully who picked on anyone that was smaller than her, but her methods are different from what mine was." Sunset lowered her voice, "She used to beat them up."

"Then why haven't I heard anything about this?" asked Mr Glimmer.

"It's because she scared them so badly that no kid would want to tell on her."

Mr Glimmer sighed unhappily, then he turned to Fluttershy, "you can hold onto the dog for now, I got to go home and have a _long_ chat with my daughter." And he stormed away angerily.

A few days later, Sunset was working in the quarry again. She was just coupling Duncan up to a line of trucks when she heard the sound of a vehicle coming into the quarry. It was the vet's van and riding in the passenger seat was Fluttershy.

"Oh no, don't tell me another animal's been found in the quarry," grumbled Duncan.

"Duncan, do us a favour and be quiet!" Sunset snapped. Duncan went silent at once.

Fluttershy stepped out of the van and moments later, something else came out of the van. Surprisingly, it was the dog from a few days ago. The dog seemed happy to be back, and more importantly, to see Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy walked slowly up with the dog beside her.

"Hey boy, how are you doing?"

"He's doing better now," said Fluttershy. "The paw still needs some time to heal, but the bruises are starting to go away, so I'd say the little doggie is going to make a full recovery."

"Well that's great news, but why have you brought the dog back to the quarry? It belongs with Starlight Glimmer."

"Not anymore. Her father came in today and said that we can give the dog to another owner." Fluttershy's cheerful smile changed to a firm stare, "he discovered that Starlight had been mean to the dog and teaching it lessons whenever it got in her way."

"Sounds like Sunset to me," muttered Duncan. His Driver firmly hushed and with a pull of the lever, Duncan set off for the top level of the quarry.

"She's now being punished for her actions," continued Fluttershy, "and as for the dog, well we all agreed that there was only one person who could look after him, and that is you. After all, he seems to respond well to you. So what do you say? Will you take him?"

Sunset wanted to say yes right away, but pretended that she was thinking about it. The dog whimpered a little bit. Then with a big smile, Sunset said; "of course I'll take the dog, I love that little guy." The dog barked happily and waved it's tail happily, instead of jumping. Sunset got down to it's level and it licked her face, "I'll need to give you a name though."

She thought about it, then came up with a great name, "I'll call you Rock."

"Why Rock?"

"Cause I found him near the rocks, plus he's tough like one too."

The dog, now known as Rock, barked happily.

After the long day, Sunset returned home, exhausted and covered in quarry dust. As she entered her room, she found the dog asleep at the foot of her bed. She just smiled, reached out and brought over a pillow for the dog to rest it's head on. It didn't even move as she placed the pillow underneath.

"Sweet dreams Rock," she whispered and kissed it gently on the top of it's head.

Then using what little energy she had left, Sunset climbed onto her bed and drifted off to sleep. As she slept, she dreamt about hanging out at the park and playing frisbe with her new pal; Rock.


	4. S1 Episode 4: Rarity's Collection

_**Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover Series**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 4: Rarity's Collection**_

If you were to ask any of Rarity's friends of what she loves most of all, apart from her friends and family, or her father's engine, she will tell you that she has a passion for fashion. She loves designing new dresses and outfits that will hopefully be shown around the world for all to see. But there is something else about Rarity that most people don't know, and that includes her friends. She collects a certain set of toys to display in her bedroom; the Learning Curve Take-Along and Fisher Price Take-N-Play Thomas & Friends trains.

When she was younger, Rarity first spotted a Take-Along James in a local toy shop and instantly fell in love with the little model. As time went on, Rarity would go from shop to shop, buying as many toy trains as she could. To this day, the models she has are the same ones she bought long ago and are still in good condition. She bought as many as she could, and was lucky to get them all before they were discontinued in 2009. Then when the Take-N-Plays started coming out, she started collecting those as well, even though some looked similar to the Take-Alongs. She soon discovered though there were differences like in the paintworks and many of the faces were different too.

Although the Take-N-Plays had changed over the years, Rarity continued to collect them, and to this day, she nearly has all the first set of Take-N-Plays that were available until late 2013. For the second set, which came with the new wheels, Rarity has about forty of them, and the new third set, which came with the new magnets, Rarity only has fifteen of them. She doesn't mind though, she loves the thrill of the hunt.

However, she fears that if people found out that she collects these little toy trains, she would be laughed at and teased to no end. She knew people didn't mind that she was the daughter of James' Driver and loved steam engines too, but the toys would be another story, so that's why no one knew of her passion for these toy trains. Only Andrea Arkwright, her baby sister who is often called 'Sweetie Belle' by her friends, knew of her secret. Rarity dreaded the idea of word getting out.

One afternoon, some time after the incident at the Big Station, Applejack was at Rarity's house trying on a new outfit that she had made for the country gal's upcoming family reunion.

"Hmm, not bad," commented Rarity as she looked at the dress, "however it seems bland to me, maybe if I add some apple designs on it..."

"Oh now that would be awesome Sugarcube," smiled Applejack.

"Very well then, apple designs it is."

Applejack then got off the stage and went to change back to her normal attire. As Rarity waited, the doorbell rang. She went to answer it and was greeted by Tom Tipper the Postman.

"Good afternoon Miss Rarity, I have another package for you. It's come all the way from Canada."

"Oh good, it's arrived," smiled Rarity. She signed off on it, thanked Tom Tipper and accepted the package. Tom tipped his hat and walked away. Rarity wanted to dig into the package, but then remembered Applejack. "Uh Sweetie Belle," she called as quietly as she could so Applejack wouldn't hear.

"Yes Rarity?" called the voice of her little sister.

"Please take this to my home and put it in my closest," and she winked to Sweetie Belle. "I can't let Applejack see this."

Sweetie Belle knew right away of what it was, and with a wink, took the package and hurried off to Rarity's room. Moments later, Applejack came out with her normal attire on.

"Who was that at the door Rarity?" she asked.

"Oh just Tom Tipper, he brought over a package I'd been waiting for."

"Some new fabrics I assume?"

"Not quite, but it's something I've been wanting for some time."

Applejack was confused, but shrugged it off and thought it might have something to do with Rarity's fashion passion. She handed back the dress, tipped her hat and headed off to catch the next train to Wellsworth.

Rarity sighed and went up to her bedroom. She walked into her room and brought the package over to her desk. She carefully opened the box and reached into it, pulling out three new Take-N-Plays known as the Push & Puff series. The engines were; Thomas, Percy and Victor the Works Engine. She took the time to look at the packaging, she then took photos of the engines in the boxes, as that was her thing, and finally opened up the boxes.

Sweetie Belle gave a special knock before walking in. Rarity allowed her in and showed her the models.

"How do they work?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Well you press down on the button on the top of the cabs, and smoke and steam come out." She demostrated by pushing down on the button on Thomas' cab, and clouds of smoke and steam came out. "I really like these models and I'm glad to add them to my collection, but remember..."

"I know, I know, don't tell anyone about them," sighed Sweetie Belle. "You say that everytime Rarity, yet I don't tell anyone."

"I know Sweetie Belle, I just want to make sure this secret stays between us."

She got up from her chair and brought them over to her closest. Inside were shelves full of her Take-Along and Take-N-Play trains. She placed her new models alongside the new Take-N-Plays with new magnets. She sighed happily, then closed the door of her closest.

Several days later, Twilight was hanging out with Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy at Knapford Mall. They were catching up on old times when Pinkie Pie noticed Rarity walking by.

"Hey Rarity!" she called.

Rarity heard and waved nervously before continuing on. Pinkie Pie's eyes narrowed into a firm stare, "she's up to something."

"What makes you say that Pinkie Pie?" Twilight asked.

"I know looks on people's faces, and the look she gave was the look of nervousness, which means she's hiding something."

"Oh Pinkie, I'm sure she's just worried about keeping to time. Maybe she's gotten an order for some of her dresses and has to get back to keep to time."

"I don't know, the look didn't show that."

Twilight shook her head, "how you come up with these things I'll never know."

Rarity often looked over her shoulder, then went into a big shop that sold everything from food, drinks, clothes and even toys. She had to pick up some food and drinks as she was running out, which took no time at all, but before going to the check-out counter, she went over to the toy selection. She checked out the Take-N-Plays and found two she was looking for. A second version of what Belle the former British Railways 4MT tank engine looks like on the television series, and a unique Henry the Green Engine with an old style face.

"I never thought I'd find this one," she thought to herself. "I have to get it for my collection."

She picked them up, put them in her basket and began to make her way to the counters. However, as she walked out of the toy section, she spotted Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Twilight Sparkle walking into the store.

"Oh no, I can't let them see my new models," Rarity groaned.

So she turned and tried to find a way to get to the clothing section. If she could get a sweater, she could hide the models from her friends. It wasn't easy, but she got past them and picked up a sweater to cover the items. She sighed with relief.

"Whatcha you doing?" cried a voice, which made Rarity jump. She spun round and saw Pinkie Pie standing behind her.

"Pinkie Pie, don't do that!" cried Rarity, "you nearly scared me out of my wits!"

Twilight and Fluttershy then walked up, after hearing Rarity's scream, "sorry about that Rarity," said Fluttershy. "But Pinkie suggested we come into the shop to see what you're doing."

"I'm just getting some things for my home," she replied, "that's all."

"Are you sure?" Pinkie raised an eyebrow. She looked down to Rarity's basket, "you look nervous there Rarity."

"Am I? Cause I'm not nervous, I'm just shopping, that's all."

Pinkie looked to the sweater, "don't you usually make your own clothes Rarity? Why are you buying a sweater?"

"I...I..." Rarity tried to think of a reason to explain the sweater she was about to buy and get Pinkie's attention away from her basket. "I'm going to add some patterns to it. It looks great so far, but with patterns, it will look specatular."

Pinkie wasn't convinced. "Well it makes sense," said Twilight. "We won't keep you from doing what you got to do, will we girls?" Twilight asked. Fluttershy nodded, but Pinkie Pie still wanted answers. To her, none of her friends should hide secrets.

"Right, well I'll see you all later."

With that, she turned and walked away. The three other girls went off to get some snacks, but Pinkie Pie was still not convinced that Rarity was telling the whole truth.

Later that day, they met up with Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer at Sugarcube Corner, a little snack shop in the town of Ffarquhar. Pinkie was still thinking that Rarity was hiding something and told the other girls about her concerns.

"Well now that you mention it Pinkie, just the other day, I was Rarity's and she got a package from somewhere, but she was hesitant in telling me what was inside it," said Applejack.

"Sometimes she's at the Crovan's Gate gift shop when she comes to the Skarloey railway," said Sunset, "and I've noticed everytime that she's always careful not to lean back too far in her seat. It's like she trying not to crush something in her backpack."

"It could just be fabric she doesn't want to wrinkle," suggested Fluttershy.

"I don't think so Fluttershy, the gift shop doesn't sell fabric or any type of clothing."

"Now _that_ is odd," said Rainbow Dash. "But if she is hiding something, why is she doing it? We're her best friends after all."

"I don't know why," said Pinkie Pie, "but I say we get to the bottom of this." She reached into her own backpack and pulled out fake glasses with a big rubber nose and a mostache.

"Pinkie, that's not going to work. Rarity will spot you in an instant."

"We'll see," Pinkie Pie said with a sneaky tone in her voice.

Several days later, Pinkie Pie got her chance as Rarity was at the mall again, and doing some shopping for fabrics to use for new dresses. Twilight Sparkle was tagging along with Pinkie Pie.

"How did I get talked into this? Sneaking around and following Rarity."

"Shh," whispered Pinkie. "We're never going to find out what she's hiding from us if you're talking out loud."

Pinkie Pie was extermly good at hiding, though there were occassions when that wasn't true, and today was one of those days. She was wearing a trench coat and had those silly glasses on. Twilight was merely looking at a book and sighing over Pinkie's decision.

Still, the duo watched as she went into the fabric store to get her fabrics and threads to keep everything in place.

"Seems like a normal shopping day to me," whispered Twilight.

Rarity soon walked out with the bags in her hands, then walked past, not seeing the girls at all, somehow. Twilight shook her head, "see Pinkie, we're wasting our time over nothing, she doesn't have anything to hide."

Before Pinkie could reply, she and Twilight heard some beeping. It was coming from Pinkie's mobile phone.

"Ohh, I got a text." She pulled it out and read the message out loud, "it's from Applejack, she writes 'Rarity has gone into a toy store'. You sure you don't want to change your opinion?"

"Maybe she's getting Sweetie Belle a birthday gift."

"Sweetie's birthday is not for a long time Twilight. She's definetly up to something, and we need to find out."

She started walking away, but Twilight had stepped down on the trench coat. "If you're going to follow her, and who are we kidding you are, then get rid of the disguise."

Pinkie groaned and removed the trench coat and the glasses.

"Can I still wear the mostache?"

"No," Twilight answered while shaking her head.

Pinkie sighed and removed the mostache. Then she and Twilight joined Applejack and Fluttershy as they went into the toy shop.

Rarity meanwhile knew nothing of them following her, so she went over to the section of the shop with the Take-N-Plays. There were loads of them that she really wanted, but could only get seven of them.

"Which ones to go with? Oh it's so hard to figure out."

As she thought over the choices, her friends watched her, all the while pretending to look at toys. Twilight groaned, she couldn't believe they were doing this.

"She seems to be looking at some Thomas toys," whispered Applejack.

"I think those are the Take-N-Plays," Pinkie whispered back.

"Well let's find out if she is buying them."

Rarity had picked out five models and was going to pick up her sixth one, when she spotted her friends coming over. She quickly put the models down and tried to look innocent.

"Howdy Rarity, what are you doing here?" Applejack asked.

"I should be asking you guys that," said Rarity, "this is a toy shop."

"Yes, we're aware of that, and we saw you coming in here. Are you here to buy something?"

"I was...merely looking around, that's all. See if I can get a basic idea of what to get for Sweetie Belle's upcoming birthday."

"Really?" Pinkie Pie raised an eyebrow, "is that really it?"

"Are you sure you're not here to buy Take-N-Plays?" Applejack asked. Rarity shook her head, but looked down nervously at the models. "Fine then, we'll just ask the next kid we see if they would like these trains."

Rarity grew nervous as her friends looked around. Then they saw a young kid with his family looking around. Rarity groaned and gave in, "Alright I'll admit it, I'm here to buy Take-N-Plays!" and she grabbed the models and put them back in her basket.

"But why didn't you tell us?" Twilight asked, "we're your friends."

"I didn't want you to know cause I know you'd laugh at me."

She picked up her seventh model and walked past her friends towards the cashiers, leaving her friends rather speechless.

Rarity got home with no further incident, but she didn't open up the Take-N-Plays as she was thinking about the next time she goes out. She was sure Rainbow Dash, Sunset Shimmer and Applejack would never let her hear the end of it while the others would just laugh at her. Then she imagined all of Sodor laughing at her. She felt like crying right then and there just thinking about it.

An hour or so later, she heard some knocks on her bedroom door, it was Sweetie Belle giving off the special code.

"Come in Sweetie Belle."

"I don't know if I should, your friends are here."

"Then don't let them in!" she called and went silent again.

Twilight spoke up, "Rarity, we just want to talk to you." But Rarity didn't get up, "we're not going to make fun of you, that's not what friends do, and you know that!"

There was silence for a minute, then Rarity got up from her desk and walked over to the door to open it. On the other side were her six friends and Sweetie Belle.

"Come on in," she sighed.

They followed her into the room and apart from seeing the Take-N-Plays she had bought at the store, they couldn't see any of the other models. Rarity lead them to her closest, opened the door and showed them the entire collection.

"I've been collecting these trains since I was a little girl," she admitted.

"But why didn't you tell us Sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I was afraid you would all laugh at me, and never let me hear the end of it. Not even my parents know I collect these trains, only Sweetie Belle knew, till now. So go ahead and laugh." And she shut her eyes, ready to cry as she was laughed at.

Instead however, that didn't happen.

"Rarity, we wouldn't laugh at one of our best friends. In fact, we're quite impressed that you have such a big collection. Are some of those models Take-Alongs?"

"Yes, why? Do you have any of them?"

"Not really, I personally collect the Wooden Railway trains. A little expansive I know, but they are well worth it, especially the Day Out with Thomas cars."

Rarity was surprised to hear this, she never knew that Applejack had a Wooden Railway collection.

"I collect the old ERTL trains," said Fluttershy. "I grew up with those trains, so they hold a special place in my heart."

"I collect the new Minis," added Pinkie Pie, "I'm currently only missing four engines from Wave 2."

Even Rainbow Dash had to admit that she had a collection, "I collect Bachmann and Hornby trains, they are really cool you know, and I love the mechanics that go with them."

"I collect the Thomas books," said Sunset Shimmer, "and that includes the Thin Clergyman and his son's books."

All eyes turned to Twilight, even Rarity wanted to know what Twilight Sparkle collected, "well I have a collection of Tomy/Plarail and Trackmaster trains. Like Rainbow Dash, I love how the mechanics work."

"So you see Rarity, you got nothing to be scared of," said Applejack, "we're all collectors, and we're all friends, and true friends never laugh at each other."

"Besides, you shouldn't fear over what others say," added Rainbow Dash. "As long as you love collecting those trains, then that's all that matters."

Rarity looked down in shame, "you're right, I should've known that. I'm sorry guys."

"Don't worry about it, takes more than that to upset us."

Rarity smiled, she was glad and relieved, and began to tell her friends all about her collection.

Nowadays, Rarity is more open about her collection of Take-Alongs and Take-N-Plays. Oh sure there were some people who said she's a grown woman and she shouldn't be collecting toys, but she doesn't listen to them. After all, she knows who her true friends are. And now, whenever she goes to a shop that sells everything like food, clothes and even toys, she doesn't buy an extra sweater to hide the Take-N-Plays in her basket.

She and her friends also started a little club talking about the newest toys to come out based on the engines. So far, there are seven members with Sweetie Belle and her friends due to become the next members, once they start collecting.

And just the other day, Rarity told James about her collection and even showed off her metallic Take-Along model of him.

"Very smart indeed," James commented, "so shiny and splendid. I think I should have a shiny coat like that."

His Driver was about to say something, but that's when BoCo rattled into view with coal trucks. Rarity ran for cover, she knew what was coming as she had seen them shake and laugh. They shook coal loose and the dust went everywhere, ruining James' shiny red paint.

"Sorry James!" called BoCo and he rattled away.

Rarity stepped out from the safety of the building she had been hiding behind, "maybe it's best that the toys get the metallic paint James, cause with the work you do, it might not last that long." Her father nodded in agreement.

"Oh for crying for loud!" groaned James and vanished in a cloud of steam.


	5. S1 Episode 5: Twilight and the Big Boy

Hey there readers, yes it's been a while and I thank you all for being so patient, it's just that during the Christmas Holidays, I decided to take some time off and relax. Of course after the holidays were done, I had to get out of the habit of not doing anything (chuckles), but anyways, the series continues with this latest installment and based on the most historical moment in the Railroading history; the moment a Big Boy returned to the Main Line as it makes it's way back home for restoration. This chapter is the first, if not many, flashback tales that will tell off the stories of Twilight's time in America with her brother and sister-in-law.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 5: Twilight and the Big Boy**_

One evening, the seven girls were gathered at Applejack's house for a meeting of the Thomas & Friends merchandise collectors. They, along with Applejack's little sister; Stacey Smith, otherwise known to many as Apple Bloom, were talking about upcoming releases due to come out in 2015.

"I heard the Minis are coming out with these brand new superhero engines based on the DC Comic Superheroes and villians," said Pinkie Pie.

"Oh yeah, like Superman Thomas and Dark Knight Diesel, and Joker Diesel 10," said Applejack.

"I've seen pictures of that model," said Rainbow Dash. She then shivered, "and the face is so detailed, it almost scares me."

"You, scared of something? That'd be a first."

"Shut up Applejack, I said _almost_. Still, they do look like great models, and I do hope you'll get them Pinkie Pie. Me on the other hand, I can't wait for the new Bachmann models of Oliver, Toad and Skarloey."

"Don't forget the Celebration Thomas," added Apple Bloom, "as part of the 70th Anniversary, they're releasing a metallic painted Thomas."

"So I've heard, and I can't wait for it to come out too. I think it'll look interesting rolling down the tracks of my layout with Annie and Clarabel rattling behind him."

The conversation went on for quite a while about the different 70th Anniversary items, then Rainbow Dash had a thought.

"I know that Hornby trains is bringing back their Thomas range, but I got to know Twilight, do the shops in America get Hornby trains?"

"Not all of them," Twilight answered. "Pretty much every shop I went to had the Bachmann Thomas trains, but there are a few that sell Hornby trains, though it's been a while since I've seen the Thomas trains. Train Shows over there sometimes have those models, either on sale or running around a layout."

"And let me guess, your brother usually takes you to those shows, am I right?" asked Applejack.

Twilight nodded. Daniel Sparkle, often nicknamed Shining Armor, was a person who loved model railroads. When he was living on the Island of Sodor, he had a beautiful layout that showed the glorious days of steam on British Railways. Everyone he knew would come by to see the layout in action, even Twilight and her friends, minus Sunset at the time. That layout remained in operation for thirteen years, that was until he fell in love with Twilight's old babysitter; Cadance Ingram and a couple years later, they got married and they moved to America. Before he left though, he dismentaled the layout and sold off all the pieces so people could have pieces of his layout for their own collections.

"I wish I could've seen that layout for myself," sighed Sunset, "from what you all have been telling me, it was a beautiful layout."

"It sure was Sugarcube, but I still don't understand why he couldn't just take the layout with him," said Applejack.

"He loved that layout," said Twilight, "but he wanted to start from scratch again, so he figured on just selling his trains and use the money to build his new layout when he and Cadance got to America."

"Does he have a layout at his new home?" Rarity asked curiously.

"Oh yes, he's built an even bigger one, in fact I should have some photos of it on my mobile phone." She reached into her purse and pulled out her mobile phone. After looking threw the photos, she found the ones she was looking for. "My brother had built a layout showing the Union Pacific Railroad back in the glory days of steam." She handed her phone around so everyone could see the pictures.

"Very nice," they all commented.

"He's still got a way's to go, but he and Cadance are almost done."

Sunset Shimmer was looking at the photos when she slid onto a photo of Twilight standing in front of a big steam engine. "Hey Twilight, when was this taken?"

Twilight excepted her phone back and looked at the photo, "oh that was taken in February last year after the move of the Big Boy."

"Oh yeah, Union Pacific's gotten one of the eight surviving Big Boys back and are in the process of restoring it," said Applejack. "Must've felt great to see that massive engine up close and personal."

"Well it's always special to be up close with an engine of that size, but yeah that time felt really special."

"Personally, I wish I could've seen the move with my own two eyes. Neither Apple Bloom nor I have seen one of those big engines since before 2004, but I guess I'll have to settle for the videos that are on Youtube."

"It's funny you should mention the move, cause I actually saw it."

"You did?!" all the girls cried in unison.

"Yes I did. Well you see, my sister-in-law Cadance works for the Rail Giants Museum, and had known for quite a while that the Big Boy was going to go back to Cheyenne Wyoming. She was invited to ride in the big engine and asked if I could tag along. They agreed, but that night was the longest night I ever had, though I guess I should start from the beginning."

So all the girls went quiet as Twilight began her story.

The Rail Giants Museum holds a collection of steam and diesel engines with many coming from across the country. Two of the biggest once belonged on the Union Pacific Railroad, the first is a big 12 drive-wheeled engine with a very long boiler, it is a sole survivor of it's class. The other is Big Boy 4014, but known to many as Bruce. He has a wheel arrangement of four front wheels, two sets of eight driving wheels and four back wheels. He also has a massive tender with the name of his railroad in white. He had been at the museum since being donated in 1961, and for a long time, visitors would just take pictures of him or see how many kids would actually fit inside his firebox.

One day, Twilight and her brother; Shining Armor arrived at the museum to find alot of people looking the Big Boy over.

"Hey Cadance, what's going on here?" Shining asked.

"You won't believe this, but those people are from the Union Pacific. They're checking out all the remaining Big Boys to see which one is going to be restored to operating condition. I'm personally hoping Bruce will be that engine, he deserves that chance."

Just by listening to the conversations, the trio could hear the Union Pacific workers say how impressed they were with the conditions of 4014.

"He's definetly a good engine," said one of them, "we'll be sure to let managment know."

Soon after, they returned to Cheyenne and told their manager everything. It was soon decided that 4014; Bruce would do nicely as he was in the best condition. First though, they had to make a trade agreement. It took a while, but soon they agreed to trade a diesel, a van and a brake van, or as the Americans call it; Caboose.

November 2013 became a month of activity as Union Pacific workers arrived to lay down tracks from the museum to the main line.

"With luck, we should have Bruce back on the main line within the next few weeks or so."

But there was a problem as pointed out by Cadance, "the parking lot gets alot of use from police training runs and other events, you can't just shut it down."

"Hmm, that is a concern, but not a complete problem," said Ed Dickens, manager of the steam program. "We'll just lay down sections of snap track and move the locomotive a little at a time."

They began instantly. They started by moving the locomotives behind the Big Boy's tender back a bit, then layed down sections of snap track. Finally, with a front end loader all set to go, they towed the Big Boy gently out of the museum.

"Good luck Bruce!" the engines called, "do us all proud!"

"I sure will my friends!" he called out in his loud booming voice.

"Whoa! Stop! Stop!" cried the voice of Ed Dickens. The operation was halted and everyone came to see what was wrong. One of the driving wheels was on the verge of coming off the rails, but then it slid back into place. "Wow, now that's interesting, that's never happened before. Alright, resume pulling!"

The Front End Loader took up the strain and began to pull once more.

"Just think Twily," Shining whispered to his sister, "we're witnessing history here. A Big Boy on the move, getting ready for it's return to steam."

"It is a great sight," Twilight admitted, "however, judging from the amount of snap track they have, and the speed the front end loader is going, it'll probably be January before Bruce is back on the main line."

Twilight was right. It took most of November, all of December and much of January to get close with the Metrolink mainline. Soon though, they were ready, but the Union Pacific workers had a problem. They couldn't cut the main line during the day as it would cause problems in the timetables, and people could end up late for work or getting home.

"If we can't cut the main line during the day, we'll have to go for the night," said Ed Dickens.

They got in contact with Metrolink and made an agreement that after the last train of the day, they would cut the main line and connect it with their snap track. It would also allow the traded diesel and small train to get onto the museum property.

On the evening of January 26th and into the 27th, after the last commuter train went threw, the Union Pacific workers cut the main line and moved it over to the snap track. As one of the museum workers, Cadance was to be given a chance to ride on the big engine.

"I tell you Cadance, if I was human like you, my heart would be beating quickly right now," Bruce said to her. "This is so exciting."

"It sure is Bruce." But then she looked around. She could see lots of people, except for Twilight and Shining Armor. "Where are they? Shining said he would bring Twilight here at around eleven, yet it's past Midnight right now."

"Maybe he slept in."

"Wouldn't surprise me," giggled Cadance and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh wait, here they come, and by the looks of it, your Sister in law looks tired."

And she was. Twilight had had three exams that day, and she had done alot of studying before returning back to her brother and sister-in-law's house. She had managed to get some rest, but not a whole lot.

"She's with me," Cadance called to another Union Pacific worker.

He nodded and allowed her in, but leaving Shining Armor out, "hey, I'm her husband."

Cadance giggled, "him too!" And so the worker let him threw. "Twilight, I did tell you that Bruce was going to be moved late in the evening."

"Yeah I know," yawned Twilight, "but I can't help it when I have three exams, and a test in two days. But I'm here to see Bruce return to the main line."

"And you're going to have the best seat in the house," said Ed Dickens. "Cause you three will be riding in the cab with us."

The trio walked over to the cab, just as they heard a **TOOT! TOOT!** of a diesel horn. Shining Armor got on board first, then Cadance and lastly was Twilight. Once inside, she looked around and was amazed by the size of the cab.

"And here I thought Murdoch's cab was big, but this is amazing."

"Murdoch. Who's Murdoch?" asked Bruce.

"He's a big orange steam engine back on the North Western Railway, although he's not as big as you. He only has ten driving wheels."

"North Western? Where are you from my dear child?"

"I come from the Island of Sodor, the Ffarquhar branch area, but I'm here in America to go to school and learn new things."

"I see."

The conversation was cut off as Heritage Unit No 1996 pulled up behind the tender. This would be the first diesel to couple up to Bruce since he came to the museum.

"Easy does it my friend!" Bruce called out to the diesel, "don't knock me off the rails like I did with the Hudson."

"I'll try to be careful," said the diesel.

Back in the 1980's, Bruce and the other members of the museum collection were moved from their original location to the museum's current location. During the move, someone forgot to put the brakes on and Bruce knocked a Santa Fe hudson off the rails. The hudson wasn't damaged, but nerves were shaken that day.

The first attempt to couple up was not successful, but on the second try, there came a **CLUNK!** as the couplings met. The crowds cheered loudly, and Bruce sighed.

"Thank goodness for that."

Once all the connections were made, and the brakes unwound, the diesel sounded it's horn and slowly pulled Bruce back to the main line. They had to go slowly as the tender had multiple wheels, and there was the fear that it could derail. They had to go at a slow speed of around five miles per hour, or slower. Everyone watched with interest and worry. Finally though, the wheels of the tender were on the main line, and soon after, Bruce himself was back on the main line.

"Perfect, and no wheels off the tracks," smiled Ed Dickens. He then turned to Cadance, "how would you like the chance to blow the whistle?"

"Blow the whistle? How is that possible? Bruce is not in steam," protested Twilight.

"It's being operated by air, provided from our diesel behind us," explained Cadance. "And actually, could my sister-in-law be the one to blow the whistle?"

"I see no reason why not," he smiled.

Twilight climbed into the Driver's seat on the right side, and with many onlookers watching, she grabbed hold of the whistle cord. 1996 blew it's airhorn as they started moving.

"Here we go," sighed Twilight and pulled the whistle chain twice. **TOOT! TOOT!** went the whistle, which was met by a chrous of cheers from the crowd. The train moved towards the crossing with the diesel blowing it's horn. The crowds shouted "Again! Blow that whistle again!" Twilight looked to Ed Dickens, "can I?"

"Go on ahead my dear."

And so, she blew the whistle a few more times, but not too hard as she didn't want to drain the energy from 1996. The crowds continued to cheer on, even after they moved away from the fairgrounds. Twilight got out of the Driver's seat and Ed took his rightful place.

"So, how was it Twilight?" Cadance asked.

"That was amazing!" she cheered. "I never knew it could be so much fun to blow a Big Boy's whistle."

"Glad you liked it my dear child," smiled Bruce.

The train continued on down the tracks until they met up with three more diesels. Two would be on the tail end with several covered hoppers, and the third was No 4884, which resumbled the wheel arrangement of the Big Boy. These engines, along with the hoppers, were to provide extra braking power and extra strength when needed.

Once assembled, they set off for the Covina Railway Station where Bruce would get greased and checked over. Even with the darkness of the night, Twilight was amazed by the scenery as they rolled on by. She had seen it before while riding the commuter trains, but to actually see it without glass in front of her, and with the smell of the fresh air, it felt wonderful. It actually reminded her of the days when her father invited her into Thomas' cab for a ride. She actually started to feel sad.

Soon, the train arrived at the Covina railway station where the small traded train was waiting.

"Right, now that you're here, it's my turn to go," said 3105 the diesel. She blasted her air-horn and she slowly pulled out of the station. "Good luck on the main line Bruce, you're going to be making history with your return."

"Thank you dear diesel, and I hope you enjoy your new retirement."

"Hey, it's better than being scrap you know." And with another blast of her horn, she disappeared down the line towards the Rail Giants museum.

Bruce sighed as he looked all around him, it was a dream he never thought would come true.

"If only my brothers and many of my cousins could see me now," he sighed.

Ed Dickens stepped down from the cab to speak with Bruce, "we have informed all of your siblings, and they are happy for you Bruce. Besides, you're not going to be the only Union Pacific steam giant in Cheyenne, you'll be meeting up with Ashley and Carrie again."

"You mean 844 and 3985?"

"The very engines themselves. They're looking forward to seeing you again."

"So those two haven't forgotten me then," smiled Bruce.

Meanwhile, the trio were climbing down from the cab. Twilight was exhausted and wanted to get some sleep, but before they left, they came up to the front to speak with Bruce.

"Well Bruce, it has been an honor having you in the museum collection," Cadance said to him, "you will be missed there."

"Thank you Cadance, and it's been an honor being part of the collection for many years. Make sure you give the new girl plenty of time to get used to her surrondings, and make her feel welcome."

"You know I will, and we'll definetly catch up with you before you leave California."

"Good." Bruce then looked down to Twilight, "I wish you good luck in your studies dear child, but don't forget, there is no place like home. Think of that before you go out to see more of the world."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you."

"And..." continued Bruce, "when I'm back in steam, come see me and I'll make sure you have a chance to operate me."

"I'd like that, thank you."

And with that, the trio left for home, tired but happy.

"We did see Bruce in the West Colton yards during the two weekends he was on display, and chased him one more time as he left California. Since then, I heard he's been welcomed back in style, and his restoration is most definetly underway."

"Wow, you are so lucky," smiled Apple Bloom.

But Applejack was confused, "what did he mean by what he said to you?"

"I think Cadance told him that I was considering at the time of will I travel the world or come back to Sodor. After talking with him though, I felt it was best to come back to my wonderful home sweet home."

"And we're certainly glad you did that Darling," smiled Rarity.

All the girls nodded in agreement.

"So, the whistle, was it really loud?" Rainbow Dash asked hopefully. "Did it have a cool sound?"

"The Hancock three-chime whistle did indeed sound impressive, but since it was only being operated by air, it was a bit hallow. According to my sister-in-law, the whistle is normally driven at 300 psi."

Rarity groaned hearing that, "now that's loud, even louder than Pinkie Pie's party cannons."

"Still, it's a mighty fine sound," smiled Applejack.

After that, the conversations changed back over to the Thomas & Friends merchandise. Every now and then, Twilight would look at her phone and see the photos of herself with Bruce the Big Boy, and remembering the run she had with him. Also, she remembered his promise that as soon as he was back in steam, he would allow her to operate him and blow his mighty whistle once more.

That's a day Twilight is looking forward to.


	6. S1 Episode 6: Pinkie Pie & Runaway Percy

Well my friends, you wanted another chapter and here's another one. This one you've been waiting for since the title was posted on my main page. Just one thing I want to say is, for what will happen during the runaway, don't ever try that as it's extermly dangerous.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 6: Pinkie Pie and the Runaway Percy**_

If you are to ask anyone on the Island of Sodor about a girl named Pinkie Pie, then you'll be told that she's fun, loveable, sweet and caring. She also loves to throw parties, pull pranks and generally just likes to have fun. Many of the residants and engines have gotten used to Pinkie Pie's ways over the years, though newcomers get quite a shock when they first meet the energenic pink haired girl.

Her family often thinks that she needs to take life more seriously, but in spite of them, Pinkie goes on being herself and nobody would have it any other way.

Many of the residants on Sodor know better than to take chances near a railway, sadly there are some who believe it's fun to do dangerous stunts.

It was the case of one morning near Ffarquhar. Percy was coming in with a loaded train from the harbour. He had made good time, the trucks behaved themselves and the sun was shining brightly. All was going well for the green saddletank engine, that was until...

"Brakes Driver! Brakes!"

The Driver slammed on the brakes as hard as he could. The wheels locked and Percy skidded along the rails. The fireman looked out the cab and to his horror, found three foolish girls dashing over the tracks, one escaped with mere inches from Percy's right hand buffer. Thankfully she got away, but the three girls just laughed and ran away.

"Stupid kids!" snapped the Driver.

Once the train had stopped, he climbed down and checked the brake blocks. Thankfully they didn't stay locked, so once the brakes were released, Percy continued on to Ffarquhar. After that incident though, he and the trucks were rather shaken up.

At Ffarquhar, Pinkie Pie was talking with Twilight while she was out and about with Spike the Dog. Both girls were surprised to see Percy coming in, and with a shocked look on his face. Toby was nearby, getting ready to head off to the quarry.

"Hullo Percy, what happened to you?"

"Three...jumped...I...nearly..." but Percy's words weren't coming out properly.

Percy's fireman explained it to everyone, "three young girls jumped across the tracks in front of us, and the last one nearly got clipped by Percy's right hand buffer. It's a good thing we applied the brakes, or else the situation could've been worse."

"If you ask me, it's taken it's toll on Percy badly," said Pinkie.

She was right. Poor Percy was so startled that he couldn't take his next train. Toby had to shunt him to the sheds, shunt his trucks into line and Rosie, the USA Dock tank engine, had to take his next train.

Pinkie went to the sheds to help calm Percy down. Once he had calmed down, the Fat Controller arrived with a police officer.

"I know it was scary for you Percy," said the officer, "but I need to know in your words of what actually happened today."

With his nerves now calm, Percy was able to speak.

"Well Sirs, I was puffing along with my goods train, and running to perfect timing, but as I got near to Ffarquhar, I saw three young girls jump out from the bushes and dash across the tracks. The last one was slower than the others, and I nearly got her with my buffer."

"And these three girls, can you describe them?"

"One had orange curly hair, the second had purple hair with pony tails on both sides of her head, and the last one, the one that I nearly clipped, had blue hair with a pony tail on the back of her head."

Pinkie sighed and rolled her eyes, "That sounds like the Dazzlings."

"Who?" asked the police officer.

"Adagio Dazzle, Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk were once our main rivals at School when we had a band called the Rainbooms. They always cheated and took dangerous risks, and I thought for a long time they had changed their ways, but I guess I was wrong. If Percy is correct in his describtion of them, then it was those three."

"Right, well we'll try to track those three down and have a little chat with them about railway safety."

With everything written down in his notebook, the officer walked away.

"I did try to stop Sir," Percy whispered to the Fat Controller.

"I know Percy, and I don't blame you for this, it's those three girls that will be blamed. Just rest your wheels for the rest of today, then you can take your trains tomorrow."

"Yes Sir, thank you Sir."

When Pinkie met up with the girls again, she told them of what Percy had said.

"Adagio, Aria and Sonata again?" groaned Rainbow Dash and slapped her forehead. "Those three never change do they? They just rather cause trouble for everyone, even putting their own lives on the line."

"Or ours," added Rarity. "Remember when they sabotaged those lights during our last concert? They could've hurt us."

All the girls nodded, even Twilight. Although she had been away for four years, she knew all too well about Adagio, Aria and Sonata, and the trouble they can cause.

"Well with Sodor's finest on the job, they're bound to get caught again," said Applejack. "It's a shame though, their talents could be put to good use elsewhere."

"Indeed," agreed Rainbow Dash, "why can't they change their ways like Sunset did?"

"Cause not everyone is willing to take that second chance," answered Sunset. "They enjoy what they do, even if it doesn't make sense to others. I think the only way they're ever going to change is if something does happen to them, but I hope it doesn't."

"Are you supporting them Sunset?"

"No of course not Rainbow. I just don't want to see anyone get hurt, especially around Railways."

"I have to go with Sunset on this one," added Rarity, "it's not nice to think that way. Still, it's thanks to fools like those three that we have Railway safety campaigns."

"Well hopefully this incident will make them see sense before it's too late," said Fluttershy timidly.

I'm sorry to say that was wishful thinking. In spite of their near miss, the three girls were laughing over their daring jumps over the railway tracks.

"Did you see the look on that green catapiller's face?" giggled Aria, "it was priceless."

"Yeah pricelss," agreed Sonata, "I only wish I had gotten a picture of him."

"Just run faster next time, then you'll be able to get your picture. In fact, why don't we do that with the blue one tomorrow?"

The leader of the trio; Adagio shook her head, "nah let's not."

"What? You don't want to have some fun tomorrow?"

The girls went silent and put their hoods over their heads as two police offcers walked on past. They didn't even see their faces, or their hairstyles.

"Of course I want to have some fun tomorrow, but why jump in front of a train when we can just take one?"

"Take one?" asked Sonata, "what do you mean?"

"I've been watching the trains at those yards, and I know the green engine is always there for half an hour before the passenger train arrives. So I suggest we sneak into the yards tomorrow, wait till the passenger train arrives, then go for a ride with the green engine."

The girls giggled and agreed to the plan.

Percy was feeling better the following next morning. He puffed out of his shed and coupled up to several trucks bound for the junction. As the girls had expected, he had to wait for Daisy the Diesel rail Car's passenger train to come threw. His Driver went to get some coffee while the fireman checked Percy's joints. Percy took the chance to have a nap. It would've been better if he didn't.

Adagio, Aria and Sonata were nearby, hidden in one of the vans. They had arrived in the cover of darkness and were waiting for the right moment. They soon heard it, a diesel horn in the distance.

"Okay, now!" whispered Adagio.

She and Aria ran towards Percy, while Sonata with her mobile phone in hand, was on the look out for the Driver or any other railway employee.

Not too far off, Pinkie Pie was hanging out with Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer. Sunset had brought along her new motorcycle with a nice custom paintjob done by herself.

"Nice decals you added," commented Rainbow Dash, "it definelty makes the bike more intersting."

"Thanks Rainbow. I thought the decals didn't turn out well, but if you guys like them, then so do I."

Suddenly, Pinkie started to shake, "uh oh, I sense trouble."

"What kind of trouble Pinkie?"

"I don't know, but something bad's about to happen."

Many of Pinkie's friends knew that if she was twitching, then they'd better listen to her 'Pinkie Sense' as she's never been wrong about anything.

In the yards, Adagio had climbed into Percy's cab and started messing with his controls. Sonata was still on the look out when she noticed the Driver, "red alert, red alert," she whispered into her phone, "the Driver's coming back." But she had forgotten to make the connection before they went threw with their plan.

"Hey you, what are you doing in the cab?!" cried the driver.

Startled, Adagio jumped down from the cab, then she and her friends took off running. The fireman, who had been checking the brakes on the trucks, tried to stop them, but they managed to get away.

"The nerve of some people. Running in front of a train is not enough for them, so they decide to take one," grumbled the driver.

"Good thing they failed," sighed the fireman.

Daisy soon arrived and pulled into the station, but her brakes hadn't come on before Percy felt himself begin to move.

"Oh, is it time to go?" he yawned as he woke up from his nap. But he got no answer.

When the trucks started moving, the driver looked to the front of the train, and to his horror, found Percy moving. He raced after his engine, but Percy was gathering speed as he left the yards. Percy looked back and gasped as he saw both his crew members racing after him.

"Hang on a moment here, if they're not in my cab, then who is?" He suddenly realised, there was no one in the cab. "Oh no, I'm running away! Help! Help!"

Percy's speed increased and soon he was out of the yards and onto the branch line.

The crew ran to the station, but the Stationmaster had already seen everything and was now making the call, "we have a runaway. I repeat, we have a runaway train! Percy is out on the branch with no crew on board!"

Rainbow had heard this and told her friends.

"Poor Percy, I wish there was something we could do for him," said Sunset.

"There is," said Pinkie. She picked up a helment and put it on her head, "get me to Percy, and I'll do the rest."

"Pinkie are you crazy? Oh you know what, never mind, just get on."

With the turn of the key, Sunset's bike roared into life. Pinkie got on the back, and with a turn of the handle, the bike took off. Rainbow Dash kicked the ground, "and I wanted to ride on it first."

"Trucks, put on your brakes!" cried Percy.

The trucks, scared out of their wits, applied their brakes as hard as they could, but with the regulator jammed open, Percy was still going much too fast. Many of the brakes on the trucks failed and the speed increased.

Percy slowed down for the hill beyond Ffarquhar. He hoped it would be enough to stop him, but he charged on up the hill and raced dangerously down the other side, nearly coming off the rails as he did.

On the nearby road, Sunset and Pinkie were catching up, but a river was right in between the road and railway.

"It's no good Pinkie, I can't get close," said Sunset.

"Then we'll have to take a risk," said Pinkie. "If we hurry into the next town, we can get close to the tracks and I can jump into Percy's cab."

"But Pinkie that's dangerous, what if we lose control?" But Pinkie was determined to help her father's engine and friend. Seeing that determination, Sunset put her worries away and raced on ahead of Percy.

They soon arrived in the town, and raced towards the tracks. They'd only have a slim chance here. They waited and waited, until at last Percy came threw.

"Help! Help!" cried Percy as he dashed threw the town.

The bike took off again and soon was side by side with Percy. They were so close that Sunset could feel the wind from Percy's speeding siderods. Pinkie tried to reach for the handles, but missed everytime and worst still, Percy was speeding up again. He soon left Sunset and Pinkie behind and carried on down the branch.

"It was a good effort, but it wasn't enough. No other town will give us this chance, we'll just have to wait till he runs out of steam," sighed Sunset.

Pinkie shook her head, "not this time, I'm sure we can catch him. If we keep going, we'll get to a spot that's close to the railway."

"But Pinkie, there are no other pieces of road that are _this_ close to the branch line."

"Then we'll just have to go on the ballast."

Sunset gasped at the idea, but again she put her worries aside and they chased on after Percy once more.

Poor Percy was getting tired. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't, "I shall have to go on until my wheels fall off," he groaned. "Oh dear, what a day this is."

Sunset and Pinkie roared on with every bit of speed the bike could throw out. At last, they caught up with Percy's runaway train.

"Steady now Pinkie, don't fall off," warned Sunset.

Bringing both her legs to one side of the bike, Pinkie held on as Sunset rode on the ballast and drove close to Percy's cab. The bike wobbled a bit as the wind from Percy's siderods blew aganist them.

"Go for it when you're ready, then I'll have to back off."

Pinkie nodded and timing her movement, she reached out for the handles. At last, she got one and the other one. Then she jumped off the bike, nearly falling onto the ballasted track. Thankfully, she held on with all her might and placed her feet on the steps. Sunset backed off and cheered, "way to go Pinkie Pie!"

Percy sighed as Pinkie climbed into his cab, "oh Pinkie, am I ever glad to see you."

"I'm glad to see you too Percy. Now what do you say we stop you?"

She reduced the speed, closed the regulator and applied the brakes. At last, Percy stopped with a sigh of relief. Pinkie pulled out her mobile phone and called the Stationmaster at the Junction, "Percy's runaway train has been stopped. I repeat, Percy's train has been stopped."

"Roger that, we'll send Thomas to collect you," came the reply on the other end of the phone.

Some time later, Thomas arrived and once coupled up, he towed Percy all the way to the junction.

Sunset arrived before them, and shortly after she arrived, the Fat Controller arrived, then Percy's Driver and fireman, followed by a police car.

When Thomas and Percy finally came into the junction, Pinkie gulped. She knew she had broken the rules and put herself in danger. The four men stood silently as she walked out of the cab.

"I know it was dangerous and foolish to drive that close to a moving train," she said, "but I had to do something. It was all my idea, Sunset was just along for the ride."

"While I will admit it was dangerous," said the Fat Controller, "I am pleased with your efforts. Not many teenage girls can say that they rode beside a train, jumped onto it and lived to tell the tale at the end of the day."

"No I guess not," smiled Pinkie.

"Just promise us you won't do that again," said her father, "Your mother would never let me hear the end of it."

"Don't worry Dad, I won't do it again."

"That's good, and thank you for stopping Percy. It could've been worse as Thomas was due to leave with a goods train of his own. We would've had a head-on collison."

"Indeed," agreed the Fat Controller. "Well done Andrea Pie."

"Thank you Sir."

"Uh sir, she's actually known as Pinkie Pie," Percy corrected.

"Opps sorry, I guess I need to learn all the nicknames you lot give each other."

The officer also thanked Pinkie and Sunset for their efforts, then promised the Fat Controller that those responsible would be dealt with once caught.

And a few days later, they were. Adagio, Aria and Sonata were caught by the police after they tried again to sneak into the yards at the junction. They of course denied ever starting Percy's runaway, but thanks to CCTV footage from Ffarquhar yards, they were charged for causing the runaway. Along with the charges of trespassing and being the cause of Percy's frights the day before the runaway, they were forced to stay away from the railway or go to jail for several nights. Needless to say, they listened this time.

Most of Pinkie's family were shocked by her actions, but once told of what she did, they were very pleased with her. Though she had to make multiple promises not to get that close to a moving train again.

The story spread like wildfire across Sodor and one person even said that he might write up a story about the runaway incident.

"You know," said Daisy one night after the runaway, "for a party girl, that Pinkie sure can be serious when she wants to be."

The other branch line engines smiled in agreement. Suddenly, they heard a mini explosion. They looked over to the station and found that Pinkie's party cannons had gone off again, as she was put in charge of the Stationmaster's birthday party.

"Serious or not, she's still our Pinkie Pie," smiled Percy, "and I wouldn't change that for anything in the world."


	7. S1 Episode 7: Fluttershy, Toad & Whale

Well this one took longer than expected. Sorry for the long wait my friends, but things kept popping up and I was unable to continue writing this story and getting it out around March 2016. However, it is done and edited, and it's ready for your viewing pleasure. This chapter is also dedicated to a good friend of mine who is a Thomas and My Little Pony Fan. She goes by the name 'SuperDogLover1', and it's also dedicated to all of you too for being good friends and fans. One final note here, at this chapter, you'll get just a hint of what's due to come up in this series during the course of Season 1.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 7: Fluttershy, Toad and the Whale**_

 _ **(Based on the Season 19 Episode "Toad and the Whale")**_

On a beautiful summer's morning, Fluttershy was leaving her house and heading off to the local animal shelter. She loved the summer months, for it's at that time of year when she gets off school and can help the animals more than she normally could during the rest of the year. As she left her house, she was humming a cheerful little tune to herself.

Not everyone was in a cheerful mood though as they were grumbling about Sodor's latest heat wave. Over the last couple of days, the temperature had been rising and the hotter it got, the more grumpy people became. Steam engine crews suffered more than everyone else as they had to work in engine cabs. The engines suffered too as the heat of their fireboxs made them hotter than they already were.

Fluttershy was coming up to a railway station when she noticed Diesel the Class 08 shunting.

"What are you so cheerful about?" he asked crossly.

"It's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, the birds are singing and there are no clouds in the sky, it's just so beautiful."

"I'll never understand kids like you. Always being on the cheerful side when the heat is getting to the rest of us. If you complained, I wouldn't mind at all."

A sharp whistle was blown and Diesel stopped grumbling.

"Oi, leave that girl alone Diesel!" snapped Neville the Black Q1 tender engine. "If you worked more and stopped thinking about the hot weather, maybe you wouldn't be so miserable. Now shunt your trucks and be off with you. Oh and take that rubbish that's spilling out of your mouth with you."

Diesel spluttered, but rumbled away without word.

"Thank you for defending me Neville," Fluttershy said kindly.

"Anytime, we all must stick together," he smiled. Then he sighed, "mind you, it is hot today. Oh well, a cool drink of water will help cool me down." He pushed his goods train into a siding, then went to take on water.

Fluttershy waved goodbye to Neville, then continued on to the animal shelter.

Meanwhile, on another part of the island, another goods train was rattling down the tracks. The engine pulling it was a Great Western auto tank with four driving wheels and the numbers '1436'. He was called Oliver. Behind his train of trucks was a grey brake van that came from the Great Western railway, his name is Toad. Normally he works with another engine called Douglas, but both he and his twin; Donald were busy on a project hardly anyone knew about, so Toad had to work with Oliver.

The weather was getting to Oliver, but not to Toad, he was enjoying the weather like Fluttershy, and was even singing.

 _"Oh I do love to be beside the seaside, I do love to be beside the sea."_

"Who can honestly sing on a day like this?" grumbled Oliver.

"Calm down boy," said his Driver firmly, "if Toad wants to sing, it's not our place to tell him that he shouldn't. It'd be like someone telling you not to blow smoke out of your funnel."

Oliver gave in then and let Toad sing some more. However, it wasn't long before it got to him again.

Duck was puffing along on the other line with Alice and Mirabel, his Great Western auto coaches, and he hummed along with Toad's singing. "Quite a tune he's singing there, don't you think Oliver?"

"No I don't," he said angerily. "This is what happens when Toad's in a good mood, but it's driving me bunkers."

Toad stopped singing, "I'm sorry Mr Oliver, I didn't mean to make you cross."

"I understand Toad, but it's better if we worked in peace and quiet during this heat."

"Oh lighten up Oliver," said Duck. "A little singing isn't going to hurt anyone. Rainbow Dash will back me on that one." And with that, Duck puffed on ahead of Oliver.

It wasn't long though till Duck stopped at a station where he found another girl working on the platform, and doing her best to make sure it was neat and tidy. It was Samantha Glimmer, otherwise known to everyone as Starlight Glimmer. She was not happy.

"Why do I have to clean the platforms? It's not my fault the dog ran away."

Starlight was still being punished for what she did to Rock the dog, and for lying to her parents. Her mother, worst of all, and she was the Stationmaster.

Duck took no notice, as it was no use trying to talk to Starlight. Oliver shot past with his goods train. Toad wasn't singing now.

"Cheer up Toad!" Duck called, "the weather's bound to cool down soon."

"I hope so Mr Duck!" Toad called back.

As Oliver and Toad rounded a bend, Toad saw something on the beach, "Mr Oliver! There's a whale on the beach!"

Oliver didn't believe him, "Singing is one thing, but telling jokes is another matter all together. Now please be quiet and focus on the job at hand."

"But Mr Oliver..." Toad sighed and gave in. It was no use talking to Oliver that day, "as you wish Mr Oliver."

At the big Station, Oliver puffed in with his goods train. He left Toad on a siding and puffed off to collect other trucks to take back down the line known as the Little Western. From where he was, Toad could see Fluttershy handing out flyers for the animal shelter. On this day, some people ignored her, but others did stop and take one of the flyers from her.

"We do hope you'll help our animal friends," said Fluttershy, "many of which won't survive if we don't do something."

As she continued with her work, she could see Toad in the siding and looking sad. She asked the Stationmaster if she could go over and talk with him, to which the Stationmaster gave her permission, but to be careful. Fluttershy made her way safely over the tracks and soon reached Toad.

"Hello Toad, why are you so upset? It's a beautiful day."

"It was Ms Fluttershy, but it's turned to a bad day thanks to Mr Oliver."

"Why is that?"

"He stopped me from singing, and then he thinks I'm joking about a whale on the beach. But I wasn't joking around, I did see a whale."

"A whale on the beach? Oh my, that's not good."

"He imagined it!" puffed Oliver as he returned with his next line of trucks. "All the heat of the sun is just going straight to his roof, that's all. I wouldn't believe him Ms Shy."

"It's Fluttershy, but what if Toad is telling the truth?"

"If he was, someone would've reported a whale on the beach, but no one has."

Toad was soon coupled up to the train, and Oliver puffed off back to the Little Western.

"I'm used to it," Toad said as they departed, "he used to discount my words back on the Great Western. It's just who he is."

But Fluttershy wanted to know if there really was a whale on the beach. She made her way back to the station and spoke with the stationmaster, "when's the next train for the Little Western?"

"Ten minutes. Duck will be here soon to pick up passengers for that train."

Fluttershy thanked the Stationmaster, then made her way to the ticket booth.

The journey back down the Little Western was quiet. Oliver was relieved to be working in peace and quiet, but Toad was still cross, "I did see a Whale Mr Guard. You believe me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, I work with you and Douglas all the time, so I know you better than Oliver does."

As they made their way to the spot where Toad spotted the Whale, Oliver looked for himself, but saw nothing. "See Toad, it was all in your head, there are no whales on the beach. Besides, Whales don't come out this far."

The only reason Oliver didn't see the whale was because a sign was blocking his view of the whale, but Toad had a clear view.

"Mr Oliver, I am seeing a whale and it looks sick, we need to help it!"

Oliver rolled his eyes, "I'll put him in the shed when we get back to the yards, that should help him deal with the heat. Though I wish I could say the same for us, whew!"

They rolled past with a sad looking Toad looking back at the Whale.

Ten minutes later, Duck's train came into view. Briefly, he thought he saw something on the beach, "hullo, what was that?"

"What was what Duck?" asked the Driver.

"There's something big on the beach, but the sign was blocking my view. Can you see what it is?"

The Driver looked back, but before he could say anything, Duck heard the voice of Fluttershy call out; "there is a Whale on the beach!"

"Oh my," gasped Duck. "How did a whale get stuck out here?"

"The tide must've gone out earlier," said the fireman. He looked back at the Whale, "by the looks of it, it's been there for quite a while. I'm surprised no one saw it before."

They soon stopped at the station. Fluttershy was already on her mobile phone and calling for help, "I'm not joking, there is a whale on the beach. Please hurry, we don't know how long it's been there."

"Right don't worry, we're on our way," came the reply.

A little later, Oliver was shunting his trucks under a bridge like structure called the chute. This is a place where the ballast from the Alresdale Miniature Railway is loaded onto the North Western's trucks. Bert the Blue small engine was shunting his trucks onto the chute.

"Whew, it's hotter up here than it is down there," he remarked.

Rex the green small engine was nearby and was being given an inspection, "better keep Mike away then. With his red coat, it's bound to make him crosser than he already is."

Bert chuckled and rolled his eyes, "don't we know it." Then noticed Toad, "Hullo Toad, what's the matter?"

Before Toad could say anything, the yard foreman ran up to Oliver, "leave those trucks please Oliver, there's an emergency and you need to bring water tankers down to the beach."

"Eh? What for?" he asked.

"There's a whale trapped there. The fire department needs more water to keep it alive."

"See Mr Oliver, I wasn't joking or imagining there was a whale on the beach!" Toad called out. Then he remembered his conversation with Fluttershy, "she must've made the call."

"But that's not possible," gasped Oliver. "Whales don't come out this way."

"Yeah well tell that to the creature that's trapped on the beach. Flynn's already waiting, so be quick now, I'll have Dennis the diesel take the ballast away."

"Yes Sir," said Oliver, but he still wasn't sure if this was all real. After all, for years, he had never seen a whale, so why was there one now?

Still, he collected some water tankers, had them filled up, and once coupled up to Toad, the Great Western auto tank engine rattled off back down the branch line.

"Stranger things have happened on this branch line," commented Rex.

"Indeed," agreed Bert, "but I think this is the first time someone didn't believe what they were told."

"It can't true, it just can't be true," Oliver puffed to himself. However, when he got to the beach, he could finally see the Whale. "Oh no, there is a whale. You were right all along Toad."

"I did tell you, but you wouldn't believe me Mr Oliver."

Flynn the fire truck was waiting next to the nearby siding when Oliver and Toad arrived. The fire crews wasted no time, they placed their hoses into the tankers, then using the pumps from Flynn, they shot the water onto the whale. Before Oliver and Toad had arrived, the fire crews, along with the vet and Fluttershy had covered up the whale to protect it from the sun and dug trenches to help keep it wet.

"Oh sure, mess up all my hard work," snapped Starlight, "running over here with muddy boots and dropping water everywhere. If I had it my way, I wouldn't allow these fools into my station."

"They needed the equipment to help the whale," the Stationmaster said firmly. "Besides, your way always gets you in trouble, so be quiet Starlight."

Starlight said nothing more, and went back to her work.

Fluttershy came over to speak with Toad, "how's it doing Ms Fluttershy?" he asked.

"Not good, it's been there for about two and a half hours. If Oliver had taken you seriously, it would've recieved help sooner." She looked back to Oliver, who said nothing, apart from the grumbling about the heat of the sun.

Moments later, a breakdown lorry named Butch arrived. It was decided to try and move the whale closer to the water. The vet checked the distance to the water and discovered a problem.

"You'll never be able to pull the whale that far Butch," he said to the breakdown lorry. "It won't survive going that far of a distance."

"Oh bother," groaned Flynn who overheard everything. "Guess we'll need to come up with another plan."

"Or just wait till the tide comes back in," said Oliver. "It's simple, and it works."

"But that could take hours Mr Oliver," said Toad. "And I don't think the whale can wait for hours." Fluttershy shook her head in agreement, then Toad came up with an idea, "why not pick up the whale and take it to the docks? One of the cranes could lower it into the water."

"Oh Toad, let these people do their job," Oliver snapped. "They know how to help animals, and you don't."

By now Fluttershy had had enough of Oliver's attitude, "I know the bad weather is getting to you, but that's no excuse to treat Toad like this. He's only making up a suggestion, which could work, but you keep dismissing him. Douglas would never do that."

"Toad's only a brake van, so what does he know? For that matter, what do you know? You're just a little girl."

"That's enough Oliver!" snapped his Driver. "One more outburst like that, and I'll make sure the Fat Controller locks you up in the shed. We cannot have bad manners like that on the railway."

Fluttershy and Toad agreed with him.

"Actually Toad's idea does sound good," said Flynn, "and it's worth trying." He called over the fire chief, "Sir, Toad's got an idea to help the whale."

"Really? What's the idea?"

"Well why not pick up the whale and take it to the docks?" Toad suggested. "The water's deeper there, and it can done in a matter of an hour."

The fire chief thought about it, then agreed to give it a try. He got out his mobile phone and called the Fat Controller. Fluttershy whispered to Toad, "great idea Toad."

Back at the yards, Diesel was once again shunting. Neville was also there. He had just brought his goods train in and was ready to collect his passenger train. However as he went to the turntable, the Fat Controller ran over and stopped him. "You'll need to collect the cranes, a brake van and a flatbed."

"That's an interesting load Sir, may I ask why?"

The Fat Controller explained about the beached Whale and Toad's idea. Neville didn't need to be told twice, he collected Judy and Jerome the breakdown train, a flatbed and a brake van. As he was being coupled to the brake van though, there came a cough and a splutter, then he could see smoke coming from Diesel.

"My engine's overheated, I need help! Steamer, push me to the works!"

"Sorry Diesel, but you'll have to wait while we help the whale."

He then puffed away backwards down the line. Diesel groaned, and felt worse when he saw the Fat Controller come over, "engines on my railway do not boss each other around, or speak rudely to each other. I know about your outburst earlier Diesel, and I think it would only be fitting for you to sit there until tonight."

"Yes sir," sighed Diesel.

"I'll have another engine do your work in the meantime." And the Fat Controller left to make the arrangements, leaving Diesel to sulk in the siding.

At the sight, Oliver cleared out of the siding and Neville shunted Judy and Jerome into place. Oliver gave up Toad to Neville so Fluttershy and the vet could keep an eye on the whale during the run. Flynn thankfully is a road rail vehicle, so he could still keep the whale wet as long as the hoses between him and Oliver's tankers didn't snap.

Butch towed the whale as far as he could, then it was up to the breakdown train.

"Do be careful with the whale Ms Judy and Mr Jerome," Toad said worringly.

"Don't worry Toad, we're being careful," said Judy. "Are you ready there Jerome?"

"Yep, I'm ready over here Judy."

"Then let's lift together."

Carefully they lifted the whale off the beach and gently placed it on the flatbed. Then the rescuers tied it down.

"It does look sad," said Toad, "I wish there was more we could do for it."

Fluttershy suddenly came up with an idea, "I heard that whales love singing. So why don't you sing to the Whale Toad? It could help the poor little dear."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Oh yes I'm sure."

"When it comes to Fluttershy's knowledge of animals, she knows what she is talking about," said the vet. Oliver heard, and said nothing as he looked down to the ballast. The vet called out to the Driver, "start Neville slowly and gently!"

Neville resonded by going slowly with the flatbed in tow. Toad started to sing, _"oh you do love to be in the water, oh you do love to be in the sea._ " Flynn followed close by on the other line with Oliver puffing behind him. He wanted to go faster to get out of the heat, but that would only cause more trouble, so he decided not to.

People came out to see the unusual sight as the engines rattled past.

"Well I'll be, there really was a whale on the beach," gasped Applejack.

"And look, there's Fluttershy on the train," said Rainbow Dash.

Applejack squinted her eyes and smiled, "that's our Fluttershy, always willing to help an animal."

Toad continued to sing, but he was getting worried, "are we almost at the docks Mr Neville? I don't know how much longer the whale can last without being in the water."

"Just another couple of minutes Toad, don't worry, we're almost there."

A couple of minutes later, they arrived at the docks. One of the cranes was ready to help. It's hook was lowered down to the whale's net, and once everything was secured, the crane lifted the whale off the flatbed.

"Good bye and good luck!" Toad called, "I hope you find your family soon!"

Although the operation took less than a minute, it seemed like ages before the whale was back in the water. Toad was worried though, he couldn't see the Whale anymore. Fluttershy looked and cried out, "it's okay! It made it Toad!" In the distance they could see a jet of water shoot into the air, then came a happy splash as the tail smacked into the water.

"Oh you're welcome," smiled Toad.

This was the signal for cheers from cranes, engines and staff. Toad's idea had saved a life. Everyone praised him, and even praised Fluttershy for sounding the alarm, and for her assitance.

Oliver now felt guilty. He puffed over beside Toad, "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you Toad, I guess the heat was getting to me."

"Ahem," came another sound. It was Fluttershy, staring firmly at Oliver.

"And I'm sorry for being mean to you Fluttershy. Turns out you two do know what you're doing. I promise never again will I dismiss warnings or suggestions when it comes from you, or anyone around here."

"Good lesson to learn Oliver," smiled Neville. Fluttershy and Toad agreed. "Well I got to go, I have to shunt a grumbling shunter to the works cause of his overheated engine. See you all soon." With a blast of his whistle, Neville puffed off.

At the beach station, Duck arrived with the ballast trucks. He stopped near the siding and collected Judy and Jerome. He still said nothing to Starlight Glimmer as he puffed away. Starlight wasn't even paying attention to him, she was looking out towards the water. She could see a lonely sailboat with one man in it. The man was looking threw his telescope, then he pulled on a rope and the boat floated away.

"Wait a minute, that couldn't be him. Could it?"

However, she would keep what she saw to herself. For now.


	8. S1 Episode 8: Scootaloo & Night Trains

Before we begin this chapter, I just want to let you all know that your requests for an adaptation of 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure' in this series will be coming out, starting next episode. I am currently writing up episode 9 right now and should have it out within the next few weeks, so be sure to keep your eyes open for those stories. Now for this one, it was a difficult one to come up with as I wasn't a hundred percent sure on some of my ideas, but a friend of mine 'Shimmering Sparkles' said that he enjoyed this story, so with that said, I'm proud now to share this tale with all of you, and this time, it focuses on three young characters.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 8: Scootaloo & the Late Night Trains**_

"Be careful Apple Bloom, that ladder doesn't look very safe to me," said Sweetie Belle.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle, it may look unsafe, but it's not. It's a dependable ladder that the Apple Family have been using for many years. Anyways," she continued, "I'll come down as soon as I get the roof hatch open."

Both Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were hanging out at the little clubhouse at the Vicarage Orchard, more commonly known to many as Sweet Apple Acres. It was such a beautiful day and Apple Bloom wanted to let some sunlight into the clubhouse. After a minute, she opened the hatch and the sun started shining in.

"Now that's better," she smiled and climbed carefully down the ladder.

She had just gotten off when she suddenly heard a shrill whistle, followed by a "What in Tarnation!" from Applejack. Both young girls looked out their clubhouse and saw that another friend of theirs had just missed Trevor by inches.

"Watch where you're going Scootaloo!" Trevor cried firmly.

"Huh? Oh sorry Trevor! Sorry Applejack!"

The girl's name was Michelle Scooters, but she often goes by the nickname of Scootaloo. She has many friends, including her idol; Rainbow Dash, but her best friends in the whole world were Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle. Usually, Scootaloo is energenic and always has a smile on her face. Today though, she looked exhausted and unhappy.

"I wonder what's wrong with Scootaloo," pondered Sweetie Belle.

"I think we got bigger problems to worry about, she's fallen asleep!" cried Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo had indeed fallen asleep and was now riding her motorized scooter towards the club house. Both girls cried out her name, and at the last second, she awoke and swirved to safety. The sudden movement though made her fall off her scooter and onto the grass.

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle climbed down to check on their friend. Applejack and Trevor had seen everything, and went over to check on her too.

"Scootaloo, are you okay?" Sweetie Belle asked with a concern tone in her voice.

"Yeah I'm fine," she groaned. "Thank goodness I wear my safety gear."

"I don't think it would've helped with your close call with Trevor," said Apple Bloom. Applejack nodded in agreement, "it's lucky both my sister and Trevor were keeping a good look out."

"Why would you do that anyways?" asked Applejack. "It's just as dangerous as going in front of a train."

Scootaloo yawned, "I fell asleep and I wasn't aware of what was going on until I heard you guys shouting out to me."

Trevor raised an eyebrow at this, "why were sleeping while riding on your scooter? Don't you get enough sleep at night?"

Scootaloo sighed, "no I don't. You see I live near the Small Railway, and lately they've been doing night runs to the ballast mines and back."

"So it's their night runs that have been keeping you up?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"No it's not the night runs they do, I've gotten used to the sound of the small railway engines. No, it's the arguing, teasing and grumbling that's coming from Mike and Rex." Scootaloo yawned again and fell back to go to sleep. Her head the grass and she awoke; "those little engines are just too loud."

"Well maybe it'd be best if you talk with the Small Controller about this," suggested Sweetie Belle. "Nothing will get sorted if you don't tell him."

"I know that, and I have spoken to the Small Controller, but they won't listen. They get shut up in the shed for a couple of days, then they're back at work and doing the same thing again."

"Right then, maybe _I_ should speak with the Small Controller this time," said Applejack, "and I better do it fast before anyone else gets hurt."

So while Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom helped their tired friend up to the clubhouse, Applejack got out her mobile phone and phoned the Small Controller.

An hour later, the Small Controller came to the sheds to speak with Rex and Mike.

"Again I have to talk to you two. When is this going to stop?"

"What's what going to stop?" asked Rex. "Are you asking Mike to stop whistling loudly, cause Sir, you'd be doing us all a great favour. He gives us quite a headache with his whistle."

"Shut up Rex!" snapped Mike.

Like Bert and Rex, Mike is a small miniature steam engine, but painted in red where as Rex is green and Bert is blue. There are other engines on the line, Jock is a yellow steamer, Frank the diesel is grey, the Blister Twin diesels are painted black with yellow and black hazard stripes on their fronts, while Sigrid of Arlesdale the passenger diesel is painted in a different shade of blue compared to Bert.

The Small Controller stared firmly at the two engines, "it's not the whistling that's brought me here, it's your constant chatter in the middle of the night."

"Oh good idea Sir, Mike's..." but Rex was cut off by the glare of the Small Controller.

"I just recieved a phone call from Applejack who said that young Scootaloo nearly had an accident with Trevor the Traction Engine. She said that Scootaloo hasn't been sleeping well at night, and there's only one reason why. You two are at it again. By now I've lost count of how many times I've had to talk to you two about this."

"Well it'd be a lot easier without Rex being a slowcoach like he always is," sniggered Mike.

"Well at least I take care, you fly down the tracks so fast that sometimes I wonder how you don't fall off the tracks."

"Why you..."

"Enough, both of you!" The Small Controller shouted. He paused to take in a deep breath, "I swear if Blister I, Jock and Frank were not in the workshops, I would have them take the trains." He calmed himself down and spoke to the engines again, "I will be putting in a distance limit between your two trains so your bantering doesn't wake everyone up."

But as he left, the Small Controller was wondering if it would actually work.

Scootaloo managed to get threw the rest of the day without incident. As she climbed into her bed that night, she listened carefully. She could hear Rex puffing along the line, but the puffing was the only sound she heard.

"Oh good, maybe now I can sleep," she yawned. As she leaned back, her eyes shut before her head hit the pillow. She was out like a light.

Rex puffed down to the mine where his trucks were loaded with ballast. He was doing his best to be quiet, but he was growing bored with no one to talk to, other than his driver.

"How much do you want to bet that Mike will wake everyone up tonight?"

"He won't, his Driver is being firm with him, as I am with you," said the driver.

Rex pouted. At last, the ballast was loaded and the miniature green engine started away.

The area was quiet and peaceful, but it wouldn't be for long. Mike was making his way down to the mine with empty ballast wagons. In the distance, he could see Rex.

"See Rex, I'm more quiet than you are!" he called out rudely.

"You're not being quiet now blabber mouth!"

"Blabber mouth! Oh why you little..." and they started their arguing again. The resulting arguing woke up Scootaloo and everyone who lived nearby. They got on their phones and called the Small Controller's office.

Mike and Rex were unaware they had caused trouble, so they carried on, thinking they wouldn't be blamed again.

The next morning though, the Small Controller thundered angerily over to the sheds, "again I have to come here and talk to you two!" he snapped.

"Whoa Deja Vu all over again," snickered Rex.

"Will you be quiet!" snapped Mike. "The Controller is talking."

"Hush up now you two!" snapped Mike's Driver. Both engines went quiet at once, "we do apologize for last night Sir, but when they passed each other, that's when they started up again. We tried to stop them talking, but..."

"Yes I'm aware you tried, but it seems I may have to take more extreme measures to keep them from talking."

Both engines gulped.

"For this point onwards, when one of you is at the mine, you don't leave until the other one arrives. There are hardly any people living near the mine, so you won't wake anyone up."

"But Sir, I can't wait around all night for Slowcoach Rex," protested Mike. "I have a right to leave when I want to."

"No you don't, you leave when the Small Controller tells you to."

The Small Controller groaned, "you two are taking your little banters to the point where it's getting out of control. As soon as the others are back from the shops, you'll be put in the shed and you'll be left there to learn some lessons on being quiet."

The Small Controller turned on his heel and left for his office.

Nearby, Scootaloo was riding along the pathway with Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle walking beside her. They were not only hanging out with her, they were making sure she didn't get injuried.

"Really guys I'm fine, I just need to keep my eyes open," Scootaloo yawned.

"You can barely keep your eyes open right now," said Sweetie Belle. "We're just concerned, that's all."

Nearby, Sigrid of Arlesdale rolled by with her passenger train. She could see the tired Scootaloo and felt sorry for her, "bother Rex and Mike, why do they have to argue at the worst possible times?"

She rolled away and heard a thump from the pathway. Scootaloo had fallen off her scooter, but she wasn't hurt.

"Maybe I should walk for a while," she admitted.

Sigrid spoke to her Driver, "I do hope that the Small Controller is able to stop Mike and Rex from arguing tonight."

"So do I," agreed the Driver. "It's not only a problem for the Small Controller, but it's a problem for all of us as people complain about us making too much noise, and that would never do."

That night, the plan was put into motion. Mike went first with his trucks, and this time, he was quiet as he passed the line of houses near the line. Scootaloo, agmost the other residants, was sleeping away and having a nice dream about winning a compitation, hosted by Rainbow Dash of course.

Mike arrived at the mine and got his trucks loaded with ballast in no time. Once finished, he wanted to leave, but his Driver was firm with him.

"We're not leaving till Rex arrives."

However, the night duty foreman had forgotten what the Small Controller said, and noticing that Mike was still waiting, he went out to speak with the miniature engine.

"This delivery is going to be late Mike, get going!"

"But we can't," said the Driver, "Small Controller said..."

"I know what he said, and I'm telling you to go now before you make yourself later than ever."

"As you wish Sir," said Mike.

The Driver sighed, "this is going to result in trouble again." He opened the regulator and Mike started away.

They were just leaving the quarry when the foreman remembered, "oh no! Mike's not suppose to leave yet! Come back! Come back!" But it was too late, Mike was already on his way and Rex was just down the line. "I might be given the sack tomorrow."

Mike's Driver's worries came to pass when the two engines passed, and they started up again. Rex faulted Mike for leaving too soon, and Mike accused Rex for being too slow. The resulting argument woke up the residants nearby, including Scootaloo.

"Huh, what? Oh come on, not again," she groaned.

Scootaloo's father had also been woken up, "That Small Controller's going to hear it from me tomorrow."

The next day, Scootaloo and her father went to speak with the Small Controller. He listened to every word, "Believe me Mr Scooters, I don't like it when they disturb people in the middle of the night, it gets me upset too. My blood preasure is going threw the roof because of those two. Well them and the night foreman at the mine."

"Sorry," groaned the night foreman, who had been called to the office too.

"You won't be given the sack, but don't let this happen again."

"I won't sir, and thank you for not sacking me."

The Small Controller then turned back to Scootaloo, "I am truely sorry that my engines are keeping you up. Most of our fleet is either being repaired or overhauled, so Rex and Mike are the only ones that can do the job."

"Maybe, but I can't listen to their arguing anymore. If I lose one more night's sleep, I will snap."

"I know, and I'm sorry."

Later that day, Scootaloo told Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle about the meeting at the Small Controller's office, "he also said that he'll try the new plan again tonight, but I don't think it'll work. If only those two engines could see how much trouble they cause for all of us."

A sly idea came to the two girl's heads, "maybe they _can_ see that."

"How?"

"Well just suppose two others were arguing in front of them, and bothered them to no end," said Apple Bloom. "Remember, we did get some acting lessons not too long ago."

"Right," nodded Sweetie Belle. "Just before the school year ended."

"Excatly Sweetie Belle. We can have a sleepover with Scootaloo and we'll put our plan into action tonight, but first we'll have to let our sisters know."

Sweetie Belle nodded and phoned her sister right away, while Apple Bloom went to speak with her sister. As for Scootaloo, she went to sleep in the clubhouse. Both girls decided it was best for her anyways.

As the sun began to set for the day, the three girls arrived back at the Small Railway and spoke with the Small Controller about their plan.

"Well normally I don't approve of others teaching lessons," he said. Then he noticed the still tired Scootaloo, "but in this case, I'll allow you to go through with it."

"Thank you Sir."

Rex and Mike were just being steamed up. Both were arguing about who was to go first, which was annoying Bert and Sigrid of Arlesdale. In the end, Rex was to go first. As he backed towards his train though, he could hear arguing from close by.

"You beat me in a race. Pah! That's not going to happen Sweetie Belle!" snapped Apple Bloom. "I could beat you to Scootaloo's house easily."

"Not while I'm on my new bike Apple Bloom," she snapped back. "You only have that rusty old piece of rubbish."

"Well at least it's built with quality in mind, unlike yours!"

"Geez, what's gotten into them?" pondered Rex.

He was coupled up and puffed away, still listening to the arguing that was going on. As soon as he was out of sight though, both girls chuckled and high fived each other.

"Great start Apple Bloom, and by the way, I do like your bike."

"Thanks Sweetie Belle, now let's get Mike."

They didn't have to wait too long. Mike backed down on his ballast wagons, grumbling about not leaving just yet. Like before, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle were pretending to argue with each other.

"You call those silly things shoes?" Apple Bloom asked rudely, "they look like something a slug monster would throw out!"

"No they don't! They are comfortable shoes made from fine materials, which is more than I can say about your silly boots. You know winter passed months ago right?"

"I do _real_ work down at Sweet Apple Acres, unlike you! You get others to do your work for you!"

"I do not!"

"Yikes, what started all that?" asked Mike out loud.

"Beats me, but it almost sounds like you and Rex," commented the driver.

"Shut up, that sounds nothing like our conversations."

Mike continued to listen to the arguing until he was given the all clear, and puffed off down the line. Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle smirked to each other, "I think that worked perfectly," smiled Apple Bloom, "and you know I didn't mean what I said."

"Of course I do, it was just acting."

Apple Bloom nodded, "now let's get our friend home for that sleepover, then we'll continue in the morning."

Sweetie Belle agreed, and together the two girls helped Scootaloo home.

When dawn came, the two engines returned to their sheds exhausted, but coming back together, they were still arguing. Thankfully the Small Controller's plan worked, and no more complaints were coming in from residants.

Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle were waiting nearby and as the two engines came in, they started their fake arguing again.

"Face it Scootaloo, we're better than you are."

"Is that so? Can you ride a scooter faster than me? Can you jump over a stream like I can? I don't think so!"

"We don't need to do that," snapped Sweetie Belle. "We know better than you ever will!"

"Hey I'm being like Rainbow Dash, and she's the best!"

"Except when it comes to nearly causing a mishap in the yards," added Apple Bloom rudely.

Mike groaned, "oh will they ever stop! Their arguing's going to keep us up all day! An engine needs it's rest you know." He called out to the girls in the hopes they would stop.

"Mind your own business!" they all shouted in unison and carried on with their acting.

"Oh will you stop?!" snapped Rex. "We're tired!"

"Yeah we got to get our sleep!"

The girls could've let up at that moment, but they continued on, much to the two engines' displeasure. Finally the two engines whistled and shouted; "will you stop arguing?!"

The girls stopped and a moment later, the Small Controller came forward.

"Is there a problem my engines?"

"Yes Sir there is," snapped Mike. "Those three young girls are keeping us up, and we want to get some sleep. It's rude of them to do this."

A smirk came to each of the young girl's faces, and they tried their best not to laugh. The Small Controller stared firmly at the engines, "funny, that's what the residants say everytime they hear you two going by at night. So now you two know how those poor people feel, including young Scootaloo who's nearly gotten hurt from lack of sleep."

Rex and Mike looked down to their buffers unhappily, "we didn't mean to cause harm, it's just who we are."

"Perhaps, but it can go too far and get too loud for some. Ain't that right girls?" The three girls nodded in agreement. "I will return you to your regular routines at night, if and only if you promise not to argue ever again."

"We'll try our best Sir."

The Small Controller shook his head, "that's not good enough you two. Promise me that this will stop."

"Yes Sir, we promise Sir."

"Good," smiled the Small Controller. Then he looked to the three girls, "thank you girls for your assistance, but I do hope this won't start any _real_ arguments with you lot."

"Oh no Sir, definetly not Sir," they all said in unison.

Thanks to their plan, Mike and Rex kept true to their promise. They were still allowed to run at night, but they kept quiet as they passed the residantal areas. Without their arguing, the residants were finally able to sleep at night and no more complaints came to the Small Controller, which in turn allowed his blood preasure to go back down.

As for Scootaloo, she got her full energy back and since then, she has had no further close calls again.


	9. S1 Episode 9: Thomas Races Into Trouble

Well you've been asking for this and here it is. This is the first installment of the 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure' adaptation for Twilight & Friends. Alot of this was also inspired by SuperDogLover1's pony reaction videos on the movie. Part 2 will be coming soon.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 9: Thomas Races Into Trouble**_

 _ **Based on "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure" by Andrew Brenner**_

It was a beautiful summer's day and Thomas the Tank Engine was puffing along his branch line with his two faithful coaches; Annie and Clarabel. All was well for the only surviving E2 tank engine as he had a good head of steam, and every moving part was working perfectly. Inside his coaches, people were having friendly conversations instead of complaining about the hot weather.

Agmost those passengers was Sunset Shimmer. She was on her way to Ffarquhar to hang out with Twilight and Pinkie Pie. It was a nice break for her as she had been working in the quarry for several days, and a couple of times she nearly passed out due to the heat. Duncan and Sir Handel would just say she was being lazy, but she would just ignore them.

"Only one more week to go and then that'll be it," she thought to herself. "It's kind of sad though, since I've gotten used to working with those narrow gauge engines for so long."

From where she was sitting, she heard Thomas call out to his coaches; "keep an eye open for Bertie, I don't want him beating me this time."

"You need to stop focusing on racing Thomas and get on with your work," said Annie. Moments later, there came a 'Uh Oh!'

Many passengers braced themseleves. Sunset was confused, that was until she felt a jerk and felt the train going faster. She looked out the window and saw why. Bertie the Red bus was crossing the bridge above the line, which meant now that he and Thomas were in a race.

"Not again," groaned Clarabel. "I don't like these speeds."

"Nor do I," agreed Annie. "Slow down Thomas! Slow down!"

But Thomas wasn't paying any attention to his coaches. He was instead laughing and trying to go faster, in spite of his crew trying to slow him down. Nearby on the road, Bertie was doing his best to catch up with the blue tank engine.

"Give it up Bertie, you know I'm going to win!" Thomas called cheekily. "I'm number one for a reason you know."

"Perhaps, but I think you need to watch where you're going!" Bertie called back.

Thomas looked ahead and saw works on the tracks. He swirved onto the other line, somehow managing to stay on the tracks.

"Thomas, stop that!" cried Annie. "One of these days, we'll come off at the points if you continue going fast!"

But Thomas still wouldn't listen. Meanwhile, the passengers on board the train were being bounced about like peas in a frying pan. Sunset was doing all she could to stay in her seat.

"Thomas stop!" Annie cried again. She looked ahead and saw a red signal, "you're passing a red signal! You need to stop!"

Up ahead of the passenger train was Toby with Henrietta, Victoria and Elsie, his two coaches and brake van. Toby's Driver slammed on the brakes. Thomas though looked up to the signalbox and called out; "Express Coming Through!"

The singalman got up from his seat at once and quickly changed the points. Thomas dashed on ahead, nearly missing Toby by inches.

"Thomas! What kind of game are you playing at now?!" Toby cried.

Thomas though didn't respond back as he continued racing. He could see Bertie, and was determined to catch up, "I will win! I will win!"

"I knew Thomas was cheeky, but I didn't know he was this cheeky," Sunset groaned quietly to herself.

For a moment, it looked as though the two would be neck and neck, that was until Bertie slowed down. A excavator named Oliver, who surprisingly had the same name as the Great Western auto tank engine, was making his way down the road towards a construction site, but he was moving slowly. Bertie had no choice but to slow down and follow at a slow pace.

"Oh bother and blow, not this again," he groaned.

"Better luck next time Bertie!" called Thomas as he sped on ahead.

Soon though, Oliver the excavator moved out of the way and Bertie hurried to catch up with Thomas.

Thomas however had gotten so far ahead and reached Ffarquhar in no time at all. He was early, but no one was happy, "my dear old frames, they won't last if you keep racing Thomas," groaned Annie. "And your passengers don't like being bounced about like peas in a frying pan."

"Nor do we," agreed Clarabel.

Twilight and Pinkie were on the platform and were surprised by the speed Thomas had come in at. Twilight spoke firmly to Thomas, "You know Sir Topham Hatt doesn't like you racing, it's too dangerous."

"Nonsense Twilight, it's all in good fun. Besides I've been racing on my branch line for years and not once have I had an accident."

"Except when you crashed into some buffers at the end of a siding," said Annie.

"Er, yes well that was different. I was going slow then, and looking elsewhere. When I'm racing, I never have accidents."

Twilight shook her head, "racing can be fun Thomas, but there's a time and a place for it. You can hurt someone or worse, just look to Street Racing in America and you'll see that I'm right."

Sunset stepped out of Annie quite dazed, "I should've brought my bike instead."

Thomas rolled his eyes, he thought everyone was being a stuck in the mud. He was uncoupled from Annie and quickly ran round the train.

A minute later, Bertie pulled into the station rather crossly, "it's not fair, I'm always getting stuck behind slow vehicles."

"Excuses, excuses, that's all you ever say nowadays Bertie," Thomas teased. "Maybe you should just admit that I'm faster than you and give up. I'll beat you everytime."

"Not always," Bertie snorted. "And I would've beaten you, had it not been for the work on the new branch line."

"New branch line? What new branch line?" Twilight asked her father.

"There's a new line being opened up from Arlesburgh up to Harwick," explained Thomas' driver. "The Fat Controller wants to start doing business over there, and so has decided to open up a line there. It's been an ongoing project for a while now and I hear it's coming along smoothly."

"It may be coming along just fine," smirked Thomas as he was being coupled back up, "but it won't be as important as my line. After all, my branch was the first on the North Western and _is_ the best line ever. It'll be always be number one, just like me."

The teenage girls just rolled their eyes, they had heard this kind of boastful talk from Thomas before.

Elsewhere on Sodor, a self propelled steam shovel was making her way to the construction site. She also had a passenger on board, it was Starlight Glimmer. As some workers had fallen ill during the heat wave, it was agreed that she would help with the work there. It was also part of her punishment, but she wasn't happy.

"Working on a good for nothing line, I could be doing better with my life," she grumbled.

"Oh come on Starlight, it's fun to work on a new line," said the Steam Shovel, whose name was Marion. "There's plenty for someone to do there, like digging for example."

"Yes I know you like to dig, but it's still not fair. I should be out and about enjoying my day, not working like a slave."

"Working on a new line isn't slave work," smiled Marion. "That said, I wish it wasn't so far off. I want to get to work and dig. Who knows what I can find. Maybe a dinosaur skeleton again, or suits of armor. Who knows."

Starlight rolled her eyes and grumbled unhappily. However, as she was looking out the right side window, she saw something flash by.

"What was that?" she exclaimed.

Marion had seen it too and was startled, "maybe it's the weather playing tricks on us." But then they saw it again. "Okay, now this is starting to become scary. Maybe I should shut my eyes, then I won't see those strange..."

BUMP!

Marion opened her eyes and found herself pushing a goods train forward. Her Driver stopped her at once.

"Toad, what in the name of the Great Western just hit us?" called a voice from the front of the train.

Marion's shovel was lifted up and she saw Toad the Brake Van, and in the distance, she could see Oliver the Western Engine.

"It's only that new steam shovel Mr Oliver. You need to watch where you're going Ms Marion, we're not ready to leave for the new site just yet. We have to collect our ballast."

"Collect your ballast? But where is it coming from?"

"From us of course!" called a voice.

Marion and Starlight jumped when they heard the voice and saw a small red engine pushing small trucks up the bridge like structure known as the Chute.

"That's only Mr Mike," explained Toad.

"Mike?" Starlight asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh and here's Mr Rex too, and Mr Bert." Beside the steam crane on their own wharf were two small engines, one blue and the other one green. These were of course Rex and Bert, with Mike at the top of the chute.

"Oh my word, I've never seen engines so small," said Marion.

"Surprising since you've been down here a few times already," said Oliver. "Maybe they're always busy when you come by."

"Perhaps Oliver, but I have to ask, are they real engines?"

Mike was offended, "of course we're real, we bring the ballast down from the hills, and wool for clothes. Not to mention carry passengers from your railway, although it's not a job I want to do."

"Sometimes you have to do that kind of job," chuckled Rex. "Unless you want the Small Controller to have a firm talk with you again."

"You, you..."

"That's enough you two," snapped Bert. "You're sounding like you were before Scootaloo and her friends taught you two a very important lesson." That silenced the two engines at once.

Starlight found the situation funny and giggled a bit, but then went back to her normal ways, "silly nonsense if you ask me."

Toad rolled his eyes and looked back to Marion, "haven't you ever seen engines this small before Ms Marion?"

"Not really, I've never seen such little engines before. These ones though took me by surprise, as if by magic."

"Oh give me a break, there's no such thing as magic," snorted Starlight.

At last, the ballast was loaded up and Oliver was ready to leave, "I don't know about that Ms Glimmer, there's magic all around us," said Toad. "You just need to keep your eyes open for it."

"Toad's right, cause you never know when magic will just pop out of..." but Marion was cut off as two blue tender engines rattled by with heavily loaded goods trains.

"Geez, so many jumpstarts today," muttered Starlight to herself.

Much further down the tracks, there was a lot of activity as engines and workers worked on the new branch line. Oliver soon reached the site and moments later, the two blue tender engines arrived with their loads.

"Hello Donald, Hello Douglas, been keeping busy lately?"

The two engines were Donald and Douglas, the Scottish engines. Many years ago, only one was expected for the North Western, but they ended up with two and after some minor mishaps, the Fat Controller decided to keep them both. Donald was 9 and Douglas was 10.

"Aye we 'ave laddie," smiled Donald. "Both Douggie and I 're bein' kept busy bringin' supplies tae the site everyday."

"And bringin' in ballast when ye and Toad canna bring 'em alone," added Douglas. "Tis a nice change oof pace if ye ask us. Though we dinna think all of us agree."

"You mean Starlight Glimmer?"

"Aye laddie, we hear nothin' but complaints from the wee lassie. Tis givin' us all a headache with her ideals on leadership, tis if she cauld bae a leader with yon attitude."

"I heard that!" snapped Starlight as she and Marion arrived.

"Weel, that's enough chit-chat, we've git wurk tae dae. Sae ye later Oliver and Toad."

The two engines puffed off to the edge of the line where the work was continuing.

Over at the site were several machines. There was a red front loader named Jack and a small green excavator named Alfie, both of them were in charge of loading Max and Monty the red dump lorries full of the rocks blasted away from the path they were making.

"Fire in the hole!" cried a worker and ran to behind Jack.

Several sticks of dynamite blew up and rocks went in all directions. Once the dust had cleared, the two machines went to work. As they rolled forward, they heard a horn.

"Oliver!" They cried in unison.

"Hullo Alfie, hello Jack, sorry I'm late, but traffic was crazy getting here," panted the other excavator. "A red bus in particular was trying to over take me for some strange reason."

"Well at least you're here now," smiled Alfie, "let's get to work."

And that's what they did. They dug up all the rocks and dumped them into Max and Monty. Behind them, the workmen were laying down the rails and sleepers brought in from Donald and Douglas, and Marion was lifting rocks and dirt from the lineside and loading them into trucks. Starlight's job was to help with rails and sleepers, but she wasn't happy about this.

"I should be telling you all what to do."

"Shut up already!" snapped the workmen.

Starlight went quiet at once.

Later that afternoon, Thomas was pulling into the big station. Twilight, Pinkie and Sunset were on board as they, along with the rest of their friends, were going to see a movie that evening at Knapford.

As Thomas came to a stop, the Stationmaster came forward to speak with him.

"Pip and Emma won't be able to take the express tonight," he said. "So Gordon's been asked to take the train as far as Barrow, but our shunting engine is busy on another job. Can you shunt the coaches into place for Gordon?"

Thomas was about to say 'no, let Gordon fetch his own coaches', but his Driver spoke for him, "we got some time before our next train, so I think we can do that."

"Thank you," smiled the Stationmaster. "Now be quick, Gordon has to leave in ten minutes."

Thomas was uncoupled from Annie and puffed away to collect the coaches, "it's funny," he said out loud, "that I still have to shunt coaches for that lazy Gordon."

"I heard that Thomas!" snapped Gordon from the station, "I am not lazy."

"In a way, he is right," said Pinkie Pie.

"What was that Pinkie?!" Rainbow Dash asked with a firm eyebrow raised. She did not like anyone insulting her father's engine, even though Thomas was right.

"Er, nothing, forget what I said."

"You are lazy though Gordon," called Thomas as he buffered up to the coaches. "You won't go into the sidings and collect your own train, and you won't shunt, so what do you call that?"

"I don't shunt or go into those sidings because the station pilot often has my trains ready. After all, that's what little engines are for."

"Gordon! I can't believe you would say that!" snapped Rainbow Dash.

Thomas was cross, but then a cheeky thought came to him, "that's what little engines are for huh? Well tell you what? How about you learn that's not true? You do the shunting and I'll take the express."

And Thomas started away with the coaches, much to everyone's surprise.

"Thomas stop that!" cried Rarity from the platform.

"Bring back my coaches Thomas!" cried Gordon.

"You'll have to catch me first!" Thomas called back cheekily.

"Dang the little blue buckaroo sure is being cheeky today," commented Applejack. Sunset could only agree with her.

Fluttershy though had a bad feeling that something awful was going to happen. She was right. Thomas blasted through several red signals, forcing other engines to come to a sudden stop.

"Not again!" cried Henry the Big Green Engine.

Thomas saw them and stopped, but the coaches continued on with dangerous speeds and bounced off the tracks, blocking all the lines into and out of the big station.

"Oh no, what have I done?" groaned Thomas.

With a final bang, the last coach came off the tracks. All signals were changed to red, then there came a cry; "THOMAS!" Thomas gulped, for who could've seen this but the Fat Controller himself.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "I swear this is just like what happened with Gordon and myself sometime ago, only we didn't derail the coaches."

"I don't think now's a good time to mention that incident," Sunset whispered to Rainbow.

Rainbow went quiet at once while the Fat Controller walked over to the mess in the yards.

At the Construction site, Marion was still loading up some trucks when Douglas blasted through with some more rails and sleepers, "hey Douglas, care to play guess what's in my shovel?" It was a game she loved to play, especially with the china clay twins; Bill and Ben.

"Och, nae naw Marion, tae much wurk tae dae right naw," answered Douglas.

He puffed past, not noticing a crumbling sound coming from underneath his wheels.

Marion went back to work, then she noticed an excavator. She called out to him. He turned to face her, "is there a problem Ms...uh...?"

"Marion, and there's no problem, I just wanted to ask if you wanted to play guess what's in my shovel?"

"It's just rocks though, like what's in my bucket."

"I know, but it can be fun to guess. I do it all the time down at the clay pits." Then she realised, "I'm sorry, I haven't asked you your name."

"Oh well I'm Oliver."

"Oliver?!" she exclaimed. "Oliver?! But you can't be Oliver, you're a railway locomotive, not a digger like me. How did you do it? How did you change?"

"I didn't, I'm not..."

"Did you make a wish? Oh I bet it was those small engines back at the chute, I knew they were magical."

"Magical? No Marion, that's not..."

"Oh this is so exciting, but when did you make the wish?"

Oliver was about to reply to that, but Marion felt herself being moved away. Her driver needed to fill up her water tank. Oliver sighed and went back to work, "I'm not the only Oliver around here."

At that moment, Douglas ran back with the empty wagons. There was a slight rumble from underneath him, but no one noticed. Starlight especially hadn't noticed, because she was looking out to the waters and looking at a small sailboat.

"It's him again," she thought to himself, "he looks familar."

"Miss Glimmer!" cried the foreman. "Get over here and help us with these tracks!"

Starlight groaned and went back to work.

In the yards, the Fat Controller was not pleased with the mess that Thomas caused, "Thomas, I thought by now you would've known better than to do something so foolish like this."

Gordon smirked from his platform.

"But it wasn't my fault Sir, Gordon was at the wrong platform and Henry was coming in very fast and..."

"No fibs Thomas, you caused this accident, not any of them. I saw you. Though Gordon I think had a hand in this."

Gordon's smug look vanished as the Fat Controller glared at him, "you're in your hundreds Thomas, you should know better than to fib to me."

"But Sir I..."

"I also know about your racing earlier. It's clear you need a good serious lesson taught to you."

"What do you mean Sir?"

"I'm going to send you to work on the new branch line, maybe that will finally teach you some sense before you get yourself into _real_ trouble." The Fat Controller then looked to Gordon, "and if you continue with this 'tender engines don't shunt' business, I'll have you sent away too."

Gordon remained silent.

"But Sir," protested Thomas, "Who will look after my branch line?"

Before the Fat Controller could answer, a whistle was heard in the distance. Moments later, a purple N2 tank engine from the Great Northern Railway puffed in with a brake van in tow.

"Aren't they normally suppose to be green?" Sunset asked Twilight.

"Normally yes," she answered. "That is the color of the railway, but maybe purple was this engine's choice of color."

"Sorry I'm late Sir," said the tank engine, "I got held up on the Other Railway. Something about not allowing steam engines on the mainline."

"Oh well, I'm glad you're here Ryan, we're in need for your services," smiled the Fat Controller. "With Thomas working on the new branch line, you'll be working on the Ffarquhar branch."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Thomas, "but Sir..."

"No buts Thomas, you will go to the new branch line, and that's final!"

Thomas looked over to the platform and saw his teenage friends shaking their heads, Twilight especially.

"I am shocked at your behaviour Thomas. Racing is one thing, but acting silly and fibbing is going too far. This is not the Thomas I know and care about," and with that, the girls left for the theatre.

Thomas looked down to the ballast unhappily. Now he wished he hadn't tried to show off.

 _To Be Continued..._


	10. S1 Episode 10: More Trouble for Thomas

Well you all have been waiting, and now here's the second part of the 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure' adaptation. It's been a little hard to do since I really enjoyed the movie, and it's hard to adapte. I'll bring out part three real soon, just don't ask me when they'll be coming out.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 10: More Trouble for Thomas**_

 _ **Based on "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure" by Andrew Brenner**_

Thomas puffed without a word over to the goods yard to collect some empty ballast trucks for the Little Western. He was feeling rather cross about the whole affire, "bother that Gordon, if he didn't open his mouth, then I wouldn't have tried to take the coaches away," but he thought it only to himself.

The trucks snickered when they saw Thomas backing towards them, "oh look, it's Sodor's No 1 tank engine," said one of them.

"You mean former No 1," said another. "I heard the Fat Controller took away his branch line and gave it to that new tank engine; Ryan."

The first truck gave out a sarcastic gasp, "shocking, and here we thought the Number 1 would never have that happen to him. I guess he's not so special after all. He's just a silly little tank engine." And the trucks burst into laughter.

Thomas growled at them, "Shut up!" he snapped and charged backwards at them.

He bumped the buffers hard and made them roll down the line a short distance before stopping, just before the buffers.

"Easy Thomas, we need to collect ballast, not take trucks to the smelter's yard," said his Driver.

Thomas didn't bother to reply back. He buffered up slowly to the trucks, got coupled up and puffed away towards the Little Western. As he passed the station, he saw Ryan backing onto his coaches.

Ryan whistled cheerfully, but Thomas didn't reply back to him.

Back at the site, there was another kind of problem. Starlight was pushing a wheel-barrow full of supplies to the end of the tracks when she saw cracks in the ground under the rails. As Douglas rolled over the area, there came a loud cracking sound and a low rumble, which meant only one thing...

"The ground must be crumbling," she thought to herself.

No sooner was Douglas out of sight than Donald appeared with loaded trucks. Starlight couldn't let Donald cross over this line, so she ran towards the line, waving her arms and shouting; "the line isn't safe! Stop! Stop!"

Donald's Driver heard the warning and applied the brakes.

"We dinna 'ave time tae listen tae anymure oof yer ideas Ms Gimmer, sae stand aside."

"You don't understand, the ground underneath the rails is crumbling. It could open up to a large sink hole, and then you'd really be stuck."

Donald didn't believe her. Mostly everyone didn't believe Starlight for her behaviour or tell tales, but when the foreman came to check on the work, he discovered that she was right.

"If you had gone over this line Donald, you'd be in real trouble," he said. "It's a good thing you stopped."

"After I told him it was dangerous," pointed out Starlight.

"Ms Glimmer, I don't want to hear it from you. You're in enough trouble for what you did to that dog, and for your rude behaviour to our railway, now sip it!" He turned back to Donald, "as for you, go back to the yards and tell the others to stay there. I'll need to phone the Fat Controller and let him know of what's going on."

Donald puffed back, and the construction machines moved away. Starlight walked away too, but only till she reached a lonely part of the cutting and sat down on a rock.

"I can't help it that I have ideas, and I did not hurt that dog. Oh sure I kicked it once, but not too hard."

She looked back to the site and watched as workmen placed barriers over the tracks, and painted notices which read 'Danger Keep Away!' Soon the area was quiet and still, but they didn't count on Thomas.

It was sometime later when Thomas arrived with the loaded ballast trucks. He had had trouble with them at first, but once they got moving, the journey became easy and he started to cheer up. As he stopped next to the yards, he could see no workers, and he found the other engines resting in the sidings.

"They must be on break," Thomas said to his crew. Then he noticed six flatbeds up ahead of him, all filled with rails and sleepers, "they must've been brought over a short while ago. Maybe we should take them to the end of the line, then it'll save everyone some time."

The crew weren't too sure. So they decided to ask someone if they should take them. With no sign of the foreman or any workers, they asked some of the empty ballast wagons.

"Oh sure, take them to the end of the line, they could really use those rails and sleepers."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," but of course, the trucks were fibbing. They knew about the danger zone, but wanted to have some fun since they were bored.

The Driver and fireman returned to Thomas' cab, "well I guess we're taking these trucks," said the Driver. "Let's get moving Thomas."

With the ballast trucks still coupled behind, Thomas puffed up to the flatbeds and pushed them to the end of the line. It was only then that the foreman returned after having a meeting with the workers, and saw Thomas pushing the flatbeds.

"Hey wait!" cried the foreman. "Stop! Stop!"

But Thomas and his crew were too far off to hear them properly.

Meanwhile, Starlight was still sitting on the rock and feeling miserable, "they just assume I always cause trouble. I may have been mean at one time yes, but I'm changing, yet they won't believe me." Just then, she heard puffing sounds from a steam engine. She looked down the tracks and saw a long line of flatbeds heading toward the danger zone.

Reacting quickly, Starlight jumped off the rock, grabbed a nearby red flag and waved it frantically.

Thomas was unaware of the danger, and by the time he and his crew saw Starlight waving the red flag, it was too late. As the third and fourth flatbed rolled over the danger zone, there came a rumbling sound and the earth started to give way. Thomas' brakes came on with a groan, and at first, Thomas was able to get away from his flatbeds, but the ballast trucks pushed him along and into the buffers of the flatbeds. Somehow, the coupling on the flatbed went up and attached to Thomas' coupling.

"Oh no!" Thomas groaned.

Worst was to come, the rails snapped and the flatbeds started falling into the hole. One by one, they fell into the hole until all that was left was the flatbed Thomas was coupled to. His Driver threw him into reverse, sparks showered from the rails, but the flatbed kept pulling Thomas forward.

"Back Thomas! Back!" cried his Driver.

"Come on little tank engine, pull!" cried Starlight. She and Thomas had never met, so that's why she called him 'Little tank engine'.

Thomas pulled with all his might, and in spite of the ballast trucks behind him, he wasn't slowing down.

"The coupling should snap soon," Thomas groaned. "I just hope it happens quickly."

The ballast trucks behind him could see he was in trouble, but instead of helping, they pushed aganist him. The crew had no choice but to jump out and watch in horror as Thomas fell into the hole.

Inside the cavern, Thomas rolled along on several flatbeds while the ballast wagons fell to the ground below. Finally Thomas stopped, for a moment as the rails he was standing on moved to the left and made him roll onto another flatbed. Screaming in horror, Thomas and the flatbed rolled along on the ground until they hit a wall. The wall stopped the flatbed, but Thomas rolled off it and jump into the air before crashing down hard onto the ground below.

"Bust my buffers!" groaned Thomas, spinning his eyes a bit.

"Thomas!" cried his Driver, "Are you alright?"

"I think so!" he called back up, "but I'm stuck!"

"Don't worry we'll..." the Driver looked back and noticed Starlight running to get help, "uh right, help will soon be here. Don't go anywhere."

Thomas snorted, "pah, like I'm going to go..." but Thomas stopped himself as he saw something just ahead of him. It was hard to see at first, but once his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the cavern, he gasped as he saw a pirate ship, and in good condition. The pirate's flag was even still on the mast and flapping in the breeze coming in through cracks in the rockwall.

"Fizzling fireboxes, I wonder how long that thing has been down here."

It was a few hours before help arrived. Emily the Stirling Single engine brought Rocky the steam crane to lift Thomas out. Sadly, to Thomas' dismay, they also brought the Fat Controller.

"First you derail the coaches, then you fall into the cavern, losing all the ballast, rails and sleepers for this project. I don't know what's gotten into you Thomas."

"But Sir, we were told that..."

"I don't want to hear excuses Thomas. We'll need to get more supplies for the relocation of the line, and you'll need to go to the Steamworks for repairs."

"But sir, we were told that we could go to the end of the line," said the Driver.

"By who excatly Night Light?"

"The ballast trucks, they said it was okay to come down here."

But the ballast trucks pretended to be asleep. The Fat Controller looked firmly to the two men, "I think you're fibbing to get your tank engine out of trouble. I will hear none of the excuses. Now Emily, get him out of here."

"Yes Sir," said Emily.

"Sir, there's something else you..."

"Not another word Thomas!" snapped the Fat Controller. "Think of what you did, and once you start proving how useful you are, then we'll talk." The Fat Controller turned on his heel and walked firmly away.

Starlight shook her head as she watched Rocky put Thomas onto the flatbed. She walked over towards him, "don't feel bad, nobody listens to me anyways. You'll get used to it." She turned and went back to work.

Once the little blue tank engine was tied down, Emily blew her whistle and she puffed away. Thomas called out to Starlight, "Thanks for getting help."

"No problem," she called back. "At least someone thanked me for my efforts." She huffed again and stormed away.

Meanwhile, one workman looked down into the cavern and called the Fat Controller over, "Sir, I think there's something else down there." The Fat Controller came running over and looked down. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear that was a pirate ship."

"A pirate ship, down there?" The Fat Controller was surprised.

Nearby on the water, the same man that Starlight spotted before was looking through his telescope at the site.

"Well now, that accident is a blessing in disguise, for me that is," he chuckled quietly to himself. Suddenly, he felt himself wobble a bit and nearly fell into the water, "Skiff, stop bobbing about like that."

"Sorry Sailor John, it was the waves," apologized his boat.

The man looked to the shoreline, and after spotting a pair of wheels, he came up with an idea.

At the Sodor Steamworks in the town of Crovan's Gate, the workmen worked hard to mend Thomas. Despite the repair job, Thomas wasn't too happy, and Victor the Works engine could see this.

"What's gotten you so down in the dumps Thomas?" he asked.

"My branch line's been taken over by another engine, the Fat Controller refuses to listen to me, and I just fell into a cavern, and all this is the fault of Gordon and Ryan."

"Why Gordon? And who's Ryan?"

"Ryan is a GNR N2 tank engine who just arrived, and Gordon...oh never mind, it doesn't matter. He gets away with his insults, and I'm the one punished. I wish it were him that fell into that cavern."

"Thomas! I can't believe you would say that about another engine," Victor gasped.

"I'm sorry Victor, but that's how I feel." He sighed as he looked down to the ground, "and to add to my problems, the trucks who told my crew we could go to the end of the line won't admit they said anything. I'm in a world of trouble."

"Well you know how trucks are. But don't worry Thomas, once you're back at work, you'll prove how useful you are and everyone will forget your mishaps."

"Just like me!" cried the voice of Kevin the Steamworks crane. He was moving some objects from one end of the works to the other, "I make mistakes all the time, and yet after some time, no one really remembers, and I still get to work here."

"Not everyone forgets Kevin," Victor said firmly.

"Right, er uh, I'll just go back to work," and he rushed away, dropping some supplies in the process.

The little talk didn't help Thomas at all. Worst still, news came into the works that a workman found an old pirate ship in the caverns. Thomas was about ready to lose his temper, "I was the one that found that ship," he thought angerily to himself.

After being lifted out of the hole, the pirate ship was lifted onto several flatbeds. Everyone gasped in wonderment of the sheer size of it, "how in the world does a ship like that end up in a cavern?" asked Jack the Front Loader.

"Maybe it's like one of those folding ships you put in a bottle," chuckled Alfie.

Miss Jenny was also at the site and looked down into the hole, "no Alfie, I suspect that long ago, there was an opening in that cavern, but most likely got filled in over the years."

"Well however it got down there, we have this young man to thank for finding it." And the Fat Controller patted the workman on the back.

Everyone cheered, except for Starlight. She knew Thomas had found it, but said nothing, "they wouldn't believe me anyways."

Marion the Steam Shovel suddenly had a thought, "pirate ships used to have treasure, and maybe this one did."

"Well if there was any treasure, it's not here now," said another workman, who climbed onto the ship after it had been loaded onto the flatbeds. "Most likely, the pirates put it somewhere else in case the ship was ever found."

"Maybe one of us will dig it up, oh I do hope it's me," Marion said cheerfully. "Oh I love to dig things up." Another thought came to her, "see you later everyone, I must see some magical little engines first."

And she puffed away. Jack and Alfie looked to each confused. Starlight shook her head, "silly steam shovel."

At the chute, Mike, Rex and Bert were finishing up their work for the day. Mike was just shunting some trucks onto the chute when he and the others heard; "Magical Little engines! Magical Little Engines!"

"Oh no, not that silly steam shovel again," groaned Mike. "And why is she calling us magical engines? We're just ordinary engines."

"The rest of us are, but I don't know about you Mike," chuckled Rex. "After all, I do believe she is calling out for you." And with that, he puffed away. Bert didn't want to stick around, so he too puffed away.

"I'm not magical," Mike snorted. "Come on Driver, let's go."

Mike's Driver agreed and opened the reverser, but Mike didn't go too far before he was stopped by a big shovel. Mike and his Driver were surprised, "what do you think you're doing?" Mike demanded.

"I just want to make a wish," said Marion, "please Little engine, just listen to my wish." She closed her eyes and made her wish, "I wish I can find the lost pirate treasure."

Mike snorted and with one mighty push, and a hiss of steam, he managed to push Marion's bucket away and puff back to the sheds.

Marion opened her eyes and looked around, "he vanished, just like a real magican," she gasped. "Oh I do hope he'll make my wish come true." And she puffed away, feeling very happy.

Mike puffed back into the sheds with a cross look on his face, "Silly machine, she's like a young child."

The Driver looked at the back of the tender, "no more work for you until we get your buffers fixed, and cover up those scratches."

"Oh joy," Mike groaned.

A short while later, Donald and Douglas were taking the big pirate ship along the rails towards the fishing village where it would be displayed until it could go to the Sodor Museum. It looked wonderful, and drew quite the crowds as it rolled along. One of the people who saw it was the man on the small sailboat.

"Perfect," he smirked to himself.

After the long day's work was done, Starlight Glimmer went home and before going to bed, went onto the internet to do some research. She wanted to know who could've been in charge of a large pirate ship. Luckily, she saw that the name of the ship was 'The Black Shadow' and after looking on the internet for some time, she found what she was looking for.

 _"Captain Calles was once captain of the Black Shadow, a fearsome pirate that stole from merchant ships around 1755 till around 1766. It is said he and his crew stole billions in coins and treasure, but one day, the navy had had enough and tried to hunt down the pirates. After a firece battle, they captured the crew, but Captain Calles was able to escape with his ship and he was never seen or heard from again."_

After reading the name, Starlight couldn't help but feel that she knew the name from somewhere, but she wasn't quite sure where she heard that name.

"Starlight, get off the internet!" called her father, "you're still grounded young lady."

Starlight was confused as to how her father found out she was online, but then noticed the door was slightly open, so she guessed he saw her. He walked into the room and took the laptop away from her, "I said no computer and Television for three months, or do you need three more months added on?"

"No father, I don't need that."

"Good, now go to bed, you have work tomorrow."

"Yes father."

She could've told him she was merely doing research, but alas, she felt it best not to. She turned off her lights and went unhappily to sleep.

The sun had barely risen the next morning as Thomas puffed back to the site with a long line of ballast wagons. He was running perfectly, but he didn't look grand as he was still covered in dirt. Even his number 1 was covered up on both sides.

"Don't worry Thomas, we'll clean you up when we get the chance," his Driver said kindly.

Thomas said nothing. He was looking to a nearby slipway, for just above it was the pirate ship that he found in the cavern. He wasn't too pleased to see it now, "I was the one that found it, not that workman."

At last, Thomas reached the site. The workmen had already layed down new points and were just starting to lay down new lines. That wasn't all he saw though. Ryan was in the yards with empty trucks behind him, and he was talking with the Fat Controller.

"Well done Ryan, thanks to your efforts, this project is now back on track."

"Just glad I could help Sir," smiled Ryan.

The Fat Controller turned to go back to his car when he saw Thomas coming over, "Sir, if Ryan is here, does this mean I can go back to my branch line?"

"No Thomas it doesn't, you still haven't learned how to be really useful. Stanley will look after your trains while you and Ryan work here with the other engines. Now back to work, and remember, no more excuses."

Thomas sighed as he took his trucks to the siding, "so much for being Number 1."

After he was done shunting, Thomas puffed over to an old coal hopper where he was given extra coal. He then collected some ballast wagons and puffed back to the chute.

By the time he reached the chute, he was blowing nasty black smoke and sparks were coming out from his funnel.

"Whoa Thomas, what's wrong with you?" Mike asked in surprise.

"It's that Ryan, he just gets to me and make me feel awful."

Bert was above Thomas on the chute, and after coughing for a bit, he came up with a different response, "I don't think that the new engine is the cause of you feeling awful, I think you took on a bad load of coal."

Thomas' fireman was quick to agree, "this coal is alot dustier than usual. Never mind Thomas, we'll clean you out tonight. Promise."

"Thank you," coughed Thomas.

True to their word, when night-time came, the crew cleaned out Thomas' firebox of all the bad coal, then they loaded up fresh coal into the bunker before taking him back to the shed.

"A good night's rest will do you some good Thomas," said his Driver. "You've earned it with all the work you did today."

"I guess," sighed Thomas.

As he came to the shed though, he spotted Ryan, Donald and Douglas resting in there. They were sitting on the three sidings inside the shed, "surry litta Thomas," apologized Douglas, "we'd bae at the Litta Western sheds, but we're a litta tae tired, so oor crews said we coold stay 'ere tonight."

"There's still plenty of room though," Ryan said kindly, "just push me in a bit and you'll fit in here."

"No thank you," Thomas huffed, "I'll sleep on the siding, I think that's what the Fat Controller would want anyways."

Without arguing, the crew took Thomas to a siding and away from the sheds. Ryan looked down to the rails unhappily. He knew all about Thomas the Tank Engine and wanted to become friends with him, but it didn't look like they would become friends tonight.

Thomas was parked on a siding and his fire was dropped.

"Oh well, hopefully tomorrow will be a better day for you Thomas," his Driver said kindly. "Get some rest, and we'll see you in the morning."

"Yeah, see you in the morning," Thomas muttered unhappily under his breath.

He watched as the men walked away. They were hardly out of sight though when another person came up. It was a girl with purple hair, almost like Twilight Sparkle, but the streaks were different as they were torquiose and dark purple.

"Hello there," Thomas called, "what are you doing here at this time of night?"

"I've been asked to keep watch over the site for the night," answered the girl. "The foreman often picks one of us to keep watch, and tonight it's my job. I swear though I'm going to be tired tomorrow...hey hold on a second, shouldn't you be in a shed?"

"There's no room, so I'm spending the night out here."

The girl looked to the sheds and saw Thomas was right.

"Looks like then that you and I are both out of luck aren't we?"

"I guess so," agreed Thomas. "I'm Thomas by the way, what's your name?"

The girl looked surprised, "you actually want to know my name? Most people and engines don't want to know who I am." But the girl could see that Thomas really wanted to know who she was, so she introduced herself; "very well, my name is Samantha Glimmer, but I often go by the nickname of Starlight Glimmer."

"Starlight Glimmer huh? Hmm, it almost sounds like Sunset Shimmer."

Starlight smirked, "yeah you're not the first to notice that."

The two went quiet and the area was silent, but not for long. They could hear the sound of moving wheels, and in the distance, they could see a strange shadow moving along the rails.

"What in the world is that?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"It kind of looks like a sailing boat to me," said Thomas.

"A sailing boat on wheels, now this I got to see." She was about to walk away, but then stopped and noticed Thomas' curious look, "how about we both look for it together?"

"I don't know, can you drive a steam engine?"

"I sure can. My grandfather was once a steam engine Driver and he taught me how to drive an engine when I was younger."

Starlight climbed into the cab, got the fire going again and once he had a good head of steam, Thomas and Starlight went off to find out if the shadows was really of a sailing boat on wheels.


	11. S1 Episode 11: Thomas, Starlight & Hunt

Well as stated in my November 2016 update, I had the eleventh episode of this series completed, it just needed some editing. Now that it's done, it's ready for all of you to check out. This is of course Part 3 of the 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure' adaptation for the series and is set in 2015. The fourth and last part of the adaptation is due to come out next month, so make sure to keep your eyes open for that one.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover Series**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 11: Thomas, Starlight and the Treasure Hunt**_

 _ **Based on "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure"**_

Puffing ever so silently, Thomas the Tank Engine and his Driver of the night; Starlight Glimmer followed the figure they had just seen. As they got closer, it did indeed prove to be a sailboat on wheels, and by the looks of it, only one man was riding on the boat.

"Well now, this is a first," Starlight said quietly to Thomas. "But where are they going?"

"To the big hole I fell in," Thomas answered.

He was right. The sail boat was heading for the big hole, but as they got closer, the man on board tossed an anchor over and they slowed to a stop. Starlight pulled on the brake handle and slowed Thomas down even more. After a moment, the man jumped out of his boat and using a torch, looked at the area.

"What is he doing?" Starlight asked.

Suddenly, there was a loud clang. Thomas had bumped into some nearby tools left on some crates. This caught the man's attention. He swung round, shining his light on Thomas.

"What are you doing here?" the man asked firmly. "Were you spying on me?"

"No, we're not spying on you," Thomas answered. "We just came out to see if we were really seeing a sailboat on wheels."

"We?" the man asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my name is Thomas, and my Driver for tonight is Starlight Glimmer."

The man's eyes popped wide open in surprise. Starlight jumped down from Thomas' cab and walked up to his front, where she got a huge surprise, "Uncle John?"

"Samantha!" he exclaimed with a smile. He walked up to her and gave her a big hug, "my niece, it's been a long time since I last saw you."

"Not for thirteen years Uncle John," said Starlight. "And I go by Starlight these days."

"Ahh I see. So does this mean you're an engine Driver?"

Starlight rolled her eyes, "I wish, but I'm in enough trouble as it is, and so is Thomas to be honest. It was an accident that he fell into that hole and found the Pirate ship, but some believe he did it on purpose."

"Sad to say, it's true," sighed Thomas.

"Oh so it was you that found it, well I guess that makes us friends." Thomas was confused by that remark, but said nothing, "my name is John, Sailor John, or so they called me back in the navy."

Now Thomas was impressed. The sailboat moved backwards with a little help from the wind.

"And I'm called Skiff, I work with Sailor John. We're trying to find the lost pirate treasure of Sodor." Sailor John kicked him on the side to silence him.

"Pirate treasure, what's all that about?"

"I actually discovered info last night about Captain Calles stealing from merchant ships, but they say the treasure was never found," said Starlight.

"Well that's one of the reasons we're here, we want to find the treasure," Sailor John said to his niece. "We want to find it, and make sure it goes into the right hands. Now, I've gone on board the Black Shadow, but found no map, and if Captain Calles had it with him, then maybe it's still in the cavern. What do you say Starlight, would you and Thomas like to help us?"

The two thought it over, for only a moment before agreeing to help.

Using a strong rope, and with Starlight at the controls, Sailor John rode on one end of the rope while Thomas lowered him gently into the cavern. "Just a little bit more Thomas!" he called up to the tank engine. A few moments later, "Stop!" Thomas stopped. "I'll be right back!"

While they waited, Thomas and Starlight took the time to speak with Skiff.

"So, how long have you two been working together?" Thomas asked curiously.

"Ten years I believe, I'm not sure. Sailor John doesn't really keep a calender in the boat-house I stay in, so it could be longer." Skiff paused as the wind blew and pushed him down the tracks. Like before though, he stopped thanks to the anchor. "Being on the water is fun from time to time, but I don't always like having my face get dunked."

"But still, you get to go places, we engines are restricted to our rails."

"I would like to go places myself," added Starlight, "but with me getting into trouble all the time, it's highly unlikely that will be happening till I'm old enough to move away."

Skiff sighed as he looked down to the tracks, "you might be right, but personally, I wouldn't mind riding on the rails from time to time."

"You would perfer that over sailing?" Starlight asked in surprise.

"You bet I would. I sometimes wish I could be a proper engine, just like Thomas." The wind blew once more and pushed Skiff back to where he originally was.

As he stopped, there came a cry from down below, "I found it! I found it!"

"The treasure?" Thomas, Skiff and Starlight asked in unison.

"Nope, not the treasure, but I found the treasure map!" He chuckled, though they couldn't really hear the hint of pirate in his laughter. "Anyways, I'm ready to be brought back up!"

Starlight opened the reserver slowly, and Thomas pulled Sailor John out of the giant cavern. After a few minutes, he was out of the hole and with the treasure map in his jacket pocket.

"Where was it excatly Uncle John?" Starlight asked as she jumped down from Thomas' cab.

"It was actually hidden in an old wooden crate in between some rocks. That Captain Calles sure was a clever pirate, I will give him that." He pulled the map out and looked it over, "from the looks of it though, it's not too far off from here. It could very well be along this cutting, or the next one."

"Oh it would be wonderful to find the treasure, it would certainly make this experience better than it already is."

Thomas was taken aback by Starlight's remark.

"Well that and meeting you of course Thomas. At least you want to talk to me." That made Thomas feel better. Starlight turned back to Sailor John, "you must come over for a while, I'm sure the rest of the family would love to see you again."

"Oh...well I would but...your parents uh...I don't want to spoil the surprise of my arrival," he said at last. "I want to find the treasure, and before taking it to it's new home, I will drop by and show it off with the family."

"I think that would be great Uncle John."

"Uh Sailor John," Skiff called out. "I hate to be rude and all, but we need to get going. Judging from the fact the night sky is turning to daylight, the night is almost up."

Sailor John looked up and saw that it was indeed getting lighter.

"Hmm, must've been down in that hole longer than I thought. Oh well, time flies when you're looking for something."

"But shouldn't we continue?" Thomas asked curiously. "I mean, with daylight, you could find the treasure a little better than in the dark."

"Well we would Thomas, but..." Sailor John paused as he walked over towards Skiff, "we uh...forgot the shovel. Can't dig without a shovel you know."

"Besides, I'm too small to be out when the bigger engines are out and about," added Skiff.

"Yeah there's that too," said Sailor John. He pulled up the anchor and adjusted the sails, "all set Skiff, let's go home!"

But they didn't move.

"I would like to move Sailor John, but there's no wind. Looks like we're stuck." Sailor John smacked his forehead, "I guess we'll have to wait for the wind to pick up."

"Not unless you got a helping buffer," suggested Thomas.

A big grin came to Starlight's face and nodded, as she knew what Thomas was thinking.

She got Thomas turned around on the wye, then starting slowly, they pushed Skiff down the tracks. Skiff was startled at first, but soon began to enjoy himself, and so did Sailor John.

"Goodness me, this is just like the old days back in the navy," he cheered. "I haven't felt so alive in years!"

"Uh Uncle John, everyone else is asleep, so can you not shout too loudly?"

"Oh sorry Samantha...uh, Starlight, forgive me."

They puffed past the yards and engine sheds, trying to be as quiet as they could be. Only one saw them, and that was Ryan. He had opened his eyes briefly and saw Thomas pushing a strange sight.

"Is that a sailboat on wheels?" he asked himself. But he wasn't enterily sure if he was only seeing things, "I'll ask Thomas later," and he went back to sleep.

Thomas meanwhile was getting closer to the slipway.

"Okay, ease it down now, we'll take it from here," Sailor John called.

Starlight slowed Thomas down, and both of them watched as Sailor John and Skiff rolled off towards the water. They splashed in and soon afterwords, floated away from the fishing village.

"Good night you two, and thank you!" Sailor John called.

Thomas and Starlight smiled as they watched Skiff sail away. After a minute, Starlight took Thomas back to the yards and parked him back on the siding, "get as much sleep as you can Thomas," she said, "those of us in disgrace will need it if we're going to prove how useful we are."

"Indeed," yawned Thomas. "Good night Starlight."

"Good night Thomas."

She dumped his fire, then set off for home as some of the workers arrived. They didn't say hello to Starlight, not even glance over to her. She sighed unhappily, "why should I expect things to change over night?" She climbed into her small pick-up truck, which she owns, and drove off for home.

Several hours later, Thomas' crew arrived and got him fired up. Thomas yawned quite a bit as the fire was lit, "Thomas, did you not get any rest?" the Driver asked. Thomas didn't answer, he just yawned, "by the way, Twilight asked me to tell you she..."

"I know, I know." Thomas thought his Driver was going to say Twilight was still disappointed in him, and didn't want to hear those words again.

Once his steam had been built up, Thomas puffed over to the coaling tower, which was confusing to his fireman.

"I was sure I filled up his bunker just last night," he said to the Driver.

"Maybe the workers were working late and needed the coal," suggested the Driver, although he wasn't convinced if that was true or not.

Thomas had just reached the points when he heard; "hey Thomas!" he looked and saw Ryan coming over. "Were you running about this morning, while pushing a sailing boat on the rails?"

"No, of course not. I was stuck in my siding all night," he fibbed. He wasn't interested in talking with the new tank engine.

"Oh, then I must've been dreaming, although you do look tired."

Ryan stopped next to a coal bunker. Thomas looked up, and saw that the coal bunker was the very one with the bad coal. He could've told Ryan about the bad coal, but instead chose to say nothing. The Driver was going to say something, but Thomas lurched backwards and bumped his trucks.

"Oh dear, eager to get going Thomas?"

"Well yeah, I want to be really useful and get back to my branch line."

"Very well then, let's get going."

The fireman coupled him up, and Thomas puffed off. The Driver tried calling to Ryan's crew, but Thomas blew off steam and drowned his voice out. Ryan and his crew heard nothing.

Sometime later in the day, Twilight and her friends were at Tidmouth Station. Many of them had just arrived, and were now waiting for a bus to take them to Harwick. They wanted to see how Thomas was doing.

"I just feel that we've been harsh on him," Twilight said. "I mean yes, he did cause the derailment, and was racing at dangerous speeds again, but I just don't feel right giving him the cold shoulder."

"Hey come on, we had to be firm with him," said Rainbow Dash. "He's been a little too boastful lately."

"Even so, would you feel good if your friends ignored you for your mistakes?"

"I didn't," said Sunset. "The days of being alone, it was no fun and they were miserable."

Rainbow Dash quickly changed her attitude, "yeah I guess you got a point. Alright then, let's go see Thomas and cheer him up."

At last, Bertie the Bus arrived. They climbed on board, and Bertie set off for Harwick.

At this time, Starlight Glimmer was heading back to the site. The foreman called for her since another workman called in sick. She yawned a few times, "Dangit, only five hours sleep, that's not enough for a growing girl." Her radio started kicking out, and she had to slam her fist on the dashboard. "One of these days, I'm going to get that radio replaced."

She soon reached the site, informed the foreman she was there, then set to work. At that point, Ryan returned after picking up a loaded goods train. However, unlike the morning, he was looking terrible as thick black smoke poured out from his funnel, and on occassion, a few sparks came out.

"Yikes, looks like he did indeed take the wrong coal," commented Thomas' Driver.

"Oh dear Ryan, you look terrible," said Thomas, although he didn't sound like he was upset.

"I feel like it too," panted the purple tank engine. "You're lucky you didn't take coal from that hopper Thomas, I think the one I was at had bad coal." Ryan coughed, and at that moment, blew off thick clouds of smoke and ashes from his funnel.

Futher down the line, Marion was trying to move some rocks, but it wasn't doing any good as they wouldn't move.

"You'll need dynamite to get those out of the way Marion," chuckled Jack the Front loader. He turned round and saw Ryan nearby, "which has just arrived. Though Ryan doesn't look too good, there sure is alot of smoke coming from him."

Ryan had noticed it too, then noticed some of the smoke wasn't coming from him.

"Uh Thomas, where is that smoke coming from?"

"Well your funnel and your trucks," answered Thomas.

"What?! My trucks?! But they are full of dynamite!" Ryan's Driver opened the reserver and Ryan shoved the wagons away, all the while whistling to warn everyone.

Marion was backing away from the cutting, and didn't notice the trucks. They bumped into her, and headed back towards Ryan.

"Oh no, what have I done?" cried Thomas. "Look out Ryan!"

A quick thinking shunter changed the points, sending the trucks towards Thomas. He bumped them and started pushing them away. Sadly, Ryan and his crew were reversing to get out of the way, and were now in front of him.

Up above, Bertie was coming along the road and behind him was the Fat Controller's car. Ryan screamed, they all looked down and saw what looked like Thomas trying to push Ryan off the rails.

"What in blazes has gotten into him?" asked Applejack in shock.

"I don't know, but he's going to be in a world of trouble," commented Sunset Shimmer.

Thomas looked down and saw that the sparks had started one of the fuses. He needed to get rid of the dynamite and fast. Starlight Glimmer was just reaching the points leading to the cutting and the cavern when she saw what was happening.

"Thomas, push him out of the way!" she cried, "I'll send you down the other line!"

Thomas agreed to the plan, and bumped Ryan out of the way. Starlight quickly changed the points, sending Thomas and his trucks down the other track. Thomas braked hard once more, and this time stopped some distance away. The trucks bumped into the stopping posts, sending the lit dynamite into the cavern, which exploded with a BANG!

"Oh man, I'm going to be hearing that for a while," groaned Starlight.

"But we did it, we saved everyone," panted Thomas. "Good work Starlight."

Starlight smiled, but she and Thomas wouldn't be smiling for long as they heard; "THOMAS THE TANK ENGINE! STARLIGHT GLIMMER!" Both looked up and saw the Fat Controller, Twilight and her friends looking down at them. "What are you doing?"

"Sir, the dynamite..."

"I said no more excuses Thomas!"

Starlight tried to defend him, "Sir, the dynamite was lit, and could've hurt everyone, but Thomas..."

"I said no excuses! Thomas, I thought you could learn to behave yourself while you were here, but clearly you still have alot to learn. You can go to your shed and stay there for the rest of the day."

"I don't have a shed, I have a siding!" Thomas retorted angerily. "And for your information Sir, I was trying to save everyone!"

The Fat Controller looked like he was going to lose his mind. Twilight placed her hand on his shoulder and shook her head. Rainbow Dash looked down angerily, "he probably got the idea from her Sir, she's nothing but trouble."

"What?! Are you kidding me?" cried Starlight, "I changed the points, I helped send the dynamite towards the cavern."

"Ms Glimmer," the Fat Controller said firmly, "you can go back to work, and keep quiet for the rest of the day!" He went back to his car and drove off to the foreman's office.

Twilight and her friends shook their heads at Thomas and Starlight.

Thomas shouted in anger; "Why won't anyone ever listen to me?!"

Starlight sighed, "that's something I've been asking myself for a long time." She then walked away to continue her work.

Thomas said nothing as he was taken to his siding, his fire was dropped and his crew went back to their houses. As he watched the other engines and workers pass by, and not even speak to him, Thomas began to cry.

Work continued on throughout the day, and soon everyone had to call it quits. There was no more dynamite, and they had moved enough rocks. Jack and the machines went back to their sheds, as did Donald, Douglas and Ryan. Marion though stayed at the cutting. She decided to dig one more time, and picked up quite a bit in her shovel.

"That's it Marion, you'll have to sleep with this lot in your bucket," said her Driver. "There are no more trucks, and everyone else is gone."

"If you say so," she yawned.

Her fire was dropped, her Driver went home and she went to sleep.

Thomas couldn't sleep though, he truely felt alone in his siding. He could overhear the Scots talking with Ryan in the shed, and the sea breeze in the distance. Then he heard some footsteps coming his way.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"It's me Thomas." It was Starlight Glimmer, this time all covered in dust and dirt, "I wish I had joined you in the siding, they worked me like a slave-driver today."

"You wouldn't have enjoyed being here, it's so lonely."

"Yeah I saw, and believe me Thomas, I've been where you are. I won't fib, I was cruel once, and to this day, I wish we were all equal instead of having different trades, but I still want friends and to talk with others. Heck, I even wanted a pet, but someone stole the dog, and next thing I know, I get yelled at for it turns up at the Blue Mountain Quarry with bruises, and is now in the care of Sunset Shimmer, while I'm being punished." She took a few deep breaths and sighed, "life is never good to us, is it?"

"I guess not."

"Well, tomorrow can only get better. But then again, I tell myself that all the time, and look at me."

The two went silent for a while, until Thomas broke the silence, "do you get the disappointed looks from everyone all the time?" Starlight nodded, but said nothing, "I don't like it, and to get it from Twilight Sparkle, the daughter of my Driver...it stings."

"It does, but you'll get used to it."

Just then, they heard a unique whistle in the distance, followed by the sounds of rolling wheels. Right away, the duo knew who it was.

"Fire me up Starlight."

Starlight didn't need to be told twice, she climbed into Thomas' cab, lit a new fire and drove him over towards the cavern.

Sailor John was looking at the map as Thomas and Starlight came forward, "ahh, Thomas and Sam...uh Starlight, it's good to see you two again. You arrived at a good time as we're going to look for the treasure."

"Well anything's better than being left on a siding all night," said Thomas. "Did you bring your shovel?"

"Shovel? Oh yeah, the shovel, we got it here along with the rest of the equipment," and he pointed down towards the equipment on board Skiff. "Now I can't quite figure it out, but I do believe the treasure is along this area."

"It's odd though, being that close to the pirate ship," commented Starlight.

"Well you never know with pirates. Anyways, enough chatter, let's find that treasure!"

Once again, Starlight didn't need to be told twice. She grabbed a shovel and helped her uncle dig holes, but with each hole they dug, they found no treasure. So they moved from one spot to another, with Thomas either pulling or pushing Skiff along. They were all having a wonderful time going on a treasure hunt, and even joked around while the digging went on.

"Oof! Hey, watch where you're tossing the dirt Starlight!" Thomas cried.

"Sorry," she said and stuck her tounge out.

Sailor John chuckled and tossed some dirt over towards Skiff, then Starlight. The four of them laughed and the two humans carried on.

The rising sun though brought nothing but groans from Sailor John, "we searched all around here, and we've found no treasure. We followed the map in every direction, and still nothing."

"Maybe Captain Calles moved the treasure sometime after he made the map," suggested Thomas. "You know, to keep anyone from finding it."

"Or maybe, someone else found it instead," groaned the Sailor. He then glared over towards Thomas and Starlight.

"Hold on a second, you're not suggesting that Thomas and I took the treasure, do you Uncle John?" Starlight asked in disbelief.

"Well that's the only way to explain why we never found it. You see, I've been with my boat the whole time, and you've been with your tank engine the entire time."

Starlight rolled her eyes, "oh for crying out loud, I'm getting tired of being accussed. We don't have the treasure, look in Thomas' cab."

Sailor John looked, and indeed saw no treasure chest.

"I get accussed all the time back home, I don't need to get it from you Uncle John. And neither does Thomas, he's been suffering enough since he got here."

Sailor John changed his expression, "you're right, you don't need that and I'm sorry. It's just angers me that we've searched this long, and found nothing."

"Alright, apology accepted."

"Maybe it's in the other cutting," suggested Thomas. "I'll be moving rocks out of there anyways, if we spot the treasure, we'll let you know tomorrow night."

"That's fine," nodded Sailor John. "And if you don't find it, that's okay, we'll search there tomorrow night."

"Uh Sailor John, we need to get going," Skiff called, "daylight's coming."

"I'm aware of that Skiff, and I'm coming."

He climbed onto his boat, grabbed an ore and pushed Skiff down the tracks.

"Well that was unique," commented Thomas.

"Uncle John's always had a bit of a temper when things don't go his way," said Starlight. "It's nothing personal Thomas. Anyways, I better get you back to your siding before everyone else gets here, and we land in even more trouble."

"We certainly wouldn't want that."

Thomas puffed quietly past Marion, who was still asleep on the siding. Once parked, and the fire was dropped, Starlight said good night to Thomas and left for a good day's rest.

The first workers arrived ten minutes later, and one of them shouted; "Marion's found treasure! She's found treasure!"

"Oh yes!" cried Marion, "my wish came true!"

Thomas huffed and looked down to the ground, "so much for being the ones to find the treasure."

Little did he know that Sailor John had heard Marion and the workers, and wasn't too happy. He growled crossly and rolled Skiff angerily down the tracks.

"Fine, you have the treasure for now, but not for long."


	12. S1 Episode 12: Thomas,Starlight & Pirate

Hello again my friends, and welcome to the 12th episode of Season 1, which is also part 4 of the 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure' adaptation. This story was written up shortly after I finished writing up Episode 11. Truth be told though, I was thinking of posting this chapter on Friday December 2nd, but then thought, 'nah, I'll give everyone a surprisingly early release', so here it is. Don't know when Episode 13 will be done, but once it's ready, I'll be sure to let all of you know.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 12: Thomas, Starlight and the Pirate**_

 _ **Based on "Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure"**_

The foreman of the Harwick Branch project called the Fat Controller, who then called the Sodor Museum's curator, and both arrived at the site within an hour. The curator looked at the treasure in amazement, "many of these pieces are from the 15th and 16th century. It's quite an amazing and rare find indeed."

"I couldn't have put it better myself," smiled the Fat Controller. He turned to Marion, "you have done quite well Marion, you're a real credit to the North Western Railway. You must be very proud of yourself."

"Oh it was nothing really Sir, though if I may Sir, this feels like a dream come true."

Thomas was fired up a short while later, and as he puffed out of his siding, he could see the museum's curator placing the treasure chest in the boot of his car. "Well at least the treasure will be in safe hands at the museum, I'm sure that's what Sailor John wants," he thought to himself. "It is a shame though, he seemed so determined to find it."

He backed up to a line of trucks, who giggled and teased him, "careful now Thomas, one more mistake and you'll have to be left at the dump with us."

Thomas would've normally bumped them, but this time he said and did nothing as his fireman coupled him up.

The Fat Controller was heading to his car when he saw Thomas. He walked over towards the blue tank engine, "Thomas, I want to talk to you about..."

"I know, being a disgrace to the North Western Railway. I'm perfectly aware that's what I am."

"No Thomas, that's not what I was going to say. I wanted to say..."

"Get on with my work, I will Sir once the guard is ready to leave for the waste dump." At that moment, the guard's whistle blew. The Driver opened the regulator and Thomas slowly started off, "I'll stay out of your way Sir. After all, you got better engines who won't blow things up."

The Fat Controller called out to Thomas, but the little tank engine wouldn't stop.

"Uh Thomas, it sounded like..."

"Please, not another word. I've heard quite enough."

The Fat Controller watched as Thomas puffed off. "Hmm, maybe I have been too hard on him." He then noticed Ryan, "I need to find out what happened yesterday," and he walked over towards the purple tank engine.

Thomas meanwhile puffed along the line with the trucks giggling and laughing behind him.

"Thomas is slow, Thomas is bad. Thomas will end up in a rubbish pile!" The Driver hushed them, but they wouldn't listen to him or the fireman.

"Come on Thomas, at least shout at them."

Thomas wasn't really paying attention to the trucks, cause at that moment, they were coming round the bend and saw something on the tracks. "Brakes Driver!" The Driver slammed on the brakes, and Thomas skidded to a stop just inches away from Skiff, who was blocking the line. On his deck was Sailor John, and he didn't look too happy.

"Where's my treasure?" he shouted angerily.

"The museum's got it now, they're taking it to be put on display," Thomas answered.

Sailor John looked like he was going to explode in anger, "I wasted thirty years of my life searching for this treasure, and I'm not about to let it go into the hands of those fools at the museum. It belongs to me!"

"But I thought you said..."

"Shut up Skiff!" snapped Sailor John and stomped his foot on top of Skiff's head. "That treasure was meant to go to another Calles, but due to the stupid Royal Navy, that never happened. You will help me get it back Thomas, or else!"

Thomas was shocked to hear such things.

"You're a Calles, and you want me to steal?"

"Aye, that's excatly what I want you to do. What do you say, partner?"

Thomas changed his expression to an angry scowl, "Forget it, I will not steal, it'll be the final thing I ever do as an active steam engine. Besides," he continued, "that treasure never belonged to you, or Captain Calles. It's going to the museum, and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh but there is, and with your help or not, I will get it! Nobody pushes this pirate around!"

Before the crew could do anything, Thomas shot forwards on his own, bumping into Skiff and pushing him over a set of points for a siding. Once out of the way, Thomas puffed on his way.

Sailor John got up after having been knocked over by Thomas, "I will get my treasure! You wait and see!"

After resting for a few hours, Starlight decided to do a little research on her uncle. Since Internet was not an option, she checked some of the files in her parent's filing cabinet. It took a while, but soon she discovered some important information. She learned that he was indeed in the Royal Navy once, but he wasn't the perfect Captain as his actions had cost the navy two ships and ignored orders from the high ranking generals. He was even charged for firing munitions out at sea when there was no need to.

"Yikes, he's got a real bad record," Starlight thought to herself.

The records continued to show many bad things about her uncle, then she came upon a shocking factor, "his last is Calles?!" she cried out loud. She quickly covered her mouth and dropped the file. Thankfully, everyone else was at work, so there was no one in the house. She sighed and looked again, the file was indeed showing the correct last name; Calles.

"We had pirates in our family," and she smacked her forehead.

After getting over the shock, she continued to read the file and learned that her uncle was dismissed from the navy after another officer filed a report on him, which just so happened to be Starlight's father. The report also showed that before leaving, Captain John Calles said; " _you may take away my badge, but one day I'll find the one thing you stupid morons never could find_!"

It was easy to figure out what he meant when he said that.

"Captain Calles' treasure chest. He wants it for himself, not the museum." She groaned, "and I was helping a criminal, I think I'm going to be sick. What a fool I've been."

She quickly put the files back into the folder she pulled out, and went back to her room to rest some more.

Her father returned home an hour later, and the sound of the television's surrond sound woke Starlight up. She could hear the news channel. Normally, she payed no attention to it, but something caught her attention.

" _Just today at the site of the Harwick Branch Line construction project, the North Western's Steam Shovel; Marion has found the long lost treasure of Captain Calles. The museum's curator says that the treasure will be polished, then put on display within the next week or so._ "

"Oh no, if he finds out it's there, he'll be sure to steal it from the museum. He has to be stopped."

At first, she thought about telling someone, but then remembered that no one really listens to her. None that was, except for Thomas. She came up with an idea, it was risky, but she knew something had to be done.

At the end of the hard working day, Thomas returned to the yards for the Harwich branch project. He was tired, his wheels were hurting and he hadn't spoken to anyone since his encounter with Sailor John. Not even Twilight at the junction for the Ffarquhar branch brought any words out of Thomas. As he puffed up beside the water tower near the shed, he heard a voice.

"Hello Thomas, you do look tired."

Thomas looked and saw that it was Ryan, and he had the shed all to himself tonight. "Oh hello Ryan, where are Donald and Douglas? Shouldn't they be here?"

"I think they're back at the Little Western tonight, so it's just myself and you." There was silence between the two tank engines, until Ryan broke the silence, "listen Thomas, I never got the chance yesterday to thank you for saving not only mine, but my crew and everyone else's lives. That dynamite could've done alot more damage if you hadn't acted when you did. You were very brave."

"No, just making up for my mistakes."

"What do you mean?"

Thomas sighed and confessed, "I knew about the bad coal in that hopper. I had taken some of it the day before, but I didn't say a word because I was...well I was jealous of you. I'm sorry Ryan."

Instead of getting angry, Ryan just smiled, "oh don't worry, it's all water under the bridge now. What's important is that everyone is safe, no harm done."

"I suppose so, unless you want to count the loss of rails, ballast and dynamite."

"Oh those can be replaced, and they have. Now, why don't you sleep in the shed tonight? I think it's going to rain tonight, and there's plenty of room for at least three more engines."

Thomas wanted to except the offer and finally sleep in a nice warm shed again, but thought the Fat Controller wouldn't allow it.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll stick with my siding. You have a good night's rest though, and thanks for forgiving me."

"No problem," Ryan sighed unhappily.

At last, the tanks were full and Thomas puffed over to his siding out of the way. His crew dropped the fire and went off back to their homes, leaving Thomas alone in the dark.

He slept for thirty minutes before a heavy rain storm began. He sighed as the rain beat down on his boiler, "I wish I was on my branch line again with my friends. I wish I never listened to Gordon, and I wish...I wish I had a friend right now." And he began to cry.

"And what does that make me? A bunch of Horse-apples?"

Thomas looked, but couldn't see the owner of the voice quite well. After squinting his eyes, he finally saw who it was, it was Starlight Glimmer. She was once again on the night-shift, and didn't have an umbrella with her.

"Oh come on, don't tell me you weren't allowed to have an umbrella."

"No Thomas, I just wasn't aware that we were to get a rain storm tonight. It doesn't help when you can't use the internet or watch television." She then walked past his front and over towards his cab.

"What are you doing? I don't want to help your uncle, he's a..."

"A pirate? Yes, I'm aware of that. Turns out he's not only a former Captain of the Royal Navy, but he's a Calles, and he wants that treasure for himself." She paused as she placed some coal into Thomas' firebox and lit a new fire. "He's going to try and steal it for himself once he learns about where it's going."

"I think he already knows."

"Oh yeah, how?"

"I may have told him earlier," and he explained about Sailor John and Skiff blocking the tracks earlier in the day. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry Starlight."

"Don't worry about it, he was going to find out anyways. Now it's up to us to stop him."

"We can't," sighed Thomas. "I'm in disgrace, you're in enough trouble as it is and if we do this, we're going to be in the biggest trouble we've ever been in."

"So what do you suggest? Do nothing as he gets away?" Thomas went silent. Starlight sighed and spoke calmly to him, "look, I don't want to get into anymore trouble and neither do you, but if we don't do something, Sailor John could get away with the treasure and we'll be regretting not doing anything for the rest of our lives. Do you really want that Thomas? Or do you want to show him that he can't get away with his crimes?"

There was a long silence, apart from the steam building up in Thomas' boiler. Thomas thought about it, then agreed.

"Let's go for it!"

Once the steam preasure was good, Starlight took Thomas out of the siding and towards the open line.

At the station near the museum, Starlight parked Thomas in a siding and hid him behind some trucks. Now all the two of them could do was wait for Sailor John to arrive.

"What if he doesn't show up?" Thomas asked curiously.

"If he doesn't, then I'm in a world of trouble for taking you in the first place, and you'll probably be left in the siding for days."

"Gee, that helps alot."

"Hey, you asked the question and I answered."

They waited and waited, but there was no sign of Sailor John. There was hardly any acitivity going on along the line, and with the sound of pouring rain and hissing steam, it was making Thomas and Starlight very sleepy.

"Got to stay awake, I got to," yawned Thomas, but soon he was out like a light. Starlight fell asleep shortly after him.

No sooner were they asleep then Sailor John and Skiff arrived. Skiff wasn't happy, "we shouldn't be doing this, we could land in trouble."

"Oh be quiet Skiff, I know what I'm doing," whispered Sailor John.

They stopped just before the station, and Sailor John went off into town. He snuck around, being extra careful not to attract attention to himself. He even stood in front of a poster, pretending to hold a beach ball when a car rolled past his area. Soon, he reached the museum. The doors were locked, but he had the answer for that; a stick of dynamite. He carefully lit it, left it by the door and ran for cover.

A bang echoed around, startling Skiff and waking Thomas and Starlight up.

"What was that?" Starlight asked in fright.

"I think they're here," Thomas whispered.

They looked to the platform and saw Skiff. Moments later, they saw Sailor John running towards his sailing boat, with the treasure chest in his hands. He placed it in the back of Skiff, and pushing with an ore, the little sailboat started to move.

"I can't believe you did that," Skiff said crossly. "You're going to be in real trouble once you're caught."

"I will not get caught, now pretend your face is in the water and shut up!" And he smacked Skiff with the ore.

Starlight went to the controls to get Thomas out of the siding, but there was a problem. His fire had gone out, and there wasn't enough steam in the boiler to get him moving.

"Oh geez, I can't believe I fell asleep," she groaned. She stoked the fire as best as she could, and after a couple of minutes, Thomas had a good head of steam, but they couldn't see Sailor John and Skiff anymore. "They got away."

"They got a head start, but Skiff is no steam engine, get me out of this siding Starlight, and we'll show them what steam power can really do!"

Starlight nodded and reversed Thomas out. She then jumped out, changed the points and after coming back into the cab, the chase began.

Sailor John smiled as he looked at the treasure, "15th Century gold, and 16th Century silver. My word, Captain Calles was a good pirate, and now I have his treasure!"

Skiff frowned, "I still say we shouldn't have that treasure," but he thought it only to himself.

The smile on Sailor John's face wasn't going to last for too long as both he and Skiff heard a whistle from behind them. It was a whistle they had never heard before, but the chugging that soon followed was familar.

"It can't, he couldn't..."

Sailor John looked back and growled loudly as Thomas and Starlight puffed into view, "come back with that treasure you pirate! You're not getting away with it!" they both cried.

"Come on Skiff, go faster!" cried Sailor John.

"I can't do that Sailor John, I'm not an engine, I only have wind power to keep me going."

Sailor John groaned, but then spotted some points up ahead and on Skiff's deck was a shovel. This gave him a sneaky idea. He grabbed the shovel, timed his movements and as Skiff rolled past the lever for the points, Sailor John hit it, which sent Thomas onto a siding with buffers on the end of them.

"Stop Starlight! Stop!" Thomas cried.

Starlight applied the brakes hard, and it was a good thing she did. Thomas stopped with inches to spare. Sailor John laughed as he and Skiff got away again, "oh dear, bad luck on your parts!"

Not wasting any time, Starlight backed Thomas out of the siding, changed the points and they continued with their chase. They blasted through a tunnel and as they emerged on the other side, they were shocked to see something big up ahead. It was the pirate ship, with all it's black sails open and with Skiff attached at the back with a long rope.

"How in the world did he get it here?" Starlight gasped.

"Goodness knows," groaned Thomas.

Sailor John laughed as they came into view, "you might've had some advantage before, but now _we_ have the advantage." He pulled on several ropes, which released the wooden blocks holding the wheels back, and within seconds, they were off again, only now they were going much faster than before.

"Whoa!" cried Skiff, "this is too fast!"

"Arr-arr, they may as well call me Pirate John for now on! For I alone have pulled the greatest heist in Sodor's history."

"Your name will be mud once we get to you," snapped Starlight and opened the regulator even more.

Further down the tracks, Ryan was puffing along towards the big station. The Fat Controller needed a tank engine to help with a special delivery that night, and with the other engines either working late shifts or resting after their hard day's work, Ryan was the only one who could do it. His crew had gotten him fired up, and now he was puffing back to the big station with only a brake van in tow. However, his job wasn't the main focus on his mind.

"I couldn't sleep Driver, I just keep thinking about Thomas."

"Oh, and why's that Ryan?" he asked.

"I can't explain it, but I think he's in trouble, and if he is, I want to help..." but Ryan was cut off as he saw something up ahead. It was big and it was heading straight towards him. As it got closer, Ryan shouted; "PIRATES!" and his Driver threw him into reverse.

The shouting had gotten the attention of Rex, Mike and Bert, who were working late to deliver some ballast.

"Did that sound like Ryan screaming to any engine?" Rex asked.

"It is Ryan, look!" cried Mike.

The engines were shocked to see Ryan reversing down the line, and more so when they saw the Pirate ship come into view. Then they heard a whistle, "it's Thomas!" cried Bert.

"Stop that ship!" Thomas cried to the Small engines, "you have to stop that ship!"

Sailor John laughed, "What? Those stupid little toys? They can't stop me either!"

"Wanna bet, we'll show you," smirked Mike. He puffed up to the chute and buffered up to the wagons. Rex puffed up next and buffered up to Mike, and within seconds, Bert was on the chute too. "On my mark guys, push with all your might!" They waited till the ship was close enough, "now push!" And they pushed hard, knocking the ballast and wagons over the edge and onto the tracks of the North Western. They landed in front of the flatbeds, and with sparks flying, managed to slow the runaway ships.

"No! No! Curse you little engines!" shouted Sailor John crossly.

"Hey, you should never overlook a little engine," Thomas chirped brightly. "Even miniature engines."

"You got that right Thomas!" shouted Rex, "now teach that guy a thing or two!"

Thomas charged ahead, but even with the miniature railway ballast wagons in front, the pirate ship was still going much too fast. Then Thomas noticed something, "Ryan, grab the anchor and hold on tight!"

"What?" Ryan cried. The anchor was hanging down low, and within moments, caught Ryan's bufferbeam. It pulled him along until they came to some buffers. They stopped Ryan and his brake van. The chain stretched to a long length until it reached the end. With a mighty groan, the pirate ship leaned to one side until it fell onto it's side and crashed with a thunderous boom. Sailor John had cut the rope before the ship tipped over, and somehow he and Skiff were able to slip through.

Thomas raced past, "great job Ryan! As for you John, you're not getting away from us!"

Despite not having the large pirate ship in front, Skiff was still going fast along the rails. Sailor John looked back to Thomas catching up, "you should just give up, you can't win aganist me!" He grabbed his shovel and tossed it. It fell under Thomas' wheels and was cut to pieces. Sailor John picked up his pick-axe and threw it, but once again, it went under Thomas' wheels.

Sailor John's anger started to grow, but then he found something scary. It was a stick of dynamite.

"Uh Oh, that's not good," groaned Thomas.

"When is a stick of dynamite ever good?" asked Starlight, shaking in fear.

"So long suckers, it's been nice knowing you!" Sailor John lit the dynamite and prepared himself to throw it. Skiff didn't like seeing that, and began rocking himself. The rocking made Sailor John lose his balance, and he let go of the dynamite. It landed on the lineside and exploded. "Skiff, you would dare go aganist me?!"

"When you're harming my friends, then yes!" snapped Skiff.

Thomas charged forwards and bumped Skiff hard, "sorry Skiff, but Starlight and I have to stop you."

"It's okay Thomas, you can do it!"

Sailor John had another shovel and started swinging it aganist Thomas, screaming like a mad man, "fools! Scum! Get away from me! As for you Skiff, I'll make sure you're firewood when we get away!"

"Oh no you won't!" and Starlight pushed the regulator in, making Thomas bump Skiff again.

Sadly, the bump made Skiff jump over some points and sent him down a different line, away from Thomas and Starlight.

Once more, Sailor John laughed, "farewell Thomas and Starlight, I'll always treasure the good times we shared together. Oh and don't worry, I won't mention how you two tried to help me to anyone. Now Skiff, let's go and I'll deal with your tresion."

Thomas growled just hearing that, but then he noticed something. The track he was on lead to a cross-track, where two lines crossed over each other. Thomas called out, "Starlight..."

"I'm already on it Thomas! Just hang on!"

"We can do it!"

Starlight opened the regulator even more, and Thomas sped up. Sailor John noticed this, but there was nothing he could. He could only brace himself. Skiff smiled, "do it my friends," he pleaded.

"Here we come Skiff!"

With a loud bang, Thomas bumped into Skiff, pushing him off the tracks and making roll in front of him. They sighed with relief, thinking the chase was over, but their troubles were far from over as they realised where they were going. Down the slipway towards the water. Starlight slammed on the brakes, but it was too late. She jumped from the cab, landing on the slipway and breaking her right arm in the process.

"OW!" she cried. "That really hurts!"

Despite the brakes screeching, Thomas puffed on until he and Skiff went into the water. The water got into his firebox, putting the fire out and stopping Thomas. Skiff meanwhile was able to float off.

"Thanks for that!" called Sailor John cheerfully. "Now off for home Skiff, we'll leave these sorry fools in their mess."

But before they could do anything, a wave hit Skiff and he started bobbing about.

"Skiff, stop doing that!" cried Sailor John, "you're going to make me lose my balance!"

"I can't help it, it's the treasure. It's too heavy, it'll make us flip over, throw it overboard!"

But Sailor John wouldn't, "I waited far too long to get my hands on this treasure, it is not going overboard. Nothing will stop me now, not even these waves, now sail on Skiff!"

Skiff groaned as his face kept going into the water. Then he saw a giant wave. He decided at that point that Sailor John had to be stopped.

"Sorry John, but I won't be carrying out that order! I call the shots now, and we're going overboard, now!" He leaned to one side at the right moment, and within seconds, the wave flipped Skiff over, throwing Sailor John and the treasure overboard. Sailor John tried to get the treasure, but it sank to the bottom and out of sight.

Thomas meanwhile couldn't see Skiff or Sailor John. Both he and Starlight were worried. Then Skiff popped up, only now being upside down.

"Well at least I won't get any water in my mouth again," he chuckled, "but the world does look funny upside down."

Thomas and Starlight sighed with relief. Sailor John popped his head out of the water and swam over towards Skiff. He climbed on, soaking wet and cross.

"You cost me my treasure, you'll pay Skiff!"

"Oh be quiet Uncle John!" cried Starlight before groaning in pain.

Many residants had been woken up by the acitivity that went on during the chase, and called the police. They first went to Sailor John, on board Captain, a motor boat from the Sodor Search and Rescue team.

"Hullo, hullo, hullo, what do we have here? A former navy man stealing treasure?" asked an officer.

"I did no such thing, I'm innocent," pleaded Sailor John.

"Yeah they all say that," said the second officer. "We'll let a judge and jury decide your fate."

They arrested him, and after getting a rope on him, Captain towed Skiff back to the shoreline. Meanwhile on the shore line, paramedics had arrived to deal with Starlight while Rocky the Steam Crane lifted Thomas out of the water.

He was lifted onto a flatbed and tied down. Starlight walked over towards him, "how do you feel Thomas?" she asked.

"I'm alright, but I got alot of water in my firebox, and I think one of my siderods snapped as we were trying to stop."

Starlight looked to Thomas' right side, "yeah your siderod had snapped, too much preasure I guess. At least it'll be replaced within an hour or so, it'll take weeks before my arm heals."

"Sorry your arm got broken."

"Nah it's okay, the important thing is we stopped my uncle from getting away."

Thomas gulped, "we might have, but we're going to be in big trouble, look who just showed up." Starlight looked behind her and saw the Fat Controller's car pull up on the scene.

Starlight sighed and looked to Thomas, "You don't need to be in anymore trouble, let me take the blame."

"No Starlight, I'll take the blame for this."

Starlight was about to argue, but then heard the car door slam. She shook her head and said; "we'll take the blame together."

Thomas agreed to that, and both waited as the Fat Controller walked forward. He stopped just in front of the flatbed Thomas was on. Thomas sighed and spoke first, "I'm so sorry Sir, I know this time it's my fault."

"And mine," added Starlight. "I, er together we derailed your pirate ship, lost the treasure of Captain Calles, broke Thomas' siderods..."

"Damaged the small railway's trucks, probably hurt Ryan, delayed any train he was going to take, and woke everyone along the route up," added Thomas.

"I'll go turn myself over to the police, maybe a nice cell will do me good," sighed Starlight.

"And I'll be fine with being at the back of the shed," groaned Thomas.

Both of them waited for the Fat Controller's angry yells, but instead got something different, "there won't be any need to turn yourselves in, or go to the back of the sheds. I'm not cross at either of you, I'm proud of you both."

"Really?" Starlight raised an eyebrow in confusion, "but I stole Thomas in the middle of the night, and the damage..."

"It can be overlooked this time. Ryan, his crew and the Small Railway engines have told me everything about what you were doing." As he spoke, Ryan puffed up with a big smile on his face, "and I agree with him, you two are very brave to face a criminal and stop his plans for good."

"Maybe so, but the treasure is lost Sir," sighed Thomas, "and I can't tell of where Skiff actually was when the treasure fell over."

"Don't worry about the treasure, we can always find it another time. Besides, my engines and my employees are more important than some silly treasure, and I couldn't ask for a better engine or employee."

"Thank you Sir," Thomas and Starlight said in unison.

"And," continued the Fat Controller, "Ryan told me about the dynamite incident. Sparks from his funnel is what caused the dynamite to light up, and as for the cavern, there should've been someone nearby to tell you not to go anywhere near the area, and it seems those trucks were fibbing to me again, they will be dealt with."

"As will Mr Calles," said another voice. It was the police chief coming over, "that man is wanted for destruction to property, robbery, threatening people, crimes aganist the navy, distrubing the peace and even kidnapping. He'll be serving years behind bars for this. Good work you two." He turned on his heel and left.

"Now then Thomas, you will have to go back to the Steamworks to be repaired and given a fresh coat of paint. I want you in good condition for the Harwick Branch's Opening cermony. And Ms Glimmer, you will get some time off while you let that arm heal."

Starlight sighed, "that is assuming my family will ever let me have a break," but she said it only to herself.

Ryan buffered up to Thomas' flatbed, and once coupled up, he puffed away from the slipway. Thomas looked back to Starlight, "don't worry Starlight, things can only get better from this point onwards."

Although she showed a smile to him, Starlight doubted Thomas' words. To her, there was no such thing as a silver lining.


	13. S1 Episode 13: Not All is Forgiven

(Slapping Head in Anger) ARGH! I can't believe I allowed ten months to pass before posting another chapter of Twilight & Friends. I'm sorry guys, but I think by now you know what's been keeping me from either writing or posting; time and work. Still, Episode 13 is finally here and there are ideas for Episodes 14 and beyond with a neat idea for the Season 1 finale. Now, reading one of the comments for this series, I know some believe not everyone should forgive Thomas and Starlight right away, well this episode has what you're looking for. Also note that the ending scene is inspired by the 'Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure' movie from 2015. Now normally, I don't give away too much on upcoming episodes, but since you've all been waiting for too long, here's a hint of what's to come. For main girl character, think of the one who shines the most, and for engines, think small in size. Hopefully it won't take another ten months to work on, and note too that since this episode is done, I will try to draw up illustrations for it to post on DeviantART, so be sure to keep your eyes open for those illustrations.

 _ **Twilight & Friends**_

 _ **A Thomas & Friends/My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Crossover**_

 _ **Written by: ThomasZoey3000**_

 _ **Episode 13: Not All Is Forgiven**_

Victor the Works engine was shunting some empty trucks to the front of the workshops when he saw James the red engine puffing up with a goods train. A short while later, he was seen backing towards the shops with a damaged and sea soaked Thomas on a flatbed. Victor couldn't believe what he was seeing, "what happened to you Thomas? You look like you went in for the surfing championships."

"He almost did go surfing, if he wasn't so heavy," teased James.

Thomas glared at the red engine, but he calmed himself down before talking to Victor, "my friend Starlight Glimmer and I chased after Sailor John, a former navy man turned pirate, who stole the treasure found at the Harwick Branch project. We stopped him, but the treasure is now lost and the pirate ship has been knocked over."

"Geez Thomas, can you maybe _not_ damage things everytime?" snickered James.

"That's enough James!" said a stern voice. It was the Fat Controller. He had come in his blue car, "you may return to your goods train, and no more teasing, or you'll be sharing Gordon's work."

Without another word, James puffed away.

"Hello Sir Topham," said Victor, "what is it you want us to do? Quick fix up?"

"Nope, full repair and full repaint, Thomas deserves it after what he did." As Victor puffed away, the Fat Controller walked up towards Thomas, "I'm only sorry I didn't listen to you before."

"Oh well, we all have those days I suppose."

"Indeed. Still, I'm glad you owned up for your actions at the big station, and I hope you won't do that ever again, or race Bertie along your branch line ever again."

"I promise you Sir, if I had hands, I'd do the Pinkie Pie Promise to prove it."

The Fat Controller chuckled, "Well I'll take your word on that Thomas."

Moments later, they heard a whistle, followed by the sounds of grumbling. Thomas could just see in the distance something big and blue pulling a long line of giggling troublesome trucks. It was Gordon, "Bother that Thomas, I shouldn't be pulling trucks. I'm an express engine for crying out loud, not a goods engine."

"Gordon's words is what set you off, so I punished him for his actions."

"Sir, what will I be doing once I'm repaired?" Thomas asked curiously.

The Fat Controller turned back around to face Thomas, "well like I told you before, you'll be a welcome guest at the welcome ceremony, but in the meantime and following that, you'll be returning to your branch line. I know Annie and Clarabel will be pleased to see you."

Thomas wasn't enterily sure about that. He knew the Fat Controller forgave him for his mishaps, and so had the Harwick, Little Western and Arlesdale crews, but the rest of the Island might have a different view on his actions. Still, he didn't say anything on the matter, "Thank you Sir, I would like to go back to the branch line."

"Well don't worry, the repairs won't take too long."

The Fat Controller turned to leave, but Thomas called him back, "Sir, before you go, please make sure Starlight is actually taking time off. I've seen her do more shifts than anyone else at the site."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure she rests." And he left, leaving Thomas in the care of the Steamworks.

It wasn't long before Thomas and Starlight's story spread across the Island of Sodor, and as one might expect, there was mixed feelings about the ordeal. Some were pleased with their actions, while others were not too impressed, "they should've informed the police," they said, "instead of knocking over pirate ships and losing the treasure."

At Ffarquhar, the seven girls were gathered at Sugarcube Corner.

"Who'd thought of it, Thomas and Starlight Glimmer working together," said Rainbow Dash. "I thought that girl was nothing but trouble, but it seems there's a good side to her."

"Either that or she was trying to take it and Thomas for herself," said Applejack.

"I don't know, would she really injure herself just to stop that mean pirate?" asked Fluttershy.

"I think she really wanted to help," said Pinkie, "and given the fact no one was listening to her or Thomas, including us, what else could they do but go on the chase?"

"Yeah, we really weren't being too kind to either one of them," said Sunset. "And I heard that the incident with the dynimate was the cause of sparks landing on them, and Thomas was trying to save everyone."

"Oh my," gasped Rarity.

Twilight had been silent during the whole conversation, but now had something to say, "but he still went aganist orders, and he was being rash and foolish again. Honestly, he could've told his crew and they could've told Sir Topham Hatt."

"I don't think he would've listened to them since they work with Thomas. Besides, what are the odds they'd listen to him about that?"

"I know my father and he would listen, but Thomas took it upon himself." She shook her head, "the derailed coaches, falling into the shaft, losing the dynimate and now this. He's suppose to be a hundred, yet he still acts like a tank engine fresh out of the workshops. He's no really useful engine in my books, he's a disgrace."

The girls were surprised to hear Twilight talk about her father's engine like that, except Applejack.

"I agree. He'll have to do alot to convince us he won't cause trouble for the railway, or the communites again," she said.

It took more than a few days to clean out his boiler, replace the siderods and give him a fresh coat of paint, but finally Thomas was ready to go back to work.

"Since you're heading back to Ffarquhar Thomas, would you mind taking that goods train on track three?" Victor asked.

Thomas looked. There were fourteen loaded trucks and a brake van, all ready to go.

"I'd be glad to do that Victor, and it'll really give me a chance to stretch my wheels after a few days."

So Thomas was taken over to the siding, and his fireman coupled him up. His crew weren't saying anything to him, which made Thomas worry. Still, once coupled up and the guard had blown his whistle, Thomas set off.

"Uh...so how are you guys doing?" Thomas asked upon starting. He got no answer. "Beautiful weather we're having, right?" Still, there was nothing. Thomas sighed and stayed quiet throughout the rest of the journey.

When he reached Ffarquhar, he saw nothing but angry stares all around. From Percy, Toby, Annie, Clarabel and Rosie, to the Stationmaster and the staff. He didn't say anything to them, he just arranged his trucks into the siding and went to the water tower for a drink. As he sat there, the Stationmaster came over, "we need an engine to take Mavis' stone trucks to the junction. Thomas, you will take them while Percy takes Annie and Clarabel."

"Yes Sir," sighed Thomas unhappily.

The stone trucks laughed as Thomas came up to them, "oh look, it's the former number one," they teased. "Honestly, I think they should give the number one to that new engine; Ryan, and send Thomas off to a place where someone might like him. Oh wait, no-one does!" And they giggled in their stupid way.

Once all was ready, Thomas puffed out of the yard. As he puffed away, he spotted Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash and Sunset Shimmer, and they waved happily to him as he went past. "Welcome back Thomas!" they called cheerfully.

"Thank you," he smiled. Although Applejack and Twilight weren't there, it felt good to hear someone welcome him back.

He reached the juntion in perfect timing. Like before, no one was really speaking to him, except for one. A familar girl with light purple hair with turquoise streaks.

"Starlight Glimmer?"

"Hey Thomas, glad to see me again?"

"Well yeah of course, but what are you doing here? I thought you were suppose to be at home getting some rest."

Starlight sighed as she looked down to her broken arm, "my parents won't get off my back about the whole ordeal, and try to get me to work around the house. I came over here to rest, and I wanted to ask the stationmaster if there's a chance I can get a job here once the Harwick branch project is done."

"Well that'll be good, the staff are very friendly." He looked to the Stationmaster, but he was looking away, "most of the time."

"Yeah I got the same reaction too. I'm sorry I made you a pariah around here."

"Don't worry about that Starlight, I was already a pariah after the coach derailment incident. Not even my own crew will talk to me. Oh well," he sighed, "one day they'll talk to us, at least I hope."

Just then, they heard a whistle and in puffed Henry with a goods train.

"Shunt your trucks onto my train and be quick about it!"

Thomas sighed, and as soon as the fireman uncoupled the brake van, Thomas arranged the trucks onto Henry's goods train. He didn't even say 'thank you' as he puffed away.

"Being a pariah is no fun," groaned Thomas as he came back to the platform.

"I'm used to it," sighed Starlight.

A little later, Thomas was returning back down the branch line with some empty quarry wagons. He was still being quiet, that was until he heard; "why didn't you tell us Thomas?" came the voice of his Driver, "we could've helped you."

"I'm sorry, it's just after being betrayed by Sailor John and Skiff, I felt like no one was on my side. I didn't even think that maybe you could help, I just wanted to be alone."

"Thomas, we're always there for you," said Night Light, "just remember, even in your darkest hour, we'll always be ready to risk our jobs, or our safety to help you."

"I'll remember that. Does this mean you forgive me?"

"Of course we do," smiled the fireman. "How can we stay mad at an engine that stopped a navy criminal? I mean come on, not too many engines can say they..."

Suddenly Thomas cried out, "STOP! STOP!"

The Driver looked through the cab windows and upon seeing what Thomas was seeing, he applied the brakes hard. Thomas skidded on the rails before coming to a stop. He stopped just in time as one of the rails in front of him was gone.

"Well I'll be blown, where did that little bugger go?" asked the fireman as he and the Driver climbed down from the cab.

"It must've been a vandal," said the Driver. "They probably took it after we passed over the line. Thank goodness Thomas spotted it and warned us."

Then Thomas suddenly remembered, "Percy's coming down the line with Annie and Clarabel, he'll come off the tracks if he doesn't stop."

The Driver reached into his pocket to get his mobile phone, but there was a problem, "oh bother and blow, I left it behind. Do you have yours?" he asked the fireman.

"I sure do," nodded the fireman.

He got out the phone and called to the next station, but soon hung up with bad news, "Percy's already been sent through, and there's no one in between here and there that can stop him."

"Except us," said Thomas. "Climb into my cab and prepare to blow my whistle, I'll tell you when."

The Driver didn't need telling twice, he ran to the cab and grabbed hold of the whistle chain. Moments later, they could see a small patch of green metal and smoke.

"Now! Four blasts at a time!"

PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! went the whistle. The fireman squinted his eyes, "he's not slowing down, I don't think he can hear us. Again!" he shouted to the Driver, and he did. PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! PEEP! went the whistle again. The Driver pulled on it twelve more times.

"Come on Percy, don't ignore my whistle," groaned Thomas.

He wasn't as they saw him slowing down. He soon stopped with his crew leaning out the cab, their mouths were dropped open.

"What? What's going on back there?" Percy was facing backwards, so he couldn't see where he was going.

"There's a rail missing," explained his Driver. "Whew, it's a good thing Thomas whistled warnings to us."

Percy was about to reply back when he heard Thomas shout, "stop right there!" And his whistle went off.

Moments later, two young boys appeared from the bushes with tools in hand. They laughed and tried to get away, but heard screeching tires and stopped. It was good thing they did as Bertie the Bus was coming down the nearby road and stopped with inches to spare from the boys.

"Stop them, they were trying to steal the rails!" cried Thomas.

Many of Bertie's passengers rushed out and took hold of the boys.

"Not very bright you guys," said a girl with yellow hair and wonky eyes. She often goes by the name of Derpy.

Police were soon called on the scene and arrested the two boys, "we have to thank you for this Thomas," they said, "we've been on the search for these fools for some time. They've been stealing from garages and businesses ever since you left. Now that'll stop, and we'll learn why they would do such a thing."

They set off for their police station, and the two engine crews, along with the passengers were able to put the rail back into place. With permission granted, Percy reversed back to the last station and Thomas puffed carefully over the replaced rail. Once at the station, Thomas' crew phoned the Fat Controller and asked if a track crew could check on the rail. They checked it, and gave the all clear. Percy puffed off back for the junction, but not before Thomas got several cheers from the passengers.

"Not bad for an engine in disgrace," chuckled Bertie. "Say, want to race back to Ffarquhar Thomas?"

The Driver and fireman groaned, but sighed when they heard, "no more racing Bertie. It was fun during our first and second race, but now it's going too far. This has to stop, I'm sorry."

"Oh, okay. Yeah I guess you got a point, well I'll be seeing you Thomas," and he drove away.

Thomas felt someone pat the side of his water tank, and it was coming from Night Light. He didn't need to say anything, Thomas knew what he was thinking.

At the junction, Starlight soon heard about Thomas' story, "that's my engine," she smiled.

In the evening, Thomas puffed back into his berth of the sheds where he found the engines all smiling at him. The girls were there, though Applejack and Twilight Sparkle kept firm looks on their faces. The Fat Controller was also there.

"Well Thomas, your first day back and you're showing how mature you truely are. You delivered your trains without fuss, refused to race Bertie and saved Percy, his crew and his passengers from disaster. Once again, I'm proud of you."

"Thank you, but I was just doing what any engine would've done."

"And modest to boot, how do you like that?" smiled Rarity.

"Sir, why did those lads try to steal our rails?" Percy asked curiously.

The Fat Controller's face changed to an angry look, "they were told by their parents; scrap merchants from the mainland, to steal anything metal so they could melt it down and they would get more money for themselves. Thankfully according to the police, their parent's illegal game has come to an end cause as soon as the boys confessed, they phoned the police on the mainland, Sussex area I believe, and they arrested the parents. Turns out, they had been doing this for quite some time, though not anymore."

"Stupid fools," muttered Rainbow Dash, but not too loudly.

"Anyways, good work today Thomas, and three days from now, I want you at the Harwick yards as we're going to open up the line then."

"Wow, that was fast," commented Thomas. "I'll be there Sir...oh and Sir, can I ask for one request?"

"Of course Thomas, what would you like?"

"My friend; Starlight Glimmer is looking for a job of her own, and having gotten no where with the Junction Stationmaster, could you maybe get her a job at the Ffarquhar station?"

The Fat Controller turned to his right, and right on cue, the Ffarquhar Stationmaster came into view.

"Kind of spooky isn't it?" Rosie whispered to Toby. Toby had to agree, and even said it was like being in a novel story that tries to get every character involved.

"What do you think Stationmaster? Would you like Startlight Glimmer to work here?"

"I don't know," he said, "is she a hard worker?"

"She sure is, and got alot of determination, and as long as you don't mind her big ideas, she can prove to be very helpful."

The Stationmaster thought it over, then agreed, "I'll give her a chance."

"Oh and don't give her too much work, she's still got a spranged arm after all."

"I'll keep that in mind Thomas." The Stationmaster turned on his heel and walked away. The Fat Controller gave a few more thanks to Thomas' crew, Percy's crew and the blue tank engine one more time, then he left.

"She doesn't deserve the job," said a new voice. Everyone looked and saw it was coming from Twilight, "nor do you need thanks."

"What's suppose to mean Twilight?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I've seen Starlight Glimmer, she's rude and demanding, not to mention she was the one that hurt Rock the Dog before Sunset took him in. Then there's you, one day's good deeds can't erase what you had done for being rash and careless."

"Excuse me?! I'll have you know Starlight did nothing to that dog, someone else beat him up."

"So she says," muttered Applejack.

"As for me, yes I made mistakes, but I apologized and now I'm willing to work it off. Not to mention too that Starlight and I stopped that pirate, who could've hurt someone, or turned our new pal Skiff into firewood."

"There were other ways to stop him, yet you made your choice, which got you wet and broken. If you ask either Applejack or myself, you two don't deserve another chance."

"Whoa Twilight, way to act out of character," gasped Pinkie Pie.

"Come on AJ, you don't really believe that, do you?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"As a matter of fact, I agree with Twi here, there are other ways to sort out a problem, yet Thomas took none of those steps. Not even today, he tried again to prove himself."

Percy cut in, "I had already left the station, and there was no other way to get in contact with me."

"Thomas' crew could've gotten in contact with Percy's crew, that would've prevented a serious disaster."

"Oh come on, now you're just being silly," snapped Rainbow Dash, "four whistle blast warnings are there for a reason, it's to warn other trains of emergencies, and it worked."

"I still don't see what's wrong with calling the crew, they both have phones."

"At any rate, Thomas can try to act mature and nice, but by tomorrow, he's back to his old tricks and we're back where we were before he was sent away."

Before an argument could break out, Thomas spoke firmly with Twilight, "I _am_ trying to be a better engine, and Starlight _is_ trying to be a better person, but if you two don't want to believe us and continue to insult us, then you might as well just leave this shed."

The others gasped to hear this. Never before had Thomas said such words to Twilight in a such a matter.

"Fine Thomas, we'll leave."

And with that, both Twilight and Applejack left the sheds, leaving everyone speechless. Thomas though was unhappy, "I had a feeling she wouldn't be friendly towards my return, guess I'll just have to get used to this from now on."

Still, as the days went by, Thomas couldn't be cross as he got on the good side of everyone else along the branch line, even the stationmaster at the junction. He was also pleased when he saw Starlight being given a job as a porter at Ffarquhar station.

At last, the big day arrived for the Harwick Branch line's opening. All the engines, workers and machines were there for the grand opening.

"Isn't this exciting Oliver?" asked Marion the Steam Shovel to the excavator. "Together, we worked to build this branch line. Though I think you should've wished to be a steam engine again."

"Uh, does she not know?" asked Alfie.

Before Oliver could answer, there came another voice, "I think we're meant to be behind Mr Donald, Mr Oliver." It was Toad.

Marion looked to her left and gasped to see Oliver the Western engine. "Wait, what? Two Olivers? But this can't be right, I thought the mini engines were magical, and that you made a wish. There can't be two Olivers on the Island of Sodor."

"Oh, but there can be," smiled Oliver the Western Engine.

"Though Oliver there has been on Sodor longer than me," said Oliver the excavator. "Miss Jenny knew this would cause some confusion, but still named me Oliver because she said I looked like one. Still, it's an honor to finally meet you Oliver."

"Right back at you Oliver," said the Western engine.

"Shh," whispered Douglas, "Thomas isa comin', and he's brough the Fat Controller."

Everyone looked to see Thomas puffing in with Annie and Clarabel rattling happily behind him. His blue paint was sparkling as he slowed to a stop, "Very smooth there Starlight, you should become a railway driver when you get older."

"You know Thomas, I just might," she chuckled.

The Fat Controller climbed out of Annie the Coach and over to the poduim to address the crowd. He said he was very proud of the work eveyone had put in, and even told the daring story of how everyone helped to stop Sailor John.

"Today, as we open this branch line, I'd like you to meet the engines running it. Ryan, is a Great Northern N2 tank engine, recently bought from a previous owner and painted purple, he'll be taking on the goods work. As for the passenger engine..." Thomas gulped, he really hoped it wasn't going to be him, "we have a transfer from another branch line to work passenger runs."

"But Sir, I already have a branch line to run on," objected Thomas.

The Fat Controller chuckled, "oh no Thomas, I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about another engine, one designed for passenger workings; Daisy the Diesel rail-car."

"Daisy?!" Thomas exclaimed.

From behind the stage the Fat Controller was standing on appeared a familar dark green diesel rail-car. She smiled, "it's been a pleasure to work with you Thomas, but Sir Topham Hatt thinks I could be more useful here."

"Well I'm sure like many of us on the Ffarquhar branch, we're going to miss you Daisy, but congratulations."

"Thank you Thomas."

"And now," continued the Fat Controller, "I declare the new branch line open." But instead of walking over to the ribbon, he walked back towards Annie, along with many visitors that had been on the stage, "Thomas, Starlight, care to do the honors?"

"With pleasure Sir," they said. With a toot of the whistle, Starlight opened the regulator and Thomas puffed slowly forward to cut the ribbon.

The other engines soon followed him down the tracks and towards the fishing village. The machines raised their buckets in salute, and as she did, Marion noticed she still had a small gem in her bucket.

As they puffed into the village, the two friends spotted a familar sight, "hello Thomas, hello Starlight," called Skiff, "look at this, I got my own line now, just like you. Oh and I got a new captain. Meet Captain Joe."

"Hello there friends," smiled Captain Joe and saluted them.

"Congrats Skiff, by the way, love the new look."

Upon being bought by the Fat Controller to be a rail-tour boat, Skiff had been patched up and given a new coat of white paint with a blue deck and mast.

In the distance, they could see Captain the life boat with several people on his deck. They were bringing the treasure back up, and speaking of being brought back up, they could see the pirate ship in the water, bobbing up and down in the gentle waves.

"This looks to be a very successful branch line," Thomas commented.

"Indeed," smiled Starlight. "But I think I'm going to enjoy my life on the Ffarquhar branch more."

"I'm sure you will Starlight."

But still, in spite of all the good around them, Thomas was still feeling down about Twilight and Applejack not willing to give him another chance. As for Starlight, she could only guess of what other punishments her parents had in store for her.


End file.
